


Split One Shots  *Only The Sexy*  VOL 2

by LizRenKnight



Category: Split (2016), Split-Fandom, glass (2019)
Genre: All characters are 18 and older, Alternate Universe, Boredom, Boyfriends, Candy, Cheerleaders, Childishness, Cowgirl Position, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Doctor/Nurse, Doggy Style, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, I Love You, Imagines, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Kinky nun, Kissing in the Rain, Loss of Virginity, Massage, Massage therapist, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Playing Doctor, Pregnancy Kink, Rain Sex, Revenge Sex, Roof Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spanking, Spooning, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Water Sex, You have been naughty, jamesmcavoy - Freeform, more tags to come, muture, oneshots, patience - Freeform, split-imagines, splitoneshots, thehorde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 70,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: Welcome to VOL 2/Book 2 of Split One Shots: Only the Sexy.Request anything kinky, sexy, etc etc etc.  ( GO TO VOL 3 FOR NEW REQUESTS :)  )Comment what you want to see happen with who/or pairing and some details. The more detail's the better I can write it :)"Okay just to let my readers\requester's know. If you ask me to do a story that has certain things in it that is a little more taboo in nature, Then don't get upset if I don't write it out in graphic detail if I decide to write it for you. I do try my best to make everyone happy doing these story's for you all. I write in the ways I'm comfortable with. Nothing against people who like different things because I have things I like too. If I'm not writing to your standards/liking There's many more great writers on here that would be more then happy I'm sure to write your ideas out. Thank you and I'm more then willing to work with you. :)"Every Character in my stories are 18 and older. :) Have fun reading my little Smut lovers ;) lol Be sure to check out Vol 1 as well ;)





	1. Vol 2 Requests info

Welcome to VOL 2. TAKING REQUESTS!!! All for Split Movie fans ... One Shots. Sexy Stuff Only please :D XD Also check out the First book of Only the sexy. ;)

Warning this is all Smut etc. 


	2. Barry's Hot Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Barry X Casey Cooke. Originally this came from my story Beauty and the horde, I just had to edit this chapter and make it a funny one shot that ends differently. Enjoy!*

 

Barry comes into the light and smiles at Casey and gives her a big hug.

He shrugs his shoulders and gets up "Okay I'm going to start dinner. You just sit here and relax baby girl."

 

About 30 min's later Barry comes back into the living area and leads Casey her into the kitchen area. He pulls out a chair for her. "Madam"

Casey giggles "Aww you're to kind" He gets her plate filled with hot yummy food and lays it in front of her. She leans over it and smells it "mm what's on the menu tonight Chef Barry?" She teases.

 

"Little red potatoes, juicy baked chicken and Green beans with a hot bun"

"It looks great!" She says with a smile. A little while into their meal Barry smirks and says "Casey?" She looks up at him sipping on her lemonade "Hmm?"

"How do you like my hot buns?"

Casey spits out her drink and is laughing. "Omg Barry!" Barry just laughs "Sorry I just had to make that joke. It was just hanging their."

"That's okay, it was funny" she laughs again. "I like your hot buns just fine, Barry. In fact they are nice and soft."

He looks around at his back "Yeah I was meaning on working on that a bit more." He laughs.

 

They both laugh a lot through dinner.

 

Right after he leads her to her room upstairs. She sits on her bed and slips off her house shoes and get's into the sheets. He kicks his boots off and get's in with her letting her put her head on his shoulder.

Barry scoots down more and turns on his side to face her and smiles. Casey does the same and smiles back "It was a yummy dinner." after saying that she kisses his nose.

"D'aww shucks" He giggles. "I'll make you dinner anytime, hun"

 

She leans forward and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. They both giggle and try it again. Each time slower and more sensual. His tongue slips into her mouth rubbing against hers making her make a little sound "mmm"

his kisses is slow but sexy making her mewl every now and again, his hand reaches up her dress and into her underwear. "Casey, your so wet babygirl" he muses kissing her neck while his fingers rub on her clit.

"uuh Barry.." She softy moans. He moves his fingers in circles at a faster pace adding a little more pressure on her clit making her bite her lip. Her hips move forwards to get more friction

"Mm baby how's that feel?" He asks sweetly and low voiced. Casey shivers at the sound of his voice and feels that glorious ache start to get stronger. Her breathing get's heaver and she starts moaning more "UUH Barry..Barry.."

"That's it don't hold back babygirl." He tells her. Casey's body is shaking because the feeling is getting so strong that her body can't hold still. Then it hits her like a lighting bolt  "Ohh ahh!!"

 

Her head falls back against the pillow and Barry kisses her. Casey looks at him "Your turn" she says as she sets up and takes a hold of his pants and rolls them down enough for his erection to stand up in front of her already hard and waiting.

 

Her lips go around him and she starts sucking slowly bobbing her head up and down and licking the tip of his cock swirling her tongue slowly around it's head. "Oh Casey" He moans.

Casey keeps it up but sucks faster and every once in awhile taking it out of her mouth and licking up and down his shaft. "Ooh Caseyy..fuck"

That when she deep throats him and grabs his ass cheeks squeezing them, her mouth going faster on his cock.

"Uhh aghgh!" He groans as he cums spilling his seed into her soft mouth. Casey looks up at him and smiles and pretty officious she swallowed.

 

Casey crawls back up next to him and puts her and rests her head on his chest. Both of them giggling. "I love you Babygirl"

 

She smiles and says "I love you to...Hot buns."

"Giggles"

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot by me. Comment me your requests. :)*


	3. Dominance And Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Patricia X Dennis Request.* Takes place in Kevin's mind where Patricia is in female form.  
> Side note. *Also I'm not sure why some people think Patricia is older when she was said to be in her 20's. Just putting that out their.*

 

Dennis was busy cleaning out old files etcetera from the computer when he comes across a folder that was 4 years old. He raises his eyebrow not remembering it at all, so he clicks it and theirs video files. At least 10 different ones.

"Hmm" He opens the first one and he see's a young girl giggling into the camera and slowly taking her clothes off. He remembers this one and is about to turn it off but then the girl in the video starts moving her hips with her arms above her head.

Dennis can't stop staring at her now, her curves, her hair how she flips it as she dances. Every little thing. Then she's naked and gets on her bed on her knees and is still moving her body slowly, touching herself at the same time.

 

His finger's nails begin digging into the edge of the desk and his breathing becomes harder.

His pants feel tighter as he hears her make little moans. He wants to touch himself, his hand rubs over his thigh and is so close to touching his aching cock when he suddenly pull out of the light.

 

***Inside Kevin's head***

 

"Hey! what?!" Dennis yells at Hedwig.

The boy just stands their as Patricia comes over to him and dismisses him.

 

Patricia has that disappointed look on her face and crosses her arms and shakes her head. "Dennis, I saw what you were doing..shame, I thought you were doing well."

She walks up to him and puts a hand on his shoulder and glares at him, he turns his head away. "Look at me!" She yells at him. "Dennis you need to be punished.."

"Punished?" He asks unsure of what she means by it. She pushes on his shoulders hard getting him down to his knees. He looks up at her confused.

 

"I'm sorry Dennis, You know I'm in charge and I have to do this as part of my duty to the horde's well being."

With that she takes a hold of her skirt and lifts it up and says "Kiss my feet...no better yet...kiss my pussy."

Dennis's eyes get wide. "Um" he tries to say something when Patricia grabs his shoulders and pushes her hips forwards into his face.

"mmhgh!" He mumbles. "Now kiss it! You dirty minded man! and do it like you mean it!" She demands.

Dennis kisses her pussy then is about to pull away when Patricia pushes him forwards again. "More! Do better then that or I won't let you have the light ever again!" She yells.

 

He sticks out his tongue and licks her pussy and kisses it more. Patricia lets out a unexpected moan "uuhh" He starts to lick her clit faster and she grips on to his shoulders tightly.

"Ooohmm" she moans louder. "More! please!"

Dennis keeps going at a fast pace, but gets the idea of he better pick this up and get her off faster so he walk away quicker from it, so he takes a few fingers and starts fingering her as he's licking.

"OOh! oooh !" Her nails digging into his shoulders. "Ooh you bad dirty man!" she cries out.

 

Usually doing this type of thing while inside Kevin's mind wasn't as satisfying as doing it in outside it. But this was as good as it was going to be.

"OOOH yes!!" She moans as she cums, pushing her hips forward.

After her after socks die down she gets Dennis to stand up. "Well" She smooths down her skirt "You are forgiven, but don't do it again."

He looks down "I won't" She takes a hold of his yellow cloth out of his front pocket and hands it to him seeing his mouth is shiny from her wetness. "Here, clean yourself off."

 

Dennis wipes his mouth off. Patricia says "I did it for your own good Dennis dear, You are lucky I didn't do something much worse, as in pain wise. Now.. go sit in your chair. I'm taking the light for tonight."

He starts walking to his chair and she swats his ass hard and he yelps and gets over to his hair and sits down.

 

"The things I have to do to keep my boys in line.." Patricia says to herself shaking her head.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request by strongw***** . On Wattpad Enjoy!*


	4. Boredom And Vikings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Casey Cooke X Orwell. Request*

 

Casey was sitting at the kitchen table for about an hour bored out of her mind. She tried to watch tv and that didn't help. She tried reading, drawing, even listening to music, but nothing seemed to help.

So she got the idea of seeking out Dennis and went down the hallway to find him, their was a light shining the bottom of the study door. She turned the knob and went inside.

He was sitting in a big armchair reading a book and sipping on what looked like tea, he was wearing a green sweater and big gold rimmed glasses.

 

She soon realized it wasn't Dennis but Orwell sitting their. He looks up at her and smiles "Well hello their Casey."

"Oh Hello, Orwell" She greets him back.

"Is their something you need?" He asks.

"Oh I was just looking for Dennis, I'm kind of bored and wanted someone to talk to."

"Well, Dennis is asleep at the moment and I have the light for a few hours to read my book, you can sit and talk with me if you like" He tells her then sipping on his tea. She smiles and sits down on the small couch besides his chair.

"Thank you. What are you reading?" She asks him.

"Oh this, it's a book about Viking's. It's very interesting."

"Will you read me some?" she smiles at him. "Really?! You want me to read to you?" He asks excitedly. "Sure, It's kind of a boring night."

"Oh you won't be sorry, trust me in no time at all you will be hooked on this book" he says and starts reading.

 

**20 mins later..**

 

" Vikings, were Norse seafarers, mainly speaking the Old Norse language, who raided and traded from their Northern European homelands across wide areas of northern, central and eastern Europe, during the late 8th to late 11th centuries."  He chuckles as he reads.

Casey yawns and looks at the clock, feeling very bored and gets an idea. "Um..Would you mind if I get a book of that shelf over you?" He looks up from the book and grins "Yes you may my dear"

She smiles and walks over to the side of the chair and leans over him reaching up to grab a random book or at least acting like she was. Her chest is very close to his face.

"I can't reach it" She pouts. He is about to get up but then she fake rips and falls over onto him and he grabs her to catch her and they fall over on the floor and he's on top of her.

Orwell is has a shocked look on his face "oh my, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" and is about to get off of her when she grabs his sweater and pulls him back down and kisses him and wraps her legs around him.

 

He shallows hard "Casey? My word! What on earth are you doing?"

"Orwell.. Ooh Orwell. I need it" she says as she reaches down her hand and unzips his pants and slips her hand inside rubbing on his cock.

His eyes get wide "But..but.. Casey I'm even older then Dennis. It wouldn't be right"

She smiles at him "Yeah but you are in a sexy young body. So fuck me." Her hand is directly rubbing on his shaft making him groan in his throat . She slips her pants and panties off quickly and guides his cock to her wetness.

"Now Orwell..please"

He finally thrusts forwards into her wet pussy and they both let out a moan of pleasure.

"Ooh fuck more!" Orwell moves on her and gets the hang of it, so he goes faster and she moans louder. "mmhmh" "Oh it feels so good mm"

Orwell is not used to things like this but he has read many books on it etc but does his best to please. "Tell me how it feels for you"

"Ahh it feels like every nerve is being touched, the friction is strong and making me achy."

Orwell gets an idea and grabs a pillow off the chair and gently slides it under his ass lifting it up and resumes pushing deep into her. "Omg!!! Ooh Fuck yes!" she moans louder.

The pillow got her at the perfect angle for his cock to hit her sweet spot over and over again. Her toes curls and and she grips harder onto shoulders.

He's making these small grunts now feeling her tightness around him and can feel himself very close. "Ooh Casey! You look and feel like a Greek goddess. Cum with me"

He plays with her clit and she yells out in ecstasy "ooh ohhooh ORWELL!!"

They both climax hard together and he rolls over beside her breathing hard.

 

"Are you still bored?" He asks.

"Nope" She says with a big grin.

"Time for more Vikings then!" He saysexcitedly.

 

*Face palm*

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request by Fundamental R. Enjoy!*


	5. Let's Get Her Back

 

Dennis and the horde had been without the Casey girl for at least a year now, but they never had forgotten her, Dennis had talked to the beast trying to get him to help him find her and bring her back. He was convinced that she was the only one that could be with them and who could understand them. The beast finally agreed to help him in his search for her.

Dennis gives the Beast the address he found on the internet to Casey. So they both had the light to find her. They set off into the night running and climbing, it took them a good hour to get to her apt and when they finally did they looked through the window.

 

Luckily the window was open a crack to let the late summer air in. They climbed in and hid in the darkness. She finally came in from the bedroom area wearing a tank top and soft shorts for bed time and drying her hair. She just got out of the shower.

 

Dennis speaks to her first and says "Casey" She stops and looks to see him standing there exactly the same as how she left him. The bare upper half all strong and toned, his eyes staring though her. She gulped and said in a panicked voice "Oh shit!" she makes a break for it and they jump into action running after her and she makes her way around the couch.

"We just want to talk, that's all" Dennis pleads to her. She shakes her head no "Dammit why can't you just leave me alone!" Casey is about to take off again when they jump over the couch and grab her wrapping their arms around her.

 

She can't move now and is getting tired and slumps forwards. Dennis spins her around to face him and looks at her face. He puts his forehead against hers "Casey..." He breathes. Her eyes are shut. He leans forward more and kisses her softly.

Dennis picks her up and carries her and lays her on the couch and he's sits beside her looking down at her.

"We need you Casey, we..what you with us. I need you."

Casey looks up at his icy blue eyes and lays her hand on his arm and brings him down to her and kisses him. "I need..you too"

 

He gets his body more on top of her then and starts kissing her neck. She closes her eyes feeling his warm tongue on her neck and her eyes flutter. Her hand goes down and undoes his belt and he pulls away a second to look her in the eyes. "Please" is all she says to him.

He nods and pulls off her shorts and underwear then moves to get her tank top off.

Both Dennis and the Beast look at her body in awe. "Perfection" The Beast says and slowly licks her stomach and chest. Sucking and nipping as he goes. "mmmh" she mewls.

 

Dennis gets his pants off and is already hard for her. He lifts one of her legs up and his other hand rubs on her pussy to get it wet. "Ahahh" She moans. Once it feels wet enough , he slides into her warm pussy making them both melt in the feeling of pleasure.

Every thrust is Dennis then the beast and so on. Taking turns pleasing her thrusting deep into her making her feel every inch of his cock. "Faster.." she moans. They wrap her legs around them and start pounding into her making his teeth grind and him making growling noises thanks to the Beast.

She pulls him down to kiss her and their tongues start dancing while he's thrusting.

"ooh fuck!" she cries as he pinches her nipples and licks them.

An hour passes by of endless hot sex, both of them breathing harder about to hit their climax.

It all comes in a rush "fuucckk!!" He groans and she moans.

 

They both look at each other and grin.

"Be with us Casey. Will you?"

 

"Yes I will." she says and smiles.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for fizzy_drink. Enjoy!*


	6. Incident At The Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X 2 Oc's. Story takes place at the zoo when those 2 girls put Barry's hands on their breasts and ran off laughing. But Dennis is used in this version..*

 

These 2 girl's that were on a tour with other teenagers were walking around giggling at the animals. One of the girls was Korean and her name is Nelly and the other girl which was Indian and her name is daisy.

Daisy looks up and points out a guy working, sweeping up the trash outside one of the cages. She says to her friend "Hey look at him" Nelly looks over and smiles "You want to play with him? He's kind of cute" Daisy says "Let's go then" with a big smile.

 

They run over to him and Daisy speaks first. "Hey, there"

Dennis turns around "I'm sorry..am I blocking your view?"

"Oh no, we were wondering if there's somewhere we all can talk to you...in private. Maybe?" Nelly asks. He just looks at them with that stern glare holding his broom. "I..I don't know, I'll get in trouble."

"Oh come on, just for a little while for a talk. Please?"

He sighs. "Okay, follow me. But just a few min's. Then I have to get back to work."

 

The girls follow him into some extra room in this small storage house. He lets them in first and then he closes the door behind him locking it. Making sure no one comes in and finds them.

He looks to them and they are standing right in front of him which makes him jump a little. They both grin and Daisy takes his hand and put's it up the bottom of her shirt and lays it on her breast.

Dennis swallows hard not knowing what to think. "I- I don't think you sh-should do that." He stammers, hating how great her breast feels in his hand. "Really?" Nelly asks, unzipping his pants and moving her right hand down his underwear. "I think we should."

She grips the upper half of his cock in her hand and moves her hand up and down. Daisy smiles at her and takes her top off, exposing her perky breasts. Dennis lets out a moan, enjoying how they are treating him. "Feels good, huh?" Nelly asks, letting his piece go to pull down his pants and underwear. "I think he likes us." Daisy says, grabbing his hard on and massaging it. "Hey, I call dibs on his cock. You can play with another part of him." Daisy lets go if him so Nelly can suck his cock. 

Daisy leans in and kisses Dennis, moaning into his lips. Dennis squeezes her breast, flicking his tongue over the nipple. Daisy giggles and kisses him lustfully, unbuttoning his shirt. Dennis uses his free hand to push Nelly closer to his cock. She sucks him hard, using her tongue to lick him up and down, sucking him like a lollipop.

Daisy throws Dennis's shirt to the side and moves to start sucking on his neck. He lets go of her breast and moves his hand down to ass, grabbing it through her skirt. "I'm not wearing underwear under this." She whispers in his ear. Dennis hardens in Nelly's mouth and moves his hand to slip under her skirt in between her legs. His fingers find her pussy and he starts rubbing her. "Ohh!" She moans into his neck.

Dennis grips the back of Nelly's hair and gives her a little pull. She runs her hands up his chest and continues to suck. "Faster, baby!" Daisy moans, throwing her head back. Dennis does as she says, feeling his fingers getting wetter from her juices. Dennis can already feel her getting close to her high so he stops fingering her and moves her away from him. "Get on your knees and join your friend." He commands.

Daisy smiles and does as he says. Daisy gets his top half and his balls while Nelly continues to suck the bottom half. They move in sync, harder and faster and Dennis leans against the wall and grips their hair. Nelly is the first one to pull away. "I want you in me." She tells Dennis. She strips off her top and kicks off her skirt, revealing her bare skin. 

Daisy moves off of Dennis and takes off her skirt. "Me too." Dennis smiles at the girls. "Who's first?" He asks. The girls look at each other, a smirk on their faces. "Me." Nelly says. "But I want you to ride me doggy style." She gets on all fours and shows him her ass. Dennis can feel his erection getting harder. He kneels down besides the girl and pushes her into his cock, no warning.

"Ah!!" She cries out in pain and pleasure. "Where do you want me, Daddy?" Daisy asks. "Lay down in front of your friend with your legs open. She's going to finger you." Daisy does as he says, guiding Nelly's fingers in her pussy. Dennis gets in a better position behind Nelly and starts thrusting himself into her. "Oh, yeah! Oh fuck!" Nelly moans, pushing her fingers deeper into Daisy. "Ohh! Finger me faster, Nelly!" Daisy cries, rubbing her fingers on her own pussy lips. 

Dennis watches the girls, their fingering getting him more turned on. He goes faster in Nelly, using one hand to keep her steady and one hand inside of her pussy. "Oh, fuck, that feels good!" Nelly tells him. Daisy cums onto Nelly's fingers and watches her friend suck them dry. Dennis moves out of Nelly and lays on the ground. "One of you, ride me." Nelly and Daisy exchange a few whispers before Nelly climbs on to Dennis's erection. "I'm going to ride you, baby." She tells him. "And I'm going to sit on your face." Daisy says, lowering herself onto him, but still hovering above him.

Dennis moves Daisy down a bit so he can kiss her pussy. Nelly starts riding Dennis, slow at first, but watching him tongue fuck her friend makes her wetter. She goes at a faster pace, making Dennis lick Daisy's pussy faster. "Ahhh! Ohh!!" Daisy moans, riding his face. Nelly rubs her clit as she rides Dennis, still watching her friend get fucked. "You like riding him, Nelly?" Daisy asks as she moves on his face faster. "Oh, very much!" She answers. "You picked a good one, Daisy!"

 

Nelly can feel his cock throbbing inside her as she rides him hard and that makes her moan louder with want. Daisy feels her high coming hard and fast "Ooh Fuck!!" she moans as she cums. Dennis licks up all of her sweet juices, Daisy gets off of his face and gets beside him to start kissing him.

Dennis takes a hold of Nelly's hips and pushes himself upwards to go deeper. "OOh yes!" she cries out. He groans feeling her pussy getting tighter around his cock. Dennis is about to lose himself any moment.

He grits his teeth because the release is so strong. "Gahhh!!" He groans loudly. Nelly lets out a little cry of of pleasure at the same time.

 

Daisy giggles at them panting. "Fuck that was great" Nelly says as she slides off Dennis's cock.

"Yeah..it was" He says breathing hard.

They all get their clothes back on and The girls give him a kiss before they leave. He unlocks the door and they are about to walk out.

"Wait..will I see you two again?" He asks.

The girls look at each other and smile then back at him. They laugh and run out of the room leaving Dennis their alone.

He drops to his knees knowing he was just used with a look of heartbreak on his face and yells out "Ahh!!" really upset.

 

Up until Patricia whispers something to him. "This is why you need to join me to get the Beast to help us all, Dennis... Will you help me in this and help destroy people like those?"

 

He looks up and says "What ..do you want me to do?"

 

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for StrongWah*****. On Wattpad. Enjoy! :)*


	7. Massage Therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Reader/YN * His Ocd will differently show in this lol*

 

Y/N is going to go have a massage, she was told it was very good for her health.

She comes into the office and leans on the front desk waiting for someone to check her in. A lady comes out of the other room ans says " Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, I have an appointment with Dr Crumb, for message therapy"

The lady smiles and clicks on her laptop "Oh yes, he will be right with you in a few mins. Just take a seat." You sit down and wait.

 

Then you hear a Boston accent. "Y/N?"

You look up and see this very handsome man with the bluest eyes and close shaven hair, he's wearing a dark grey button up shirt and black pants, and black rimmed glasses.

 

You snap out of your mind fog "Yes? I mean I'm Y/N." and get up to greet him.

"Hello..I'm Dr Crumb, this way please"

You follow him into this very clean looking room with a long massage table and some cabinets and and a sink with a changing screen.

The room smells like it was just cleaned and candles.

 

He washes his hands and then says "Sorry it took while for me to get to you, I uh..was cleaning and sanitizing everything." He takes a clean white button short sleeve shirt out and puts it on. *Maybe his massage jacket?* You think to yourself.

"That's just fine" You say with a smile. "Good..uh I need you to step in that shower room over their and wash off a bit, then come back for your massage, okay?" he tells you.

 

He hands you a clean towel for drying off and one for the massage. You step into the room and take a quick shower. After you come back out and he standing by the table waiting and had lined up some bottles of different liquids.

"Just lay down on the table on your stomach and put your face right their into that hole in the table." He tells you. You lay down on the table and get comfy. He takes a hold of both ends of your towel and unwraps you, then he lays across your ass.

"Breezy" You joke. He gives you a small giggle and puts on tight rubber gloves which makes a snapping noise that makes you jump a little. It's a little strange to wear gloves for a massage but oh well.

Dr crumb starts rubbing on your shoulders with some kind of oil. It feels really nice and you get very relaxed as he works his way down your back and sides, working knots out you never knew you had. You take long deep breaths as he works magic with his strong hands.

 

He's on your lower back so close to the curve of your ass. You hear him sigh a little.

You kind of smirk to yourself. "Do you want a higher range massage or just regular?" He asks.

"What's higher range?" you ask. "It's a massage of the legs and thigh muscles"

 

"Oh, okay that's fine."

 

"Well.. just turn over on your back and cover your chest with your arms and I'll lay the towel where it needs to be" He tells you.

You do as he says and he takes the towel and throws it in the hamper, and gets out a smaller on and gently lays it between you legs to cover your genitals. That makes you blush a little.

 

"Okay, Y/N I need you to relax and spread your legs so I can massage your thigh muscles. Please."

You blush again and spread your legs open wide, the towel still draped over your pussy. He starts rubbing on your legs and thighs working his way up, his hands slide onto your inner thighs and work, they are so close. You close your eyes because you are feeling all tingling because of his hands and fingers so very close you can almost feel it.

"Hows that feel?" He asks. "It feels really relaxing." is all you can say, not wanting to let him know you are getting turned on.

"Do you want even higher massage?" He asks in almost a husky tone. That makes you bite your lip. "Yes.."

He removes the towel and lubes up his hands and rubs his fingers around your opening and mound deeply massaging it. Your hand grips the side of the table.

 

That's when his fingers start rubbing directly on your clit and the other hand rubbing in between your wet lips. "ahh.." you mewl." It feels so good. He's rubbing faster now. Your hips lift up trying to get even more friction. His fingers that is on your lips slide into you deeply and rub on your sweet spot. "oomg..uuh" you cry out.

 

"It's so achy.." You breath out between moans. "I can work that out for you if you like" He offers. You shake your head yes. He unzips his pants and takes his cock out already hard and scoots your body down more on the end of the table and pushes into your dept's hitting all the right spots. "Ooh fuck!" You moan. He groans "Oh Y/N.."

His hips move in circles making his cock rub inside you in all kinds of ways as he thrusts harder and faster. He reaches down between your bodies and rubs on your clit.

"Ahh fucck! uhh" You moan.

He keeps going faster and you feel like you are getting close to climax already.

All you can think is how the hell is he this good? Dr Crumb slams his cock s hard as he can into your soaking wet pussy and you shatter "Ahhhh!" You loudly moan.

He cums shortly after you and slides out and grabs a wet towel and cleans you up. Which is very relaxing.

 

"Feel better Y/N?"

 

Your body is so relax now and you feel like a million bucks. "I feel awesome" you say with a big grin. You hop off the table with wobbly legs and get dressed. "What's your name?"

"Dennis" He answers.

"Well, Dennis... I will defiantly come back next week." You share a little goodbye kiss.

 

"I'll be looking forward to it."

 

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for MrsOfficerF. On Wattpad. Enjoy! *


	8. Fitting Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Claire Benoit x Barry* A little fun in the fitting room but at what cost? :O

 

Claire and Barry went to the mall to find a dress for her when Barry says "Okay, lets try this!"

They walk into the fitting room and she undresses and pulls up the dress slowly fitting her arms through the arm holes looking back at Barry eyeing her from behind.

 

"Can you zip me up?" She giggles. He bites his lip and walks closer to her back he puts his fingers on the zipper to pull it up and he leans into her and kisses her neck.

"Heh Barry! That tickles."

He giggles and continues kissing and then licking her neck on the sensitive spots on her neck.

"Ooh Barry" She breathes out.

His strong hands go down to the hem of the dress and hikes it up above her hips. He lowers her panties and then rubs on her ass, slapping it a little making her giggle.

 

His fingers run up her thigh and rub between her pussy folds "Mmm is this wetness for me? You naughty girl you."

"Maybe.." She teases. Barry smiles and bends her forwards and rubs his cock between her wet folds.

She bites her lip "Uhh More.." Barry pushes his cock forwards sliding into her and then pulling out to the tip then pushing forwards again over and over again.

"Ommg stop teasing me Barry" She moans.

"Alright alright I'll be nice" He grins and starts thrusting at a good pace. "Ooh Barry!" She cries out.

 

Meanwhile...

 

Casey enters the store and is looking for something for her to wear for Barry since they have been dating for awhile now. She eyes a pretty silky nightgown and just has to go try it on.

She walks over to the fitting rooms and when she walks in she hears what sounds like moaning?

Casey can't help but be curious so she walks over to the door to sneak a peak through a small crack in the door, but when she does she see's something unexpected.

 

Barry? Her Barry? Fucking Claire Benoit?! WTF!

 

Barry is really going on Claire and she's moaning loudly now "Ooh Yes! Yes! Keep going!"

That's when the door slams open and a they both look to see a very angry looking Casey.

 

"Barry! You son of a bitch! How could you!" she throws the nightgown in his face.

"Wait! Casey girl!" He zips up his pants and runs after her.

 

She suddenly turns and says "Go right ahead and fuck her! Since you like her so much!"

All Barry can do is stand their with his mouth open. "But.."

 

"Oh and since your doing Claire... I'm just going to go and have hot sweaty sex with Dennis then! Chow" She walks off leaving Barry standing there shocked.

 

"Well, nice going Barry... I'll get laid tonight, after all." Dennis rings in his ear.

 

 

Barry face palms himself.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for Iforgiveandfor***. On Wattpad Enjoy!*


	9. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis X Casey Cooke. Part 2 of the one shot "Fitting Room"

 

Later in the evening Casey waited and waited for for someone to come back to the hideout after what happened with Barry at the the mall.

She was so angry at him for having sex with Claire. "Claire! Of all the people to have sex in this world..it had to be her? wtf." she says to herself.

Just gotten out of the shower and now getting into her pjs and drying her hair.

 

Casey hears someone walk down the hallway into one of the rooms. She smiles and takes a deep breath "Well here goes nothin"

 

She walks down the hallway seeing one of the door's half way open, she goes tot he door and peers in and see's Dennis starting to button up his shirt.

She opens the door and is standing their staring. He looks up at her "Oh..uh, hey Casey. Do you need something?"

 

Casey gives him a cute smile and runs up to him and jumps up and wraps her legs around him with her arms draped around his neck. Her lips smash against his, her tongue invading his mouth rubbing against his. He makes a "mmh" sound and she pulls back to look at him.

"I need..you, to fuck me" She says breathlessly. Dennis swings her around onto the bed, him on top of her. Kissing and sucking on her neck, his hand unzips his pants and unleashes the beast   ***NO PUN INTENDED...OR WAS IT? lol***

 

He slides into her wetness with a grunt of want. She tightens her legs around him to push him into her even more. "Fuck me Dennis! Fuck me so good!" she moans.

Dennis starts thrusting his hips up hitting her sweet spot deeply making her yell out in pleasure.

"Ooh Dennis! Ohh Dennis!"

"Oh fuck Casey! Keep saying my name!" He moans.

 

He pounds her pussy hard and fast giving her a ride of her life. Moaning and slapping sounds echoing the room. "Ooh Dennnnis!" she moans again.

Dennis plays with her clit, rubbing it just right making Casey shout out in bliss.

"Say I'm better then Barry.."

"What..what?" she asks in a half moan.

 

"Say I'm better at fucking you then Barry! Say it or I won't let you cum!" He shouts.

She wants to cum so bad because it feels so good and she can't deny it.

"Yes!! Dennis You fuck me better then Barry! You fuck me so good! Ohh please! Let me cum! Your the best Dennis!"

 

He plays with her clit faster and thrusts into her all the way making them both go over the edge.

"OOh fuck!!" she moans loudly, while he groans into her ear.

 

They fall over on the bed breathing hard holding each other for dear life.

She leans over and kisses him. "Fuck Barry, he can have her... Want to be my boyfriend?"

 

"What do you think?" He smirks.

 

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request by DennisC. from Wattpad Enjoy! and be sure to check out part 1 of this called *Fitting Room* ;)*


	10. She's So Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Molly OC* 
> 
> Photo: Model Stella Maxwell. I think she looks the part of Molly. :)

**A month ago.**

Dennis and Molly had met a month ago while she cheer leading practice, she had noticed him staring and thought he was cute, so she went over to him and started talking with him, and they hit it off in some strange way.

 

**Present.**

 

She had convinced him to take her tot he candy store, and of course he was hesitant, since he wasn't good with people, but he went along with it after seeing her puppy dog eyes. He was a sucker for that in a nutshell.

After getting what she wanted, he pays for it and they leave.

Walking back to the car..

"Oh Dennis, you want to see what I got?"

"Uh sure" he answers in his normal stern voice. She smiles "I got candy buttons, some bubblegum, strawberry jelly beans and this long twisted rainbow lollipop.

He raises a brow.

They get to the car and he takes out his handkerchief and opens the door for her.

"Awe thank you Sweetie." she giggles and gets in. He blushes really bad and tries to hide it by messing with his glasses a little and walks over to the other side of the car and gets in putting his seat belt on.

 

**10 mins later on the way back to his apt.**

 

He hears her going through the bag so he glances over to see her sucking on that lollipop, her soft pink glossy lips wrapped around it going up and down.

He tries to keep focus on the road but it's starting to get harder to concentrate, not to mention the tightness in his pants becoming painful.

They finally get back to the apt.

They both take off their shoes at the door, because Dennis likes the floor clean. Molly goes into the bedroom while Dennis unpacks the stuff he got at the hardware store.

When he gets done with that he walks into the bedroom looking for Molly, he sees her messing with one of her stockings trying to fix it.

"Dennis can you help me with this?" She asks sweetly.

"Uh sure..what's the problem with it?"

"Oh it's just twisted up" She replies.

"Okay" he kneels down on one knee in front of her bringing his hands up to her thigh to fix it.

Now Dennis wouldn't admit it but, he takes his time untwisting the silky fabric feeling her soft thighs underneath his fingers, his mind wonders into lustful thoughts.

 

The only things they have done together so far was make out and touch each other, but they still hadn't had sex or oral sex yet. He was trying to wait as long as he could for her making it a hopefully sweeter moment for both of them. But now, he felt himself starting to lose it.

His hands and fingers so painfully close to her sweet pussy driving him crazy with want.

He can hardly stand it anymore. "Are you okay? You look a little flushed" She asks.

 

He runs his tongue over his bottom lip and says "Sit of the edge of the bed and lay back"

Molly giggles and does it without question. He moves forwards on his knees to her and pulls off her panties, and then he opens her legs and rubs on her inner thighs, staring at her sweet looking pussy.

"Are you going to touch me again?" She smiles. "I'm..going to do more then that" he leans forwards and licks her pussy making her jump at the feeling. He groans at how good she tastes and really starts tonguing her. "ahuhh Dennis" She moans.

That only turns him on more.

 

He sucks on her clit awhile getting her really wet and moaning with want. His hand wonders down and he unzips his pants pulling his rock hard cock out and then he pulls himself up more and rubs the tip between her warm wet folds making him groan louder.

"Mm more" she whimpers. Dennis pushes forwards entering her. "Take a deep breath"

Molly breathes in deeply then out. That's when he thrusts all the way in inside her taking her sweet virginity. She barely makes a whimper and then she nods. Dennis kisses deeply, thrusting into her more and more. "Molly.. you feel soo good" he breathes.

 

"Ooh please more..more" She almost begs. Her legs wrap around his hips bringing him closer.

His thrusts become harder and faster "Moll...y your so tight" he groans.

"Oooh Dennis, I love your cock! You feel so good!" She moans loudly.

He thrusts into her 3 more times then spills into her after hearing that from her lips that sent him over the edge. "Gawd! Molly!!" her moans of her cumming coming soon after "Ahhfuc!"

Dennis falls over breathing hard into her neck.

 

"Molly..your so sweet"

 

**End.**


	11. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Molly* a movie, lots of teasing and maybe some Daddy kink later on lol*

 

It was a raining night and boredom set in so Molly came up with the idea of watching a movie with Dennis on the couch all warm and cosey, even tho he was on one end of the couch and Molly the other. Which was a bit awkward, so she gets an idea and jumps up in her cute little cotton dress with daisy's on it. "I'm going to make popcorn" with a big cheerful smile.

Leaving Dennis alone with his thoughts for 6 mins.

 

Dennis watched Molly leave, his eyes watching her ass as she walked out of the room. He felt the familiar feeling of his pants tightening as he thought of how tight she was. Molly was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. She was also the best he ever had. Thinking of their earlier activities made his pants even tighter. Dennis heard the microwave beep and he tried to hide his bulge as he waited for Molly to come back.

 

In the kitchen still adding butter and a little salt she turns the radio on listening and singing along to  ***The Beach boys - God only knows.*** Shaking her hips back and forth.

She gets it all ready and enters the living area, smiling big. She sits the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, adding a plate underneath it (because she knows how Dennis feels about that)

"I'm back" With a giggle "You miss me, sweetie?"

"Of course I did." Dennis said, appreciating that she put the popcorn bag on a plate.

"Look" She raises her hand in front of him and shows him a small burn on her finger. "The steam burnt me" she makes a pouting face. "You poor thing." He mutters, raising her finger to his lips and placing a small kiss on her burned flesh.

"I'm just glad I didn't burn the popcorn this time." "Oh I wanted to ask you if you wear Ties?" She asks. He smiles against her finger and slowly gives Molly her finger back. "I'm glad you didn't. Last time the apartment smelled for days. I do wear ties. On occasion. Why?"

"Oh Just wondering.." she pauses twirling a strand of hair around her finger in thought. Of course there was more to it then that but she doesn't say not wanting to give it away. Dennis loved how amazing Molly looked as she twirled her hair. She looked every bit her age, which turned him on more. He was curious as to why she asked about ties, but decided not to.

 

She suddenly sits across his lap facing the tv and lays her head ion his shoulder giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I promise I won't burn the popcorn anymore" She smiles looking at the tv and moving her ass some trying to get comfy. Of course she's doing it on purpose. Dennis tensed up as she moved to lay across him. He knew she was moving her ass across his crotch on purpose. He laid his hand close to her pussy, rubbing her thigh softly.

"That tickles!" She laughs. He moves his hand further down, almost close to her lips.

She gently slaps his hand and says "Don't be so naughty! You don't want Patricia getting pissy do you?" She says smirking. He grabs her pussy and sticks two fingers inside her, not too deep, but just enough to make her moan. "I don't care what she thinks." He whispers in her ear before removing his fingers.

Him doing that made her think that he was being mean so she jumps off his lap and makes a huff noise. "I'm telling!" she turns and walks down the hallway.

Before she can get into the hallway, Dennis grabs her from behind and presses her against his front, so she can feel his bulge against her. "Don't go. Let me apologize."

"Nope..nope" she shakes her head fast. "I'm telling all your dirty little secrets Dennis, and I'll get you in so deep I'll just have to ask Patricia if I can slap your ass for doing so." She sticks her tongue out at him. "Why ask Patricia?" He asks her. "Why don't you just punish me?"

She pauses a min. "Because she's the boss and she controls you" " and..and.. I'm not that type. Elizabeth was tho. Not me tho, nope nope." Now she's just acting childish.

Dennis kisses her neck to calm her down, his hand moving down her stomach. "I know you aren't. That's what I like about you. I like how you aren't that type of girl." His hand finds her pussy again and he slowly lifts up her dress so his hand can hover over her heat. "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

 

"Can I turn around now?" She asks. He lets go of her, allowing her to turn around. She backs up a little, then she reaches under her dress and pulls down her panties and twirls them around her finger then sling shots them in his face giving her long enough time that she runs into the bathroom and locks the door and you can hear her giggling. "You can't touch me! nah nah!"

Dennis smiles at her teasing. She forgets he's a janitor and opening locked doors is his specialty. Dennis goes to his tool belt and gets his skeleton key. He opens the door in less than a minutes and blocks the door so she can't leave. He enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him.

"That's not fair!" she pouts "You cheated" "You big naughty cheater with a key man!"

Dennis smirks at her. "Maybe I did. But you're the one who ran off. What are you going to do about it?" Dennis keeps the door blocked, so she can't leave. This game of cat and mouse is tiring him. All he wants is to fuck her sore.

"Uh..well" She tries running past him then. Huffing and puffing as she does it. "I'm still telling"

Her escape fails and she ends up back in his arms. He wants nothing more than to just take her then and there, even if she struggles at first. "How are you going to tell if I'm going to keep the light?" He asks her, pushing her against his boner. "I'll just have to wait then" She smirks

"Can you let me go now?"

Dennis pushes her against the wall, his strong build keeping her pressed against the wall so she can't move. "Perhaps we should have some fun while we wait." He tells her, pushing his lips against hers. He wraps one of her legs around his waist and he pushes his cock into her pussy. She makes a groan sound with a cringe face.

"You like that, don't you?" Dennis whispers in Molly's ear, pushing himself against her again. This time, he pushes deeper into her. "Ahh" she whimpers. Her muscles contract tightly. He smiles at her pleasure. He pushes into her again, harder and deeper this time. He slips one hand under her dress and grabs one of her breasts, flicking the nipple.   "Kiss me more, it helps" She says breathlessly.

Dennis does as she says. He pushes his tongue into her mouth and thrust into her, making her slide up the wall a bit. He pinches her nipple and continues to play with it as he kisses her harder.

She moans deeply into his mouth and sucks on his tongue. The feeling is overwhelming her since it's only her second time. "Dennis...I don't..think I can last much longer.." she says struggling to breath. She then lets out a very loud moan and her head falls back.

Her wetness dripping down his cock onto his pants and floor.

Dennis sucks on her neck, not caring that she'll have visible hickeys. He unbuckles his pants, letting his huge boner out. Dennis likes how wet she is for him, this turns him on more. He teases her by rubbing the tip of his cock against her clit. He pulls off her dress and her bra and latches on to her right nipple. He rubs his cock around her pussy, feeling how wet she is. He wants her to tell him it's okay to enter her. He almost wants Molly to beg him to fuck her.

"Dennis.. bedroom. Please" she points.

 

Dennis wraps both her legs around his waist, steps out if his pants, and carried her to the bedroom. He lays her on the bed and gets on top of her immediately. He grabs her wrists and pin them above her head. He rubs his cock all over her pussy lips, loving how turned on she is by him. "Beg me to enter you." He tells her. "Beg me to fuck you." He says, giving her a quick tease by pushing some of himself in and pulling himself out.

 

"Plea..please pleease Dennis..pplease da..daddy, please. I'll be good I promise" she begs sweetly and in almost like she's in pain just waiting for it.

Dennis gets harder when she calls him Daddy. Dennis thrusts into her,not so hard, but just enough for her to moan.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to fuck you?" He asks her, thrusting himself harder into her. "How many times I jerked myself off, pretending it was you who was touching me?" He thrusts into her again, letting go of her wrist and rubbing his hands down her perfect body. "You're so fucking perfect." He tells her, thrusting into her at a faster pace.

 

"I've touch myself thinking about you to baby" she moans feeling another orgasm coming on. "Ooh yes..mmh ahhh ooh gawd!"

 

Dennis likes hearing her say that. He likes the idea of her touching herself, thinking about him. He can feel her orgasm coming on, so he starts thrusting harder. He uses one hand to steady himself and the other to rub her pussy lips. "Fuck, Molly!" He moans. "Call me daddy again." He grunts as he picks up the pace with his thrusts.

"Ooh Fuck me Daddy! I love yoou so much!" she climaxes around him squeezing him tightly. This being the first time she said I love you to him.

He slams into her a few more times before he climaxes inside her. "I love you too, baby." He says

 

She giggles and gives him an Eskimo kiss. He pushes her lips to his. He grabs her tight ass and squeezes it.

 

 

Suddenly the door opens and Elizabeth is standing in the doorway and takes a picture of them with her phone. "Well isn't that a perfect Kodak moment. I just might have to frame this sucker" She laughs.

 

 

**To be Continued..**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by me and The great Fearless! This one was extra long thanks to the great help. Look for part 2 of this called "Kodak Moment" :D* Also Elizabeth is another OC of mine used many times ;)*


	12. Kodak Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Elizabeth. and a cameo of Molly and The Beast. Part 2 of one shot "Movie Night" Enjoy!*

 

**After bursting into the bedroom where Molly and Dennis just had sex.**

 

She's still giggling and laughing. "Gosh, it smells like sweat and sex in here"

Dennis smirks, not bothering to cover himself. Elizabeth has seen all this before.

 

"I was just stopping by to.." She pauses a sec to take another quick picture then continues  "To see if you wanted to go out for pizza, but I see your busy... I guess that means coffee and maybe a cigarette" she turns to go back to the kitchen.

She calls from down the hallway going into the kitchen "What an eye full!"

Molly fell asleep after Elizabeth left, she was spent after all that. She looks like an angelic baby sleeping in her after glow.

 

Dennis watched Molly sleep, her breasts moving up and down. He could feel another boner coming on, but didn't want to wake her up. She has this little smile on her face.

 

It got so quiet all of a sudden which is kind of unusual for Elizabeth on days like this. There is sounds coming from the bathroom, the radio and water running?

Dennis goes to his bathroom and puts on his pants, quietly trying to leave the room. He closes the bedroom door behind him and follows the noise from Elizabeth's bathroom.

The radios playing "Muse - Supermassive Black Hole" since Elizabeth likes that type of music. She's undressing undoing her garters on the top of her black stockings holding them up, with her leg and foot on the side of the tub. She's wearing a black set Lacy bra and thong. The showers on getting hot.

Dennis peers in and sees Elizabeth getting undressed. The sight of her is hot to him, especially since she's surrounded by the steam from the shower.

 

The bra really shows the way her breasts are big and the thong really brings out the curve of her ass. It all really kind of makes her look like a dominatrix. She smiles to herself knowing hes peaking. "Well, you coming in or not?"

Dennis blushes that she noticed him checking her out. He steps into the bathroom, the fog filling up his glasses. He notices how much she looks like a dominatrix and he enjoys the look on her. They've had some hot sex games where she played the dominant and some where he played the dominant. He didn't have a preference for who was on top, all he cared was that her hot body was on his.

"Whatcha been doing all day besides humping Ms. Candy pants? Hmmm." she asks smirking. Dennis walks closer to Elizabeth. "Nothing much. Why, you jealous?" He asks, a playful tone in his voice. "Now why in the world would little ol me be jealous?" She tilt's her head to the side.

Dennis smirks, taking a few steps closer. "Because that used to be us."

"Use to be? hmm" She laughs. She turns around, her back facing his front and lifts her now longer silky black hair off her neck. "Be a dear, and unclasp me. Please" with a cute sigh.

 

Dennis pants tighten as he walks over to unclasp her bra. He brushes the side of her right breast on purpose to tease her. She playfully rolls her eyes "I've had a hard day today at work."  "My boss was being a asshole to me today."  
One thing Elizabeth hadn't told Dennis was what she did as a job, not wanting him to worry.

Dennis drops her bra to the floor and brushes his lips against her neck. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Well not you, since I know you don't like blood on you" she smiles with that look of understanding him. "But.. you can get in the shower with me and rub my neck. If you want?"

Dennis's hands travel to her front, massaging her breasts. "I would love to." He purrs into her neck. "I know..that's why I asked" She giggles. She slips her stockings and thong off. "Come on, Handsome"

 

Dennis strips off his clothes and joins Elizabeth in the shower. He starts rubbing her neck, slowly, but deep to get all the knots out of her neck. She turns around facing him and drapes her arms over his shoulders. "I think I'm ready to tell you about my job"

Dennis wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Really? What about it?"

 

"I'm.. I'm a exotic dancer."

 

This turns Dennis on, of course. He pushes her closer to him. "Really?" He whispers seductively. "Yes...I need a favor from The Beast. I need him to kill my boss, the man is a such an asshole and has tried making moves on me. He slaps my ass every time he passes me" She looks at him with puppy dog eyes.

 

Dennis let's her go and takes a step out of the tub. He falls to his knees and his back jerks. His body starts to change as he begins to change into the Beast. His bones pop and his muscles expand so his veins are exposed. He jerks his head up and looks at Elizabeth, his black eyes looking into hers. "Where is he?" The Beast growls.

"I didn't say now. I'm a little busy at the moment with Dennis" She lets out a big sigh. "I meant later tonight"

"Plus I'm to horny to have to wait for you to get back" She giggles.

 

The Beast stands to his full height, not caring that he's fully naked. "We don't have time to waste with yours and Dennis's games." He growls. "If an impure hurts us, than we must act fast to kill them."" Aww I didn't think you cared. About me anyways." she says sarcastically.

The Beast looks down at her, his eyes trailing her naked body. "Of course I care. You're a pure, one of the few in this world. I would do anything for any of my followers."

"Oh sure you would" She rolls her eyes. "Funny you said not to long ago you would kill a pure and now you say you do anything for them?"

"I would only kill a pure if they got in the way of our mission or put us in danger."

 

"And you taking away my time to have a good fuck with Dennis, which isn't fair I might add because now I'm being forced to do something by myself and finish my shower alone and it's because your a big meanie!" She pokes his chest with her finger.

The Beast looks down at her finger on his chest and spins her around. The Beast moves faster than Elizabeth can comprehend, but she finds herself with her front to the bathroom wall and him pressed against her. His cock is so close to her pussy. "I'll show you how mean I can be." He says in her ear, his hot breath smelling of blood. He slams into her pussy without warning and thrusts into her.

 

"Ahh Fuck!" She bites her lip and is shivering a little from the cool air hitting her wet skin the coolness causing her tense and tighten up around him.

 

The Beast feels her shiver under him so he starts going faster. He grabs both of her breasts in his hands and squeezes them, rubbing them raw so she'll get hotter. He licks her neck and gives it a small bite, sucking the tender skin.

" Oooh more...more! " She pushes her ass against him really hard making his cock hit her sweet spot. " Uhhhha! Fuck you!" She moans loudly.

The Beast moves them again, this time Elizabeth is on her back on the floor and the Beast is on top of her. He rams into her harder than before, turned on by her yelling that at him. He finds her sweet spot and makes sure his cock slams into it over and over again.

 

"Mmm you like how my pussy feels wrapped around you?" She licks and sucks on his neck while making a little growl noise.

"Mmmm," the Beast moans. "I do. I like how tight you are, how wet you are for me." He gives her a few more thrusts before he pulls out of her. He kisses her down her breasts, her stomach, until he reaches her pussy lips. He licks her enterance first, her cum on his tongue. He sucks on her clit, surprising her by sticking his tongue inside of her. He sucks her and uses one hand to rub her folds, growing harder as he touches her.

Her eyes roll back with her head tilted back and she grips onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin.

He sucks her harder, pressing his face closer to her heat. He moves his hand away from her folds and uses it to wrap around her ass cheeks and push her heat closer to him. "You like this, Elizabeth?" He asks, before he starts tonguing her.

 

"Yesss" in almost a hiss like moan. "Pleasee Let Dennis feel me to" her eyes flutter.

The Beast gives her pussy one last suck before giving Dennis the light. He looks down at her naked body and gets hard quick. "I see you started without me." He says, entering Elizabeth slowly. "You're already so wet." He states, turning them around so she's on top.

"Show me how turned on you are by me. Ride me, ride me so fast and fucking hard."

 

Elizabeth leans down and kisses him and she wraps her hand around the cabinet's open door and lifts her hips up sliding up all the way to the tip of his cock and then slamming herself hard against him. Her hips keep slamming against him fast and hard. Elizabeth is being so rough it's starting to hurt. As she does so she moans loudly.

Dennis tilts his head back and moans in pleasure. He likes how rough Elizabeth is being with him. The Beast takes back the light only to switch their positions so Elizabeth is on the floor and he is on top. He slams into her hard and fast, keeping the pace Elizabeth set for them.

 

" Uuhhh fuccck!" she climaxes, her muscles clinching so tightly, breathing hard and sweating.

 

The Beast continues to thrust, but Dennis takes control of his hands and roams them over Elizabeth's body, squeezing her pleasure parts. After a few more hard thrusts, the Beast comes inside of her and Dennis moans as he does. Dennis takes control of the body and leans close to Elizabeth's ear.

 

"Your face when you came, now that was a Kodak moment."

 

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by Me (Lizrenknight) and Fearless! These short stories have been awesome to write and I love having the help :D and I'm sure their will be more adventures of these pairs in the future.*


	13. A Brand New Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Patricia X My OC Elizabeth.*

 

Elizabeth just got out of the shower and dressed in a rose pink tank top and skirt when she remember's she forgot to check the mail.

So she opens the apt door and looks down and their's a package for her. "Oh goody! It came." She giggles to herself. She goes into her room and opens it up and pulls the item out.

What she has is a pair of black panties with lace that has a built in vibrator dildo in on the crotch area. She bites her lip and slips them on, pushing the vibrator up her pussy as she gets them all the way on.

"Mmm" she hums to herself and smiles.

Then she smells something good coming from the kitchen, "Oh yeah, forgot about dinner" she leaves them on and puts her skirt back on and goes into the kitchen and see's Patricia standing in her usual garb of skirt, turtle neck and heels, laying out the plates on the table.

 

Elizabeth sits down at the table watching Patricia. "Need any help?" "Not from you." She said curtly.

"What did you make? It smells nice." Elizabeth asks with a smile.

"Roast with mashed potatoes." Patricia reply's.

Elizabeth smiles and gets up to look, leaning quietly over Patricia shoulder to take a peak. "How pretty. I could have helped if you wanted it. I can cook to you know."

Patricia stopped what she was doing and gave an exasperated sigh. "I don't need help cooking. But if I ever need help being a whore, you'll be the first one I go to." Patricia brushed Elizabeth off and went back to fixing her dish.

 

Elizabeth sighs and walks back to the table and sits down. She just didn't understand why Patricia didn't like her. She shifts in her seat then when she does the underwear she got malfunctions and turns on making her jump in her seat and her hand slaps the table. She thanked goodness that it was very silent.

Her eyes get very wide as it turns on and she bites her lip.

Patricia pays no attention to Elizabeth. She rolls her eyes at the noise and puts the finishing touches on dinner.

Elizabeth is biting her lip, her finger nails are digging into the table as she is trying hard not to make any sound.

Patricia picks up the plate and walks over to the table, completely oblivious to Elizabeth. "Dinner is served." She says, looking down as she starts to set the table.

 

Elizabeth's hand suddenly lays on top of Patricia's. "Did I ever tell you that I think your very beautiful, Patricia" She says a little breathlessly and her eyes dilated.

 

Patricia glares at Elizabeth and moves her hand away. "If you are having one of your... little episodes, than perhaps you should eat in your room." Patricia hands Elizabeth her plate and sits down across from her.

Elizabeth can't hardly stand it, the vibrator is making her so horny at this point her nails dig into the table more and her eyes close and a little moan escapes her lips. "mmuhh"

Patricia glares at Elizabeth. "I think you should go to your room." She tells Elizabeth, a funny feeling arising in her stomach.

Elizabeth stands on shaky legs and walks over to the other side of the table, she twists Patricia in her chair to face her and jumps on her lap straddling her legs, pushing the vibrator into herself more, her face in Patricia's neck kissing it. "I need you.."

Patricia freezes, her body having a mind of its own. The useless thing between her legs feels like it becomes hard and Patricia can't help but feel almost pleasured by this feeling. "Elizabeth..." She moans, wanting to form other words, but her brain can't form any others.

As Elizabeth straddles her legs she doesn't even care anymore if Patricia feels the vibrations from her underwear. Elizabeth lifts her head to look into eyes. "Please don't hate me" she says breathing hard and her head tilts back and a loud moan escapes her.

As she moans her hips rock up hard against Patricia's crotch.

Patricia feels the strong vibration coming from Elizabeth's panties, but she can't even question it. Patricia pushes Elizabeth closer to her, making Elizabeth rock against her closer. She tilts her head back and lets out a moan. "Ohh, Elizabeth...." She purrs.

Elizabeth gets off Patricia's lap and gets down on her knees in front of her and slips her hands up under her skirt and rolls it up, her hands wrap around Patricia's cock and her lips claim it kissing the tip and then swirling her tongue around it slowly.

Patricia gasps in pleasure, never knowing what true pleasure was until that moment. "Ohh!" She cries out.

 

"Patricia use me.. I want you to feel and know what it's like to be a woman, I want you to use my body to explore all your questions, all your desires. I'm willing to do that for you." She says taking her hand "come with me" wanting to take her to the bedroom.

Patricia shakily stands up and follows Elizabeth to the bedroom. 

 

Once in the bedroom Elizabeth undresses herself, slipping off her tank top and her skirt, her bra throwing it aside, then her underwear slipping them down her legs slowly, the dildo comes out of her and she kicks them aside. Her pussy all wet dripping down her legs from it. She backs up and lays on the bed, her legs open, her arms above her head "Explore me.."

Patricia walks over to Elizabeth and hesitantly touches her breasts. She squeezes them, a small gentle squeeze to not harm Elizabeth. She finds that she likes when Elizabeth moans, something unfamiliar to her. Patricia pushes herself closer to Elizabeth and moves her hands down to her pussy. It's wet and her fingers are sticky the second she touches the substance. She cautiously puts her fingers in her mouth to taste the girl's fluid.

"How is it?" Elizabeth says smirking.

Patricia is unsure how to answer. She's not used to being the one without the answers. She is so used to having control in app situations. "Get on the bed. On all fours." Patricia commands her.Elizabeth does as she's told and gets on all four's and even shakes her ass just to be cute. "Yes, mam"

Patricia goes over to the girl, the thing in her skirt getting tighter. She kneels behind Elizabeth on the bed, taking off her shoes. She puts her index and her middle finger together and pushes them inside Elizabeth's pussy. Patricia likes how this feels so she starts moving her fingers in and out of Elizabeth, wrapping one arm the girl to hold her in place while she finger fucked her. Patricia added another finger and went faster.

"ohhh uuhh!" She moans. "More! More!" pushing herself against Patricia's fingers. Patricia complies, adding another finger. She towers over Elizabeth, the arm she was using to stabilize her travels down until she finds Elizabeth's pussy lips. She rubs her folds and continues to finger fuck her. "You like that? Huh, you dirty girl?" Patricia asks, the sexy talk turning her on. The boner is resting on Elizabeth's ass cheek, but Patricia pays it no mind. She's more turned on with what her hands are doing.

"You like how I'm making you feel? How I'm controlling you?" To ensure Elizabeth says yes, Patricia sticks her fingers as far in as they could go inside of Elizabeth pulls them out slowly, only to repeat the process but goes faster every time she does it.

"Uuhhh yes! Yes I love it!! Please fuck your dirty girl!" she cries.

Patricia increases her speed, but stops rubbing Elizabeth's folds. Instead, she grabs her pussy hard, making sure there is still room for her to continue the finger fucking. "This pussy is ours." She growls, tightening her grip on Elizabeth's heat. "Only ours. You hear me, my dirty girl?" Patricia loosens her grip and leans down to lick Elizabeth's back from her ass to her neck, sucking on the back of her neck when she reaches it.

"Only yours.." She mewls.

Patricia sits back, pulling Elizabeth's with her so that Elizabeth sits in her lap. Patricia still had her fingers inside of Elizabeth and continues to thrust. The boner pokes at Elizabeth's back, but isn't being used. Patricia starts sucking Elizabeth's neck, leaving hickeys. "Ohh, Elizabeth!" She moans into her neck. Using her free hand, Patricia grabs one if Elizabeth's big breasts and squeezes it, massaging it.

"All of me.. belong to the horde. I'm all your's" she moans. This pleases Patricia, turns her on more. "You're so fucking good." Patricia says. "So fucking attractive in your short clothing. So many times I had bad thoughts about you. You ever think of me that way?" Patricia asks, jerking Elizabeth off faster.

  
"Yes Patricia I have.. I always wanted to get under that skirt and suck you off till your legs buckle and your eyes roll up" She giggles.

 

Patricia untangles herself from Elizabeth and moves the girl off her lap. "So do it then. Get me off."

"But I can do better then that" she pushes Patricia onto her back and climbs on top of her rolling up Patricia long skirt and rubbing her wet pussy against Patrica's erection, and slipping it into her depth's all the way. "Ooh fuck!" she cries.

Patricia moans out in pleasure and throws her head back. "Ohhh!" She cries out. "Oh, fuck, Elizabeth. Oh, this feels so good!" Patricia looks into Elizabeth's eyes, waiting for her next move.

Elizabeth leans down and gives Patricia a soft kiss. When she leans up she starts moving her hips as fast as she can pushing down on Patricia's shaft hard and fast like she does to Dennis and The Beast. her hands slips underneath Patricia's shirt and rubs her chest.

Patricia moans at Elizabeth's motions. She grabs onto Elizabeth's thighs and watches her as she rides.

" I love you! I love all of you! Id do anything for you all! I belong to you, my body, my heart, my soul.. Id die for you." Elizabeth cries and moans.

Patricia climaxes at Elizabeth's words, the pleasure over powering her.

 

When Elizabeth feels Patricia cum inside her she climax's to tightening around her. "Uuuhahh Rejoicecce!" she moans loudly hoping all of them heard her cries for them.

Patricia never felt such Love and loyalty.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by me "Lizrenknight and Fearless!" Thank you for the great help! :D Till next time of my Horde with my OC's sexy adventure's lol*


	14. A lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Casey Cooke X Orwell*

 

Casey Cooke was at school sent to detention once again, she sits their in one of the seats waiting around for an hour, a teacher is supposed to come in and talk and watch her.

She falls asleep waiting at her desk.

The teacher finally comes in  wearing a green sweater, dark grey dress pants and gold rimmed glasses that looked a bit out of date.

Casey? He shakes her shoulder.  She jumps a little "What? huh?"

" You need to stay awake young lady." 

He walks over tot he desk with his briefcase and sits it down on the desk.

"So I see you got detention again" He read off a paper.  "What was it this time?"

Casey sits up more  "Um..I missed 3 classes"        He tsks and shakes his head.  "That simply won't do Ms. Cooke." He sighs  "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson"

Casey's not sure what he means by that and looks confused.  

He chuckles "Come over here Ms. Cooke"

She slowly gets up and walks to the desk ans stands waiting for whatever he's going to say.

 

"Alright Ms. Cooke please pulls your pants down half way and bend over the desk, please"

Casey gets red in the face.   She doesn't want anymore detention this week so she does what he asked of her,  she unbuttons her jeans and pulls her pants down half way her legs and bends on the desk.   

"Good girl, now take a deep breath and your punishment will be over in no time" He tells her as he picks up a ruler and wacks her across the ass with it making her yell  "Ahh!"

He does it over and over again not letting up and counting them as he goes.

By the time he gets done he's up to 25, he puts the ruler down on the desk and looks down at her red ass and see's something else he wasn't expecting.  Her pussy was soaked.

*Does this turn her on?* He thought.   She was trying to catch her breath and then he asked her a question.   "Ms. Cooke are you turned on by this?"

She closes her eyes and shakes her yes shamefully.     

"Well, since we have a half hour left here, I'm going to have to take care of that." He says as his hand rubs on her ass soothing the soreness a little to Casey's relief.  His hand goes down over her wet pussy and he lightly slaps it.  "Ahmm" She moans.

 

He does that a few more times and then slips a few fingers into her rubbing them against her sweet spot fast making her want more.   "Uhh what are you doing?" She asks him.

"I'm teaching you a lesson."

He keeps fingering her, curling his fingers in her softness. Her soft moans sounding like pretty music to his ears.

 

"Are you almost ready to cum?"  He asks her.

"Yees I think ..I..I "  She moans.  His fingers move faster and she cries out hitting her climax hard.  "Ooh yessss!"  

 

After a few mins of resting through her blissfully moment the Teacher sits her up and pulls her pants back up and fixes her shirt.  "Alright Ms. Cooke you may go. But please don't get into trouble again or more will happen next time."

 

She shakes her yes and Leaves on wobbly legs  "Until next time"  She smirks to herself.

 

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for IFORGIVE*******. on Wattpad Enjoy! :D*


	15. So Bored Is The Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC's Elizabeth and Molly.*

 

"I'm bored" Molly says out loud out of nowhere. Elizabeth looks up from her magazine. "Why are you bored?"

"Because, Dennis isn't here" she pouts.

Elizabeth sighs "He's working is why" Molly rolls over on her stomach on the blanket she had laid on the floor " When is he going to be back?"

"6 Pm, and you already know this, Molly." Going back to reading her magazine.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Molly?"

"Can I barrow your lip gloss, please?"

Another sigh comes from Elizabeth "You already barrowed it and haven't returned it" Molly looks like she's thinking hard "Ooh yeah, I forgot."

Not even 2 min's pass by.. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth grits her teeth. "Yess, Molly?"

"Is it 6 Pm yet?"

Elizabeth rolls her eyes. "You just asked me, only 2 mins ago. Why on earth are you so antsy?"

"I'm not antsy, I'm just.. I miss him"

"Omg, Molly you just saw him early this morning. You can wait 4 more hours.."

Molly pouts and stomps her foot. She then grabs Elizabeth's cell phone out of her bag on the table "Then I guess I'm going to have to call him then!" she takes off down the hall.

Elizabeth gets after her "Hey! Give that back you brat!"

"Never!" She shouts from in the bedroom where she's trying to start dialing Dennis's number.

Elizabeth suddenly jumps on Molly and is trying to grab the phone from her "Give it back!"

"Nope! Never!" Molly shouts holding the phone up above her head.

"Son of a bitch, Molly!"

 

Elizabeth finally grabs it from her and throws it in the chair across the room and then pins Molly down sitting on her with all her weight. "Ha! Now you can't go anywhere! haha!"

"Ow! Get off me! Elizabeth get off! Owie! "

"Nope.." Elizabeth giggles at hearing her go on and on. "You need to settle down.."

"But, I want my Dennis bear!" She whines.

"I thought he was your Daddy Dennis? or was it Dennis daddy?" Elizabeth smirks.

Molly gets upset and starts kicking her legs up and down on the bed.

"Hey! Just stop will ya?! Stop acting like a little brat."

"Owie! Ow! Ow!" Molly shouts loudly. Elizabeth laughs "Really? I'm not sitting on you that hard"

She sighs and lets Molly get out from under her and she takes off for the door, Elizabeth grabs her from behind, with Molly kicking out her legs. "Let go! Let go! Ouchy!"

 

Elizabeth takes her to the bathroom and locks the door, sitting Molly down on the toilet seat.

She turns on the water and gets it warm and plugs the drain. "Alright now get in and settle down."

"Why should I?" Molly pouts and crosses her arms.

"Because I said so, and you will feel better once you take a nice warm bath."

Molly sighs "Fine.." she takes off her little t shirt and shorts and panties.

Elizabeth takes them and puts them in the laundry basket and waits as Molly slips into the tub and sits down.

Molly's lays down in the tub "I want my spongey thingy" Elizabeth throws it in the tub.

"Can I have some of your bath salts?"

Elizabeth rolls her eyes "Don't press your luck" she sighs and takes down the shower head sprayer "In fact here, go nuts until he gets home"

"What?" Molly acts confused. Elizabeth sets the sprayer a little harder but not to much "Open you legs Molly" Molly huffs a little and opens them. Elizabeth gets down by the tub and aims the water onto Molly's pussy. "Ooh.." she mewls.

"Here, go nuts" Elizabeth hands the sprayer to her to hold on herself.

Molly moans feeling the water hit her nerves in her clit.

Elizabeth leaves Molly in the bathroom and goes into the kitchen, she pours herself some coffee and sits at the table, hoping Dennis will get home already. "Gosh what a day "

 

Elizabeth hears the front door open and close. She tenses up, preparing to attack. She is about to go for the knife drawer when Dennis walks in.

" Oh thank the stars! Your home!"Dennis sets down his stuff, not expecting this reaction. "Yes, I am." He says

"That..that girl has been driving me crazy all damn day" she grits her teeth "I'm about to pull out my hair"

Dennis raises an eyebrow. "Molly? Where is she?" "why? What's when been doing?"

"She's in the bathroom taking bath" She sighs "All I've heard today is her asking Where's Dennis? When is he going to be home...blah blah blah."

"And omg the consent whining and taking my phone and her saying ouchy every time I touch her." She rolls her eyes.

Dennis didn't realize how attached Molly was to him. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

She takes a deep breath " She's such a brat. I don't know how much more I can take"

"I'm sorry she bothered you." Dennis tells her again. "You can rest in her room. I'll go see how she's doing."

"Good luck"Dennis smiles and walks towards the bathroom. He knocks on the door. "Molly?" He calls out, opening the door.

"Dennis Bear?" Molly answers. He opens the door wide open so he can see her. She jumps out of the tub and jumps in his arms getting his shirt and pants all wet. "I'm so so glad your home!" She says while kissing his face all over.

He hugs her back, hating how wet she made him. He kisses her back. "I missed you too." "Why did you have to leave me with Elizabeth? She's mean to me." she pouts

"I need to work. We need the money." She wraps her legs around him and has her arms draped over his shoulders and hugs him close "I never want you to leave me my Daddy Dennis."

Dennis hugs her back, pushing her closer to him. "I'm sorry." He replies. "Let me make it up to you."

"She sat on me and it hurt"

"Awww, my poor baby." He reply's. She shakes her head yes and pouts with those glossy pink lips.

He kisses her lips, sucking on her bottom lip. "Mmm yums" She giggles. He moves down to start sucking on her neck, finding her sweet spot. "Let me down" She asks. He lets her down. She gets down on her knees and rubs her hands up his legs and thighs getting close to his bulge "Can I have it, sweetie?" She smiles.

He moans at her touch. "Go ahead."

She unzips him and takes him out and starts licking up and down the shaft slowly, swirling her tongue around the tip.

Dennis gets hard at her touch, pushing her closer to his crotch. Molly starts sucking on him almost in nursing fashion. Her hands come up and pump his cock as she sucks. Dennis groans at her touch and moves his hips to slowly thrust in her mouth.

Elizabeth over heard him and sneaks into the bathroom and comes up behind him, her hands come up over his shoulders onto his chest and she kisses and licks his neck "Having fun?" she asks him in s sexy voice.

He turns his head to hers, giving her a small kiss. Molly doesn't like that Elizabeth's there so she sucks harder. Elizabeth just chuckles. Dennis moans into Elizabeth's mouth at how hard Molly is sucking. Elizabeth walks around to his side and kisses him swirling her tongue around his.

She whispers in his ear "Come to the bedroom with me and I'll deep throat you." she giggles.

Molly makes a choke sound. "See she can't do it" Elizabeth giggles.

Dennis grabs Molly's hand to help her up and takes Elizabeth's hand in his other one and follows her to the bedroom. Molly sticks her tongue out at Elizabeth.

Dennis squeezes Molly's hand in his to reassure her.

"You big meanie!" Molly yells. "I'm a big meanie? What about you, your a brat" Elizabeth yells back. "Girls, please" Dennis says. "Enough fighting!"

"I'm not a brat..your a Daddy stealer!" Elizabeth laughs "Oh please"

"Yeah Molly you better be careful Beasty come out and bite ya!" She giggles. Molly jumps up into Dennis arms "Don't let him get me!"

 

"That's it!" Dennis yells getting the girl's attention and they both stop and look at him. .

"I'm so sick of your fighting!"

Elizabeth jokes and looks at Molly "Pfft.. look what you did". Molly's just stunned at Dennis's tone.

"It's not just her. It's your fault too, Elizabeth! You antagonize every chance you get. I'm so sick of this.!" Dennis fixes himself and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Both of them have a gaped mouth. "Great. Now he's mad at us!" Molly whines.

 

Elizabeth gets up and tries to go after him but the door won't open. "Shit..he locked the door."

"He locked it? But why?"

"I have no idea.." Elizabeth sighs and falls over on the bed with thump.

Molly pouts "I hate you" "I hate you to.. brat" Elizabeth gets on her again and tickles her because she hates hitting.

Molly says "hey! Don't do that!" She laughs. Elizabeth continues to tickle her stomach and sides "Pllease stop your going to make me pee.." Molly laughs hard.

Elizabeth leans down and blows raspberry's on Molly's stomach pulling her shirt up to her collar bone exposing her chest.

Something snaps in her mind, she leans forwards more upwards and latches onto Molly breast, her hand glides down her stomach into her underwear and rubs on her pussy. Molly lets out a small moan "Elizabeth..What are you doing?" Molly says breathlessly.

Elizabeth shushes her and slips Molly's shorts and panties down off of her. Her mouth goes back to sucking on Molly's breasts, she sucks on her other fingers and then slips them into Molly's wetness and begins to move them. Rubbing on her sweet spot

"Ooohh ooh!" Molly moans, closing her eyes. "Mmm huuha"

She shushes her again by kissing Molly, her tongue slips in swirling with Molly's. Her finger's now curling up against her spot so good Molly is bucking her hips against Elizabeth's hand.

"Ohh Elizabeth I'm sorryy I was a brat..p please forgive me" Molly Moans. Elizabeth smiles and kisses her harder. "I'm sorry for teasing you" Elizabeth says rubbing Molly's clit with her thumb as she finger fucks her faster.

Dennis hears something behind the locked door. Almost like a moan. Dennis automatically thinks of a painful moan. He wouldn't put it past Elizabeth to hurt Molly. Dennis goes to the door, unlocks it, and swings it open to a brilliant sight. He sees Elizabeth on top of a half naked Molly and her fingers inside of Molly's heat.

Molly looks like she's enjoying this, her hips grinding against Elizabeth's fingers. His piece automatically gets hard, turned on by the sight.

Elizabeth looks back at him and smirks and goes back to what she's doing. Pretty obvious she's being dominant over Molly.

Dennis watches, rubbing his bulge. He likes how unaware Molly is to his presence. He can watch her in pleasure and that turns him on. Dennis watches for a few minutes before he quietly makes his way to behind Elizabeth. He slips his hands under her shirt and squeezes her breasts. He kisses her neck and rubs his bulge against her back

Elizabeth bites her lip enjoying his hands on her breasts and looks back at him over her shoulder with a wink.

Dennis unzips his pants and let's his boner come out. He rubs it on Elizabeth's lower back and pushes her down so her chest is hovering over Molly's, not interfering with her finger fucking Molly. He inserts his dick into her pussy and slowly begins thrusting.

Elizabeth moans "Ooh Dennis". She then grabs Molly's legs and pulls them open more and starts tongue fucking Molly's pussy." Ooooh omg!" Molly moans loudly.

Dennis likes watching Elizabeth take control of Molly. He goes faster. "You like that, Molly? You like what Elizabeth's doing to your tight pussy?"

"Mmm ooh yess oooh! ooh!" Molly moans and falls slack after climaxing hard."Uh oh..I think I broke her" Elizabeth giggles.

Dennis pulls out of Elizabeth. "No, she's fine. But now she has to pleasure you. It's only fair." Dennis sits Molly up and pushes Elizabeth down on the bed. "Get on Elizabeth, Molly. Make her feel what she made you feel."

"I'll try.. I've never done this before." She says breathing hard. Molly goes down on Elizabeth and licks her, nibbling on her clit. "Mmmfuck" she moans.

"It's not that hard." Dennis tells her. "It's just like what I do with you. Either finger her or suck her off like a lollipop. Elizabeth can help, won't you?" He asks Elizabeth, stroking his cock.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth asks to in the moment. "Can I have it daddy?" Molly asks."You can." Dennis tells Molly. "I'll go in from behind you. Get into position." Dennis commands the girls, rubbing himself harder. Molly does what he says without question.

 

Elizabeth jokes "Assume the position!"

He goes in from behind, rubbing his piece against her folds. "Just remember what I told you." He whispers in Molly's ear, craving for to touch Elizabeth.

Molly just wiggles her ass and sucks on Elizabeth's clit " Uuh Fuck" she keeps looking into Dennis's eyes as she moans.

Dennis enters Molly and keeps eye contact with Elizabeth. "Oh, fuck!" He groans, going deeper into Molly, but looking at Elizabeth

Elizabeth plays with her breasts groping them and bites her lip and then makes a kissy face at him. "Go harder on her Dennis.. I want to watch you"

Dennis does as Elizabeth says. He pushes himself deeper into Molly, going harder as well. He can almost feel his piece stretching Molly's pussy out. He holds Molly's waist to steady her and he rams harder into her. "Is this hard enough for you, Elizabeth?" Dennis asks.

" Fuck yes it is! Uhhh!" Elizabeth bucks her hips up like she's getting what Molly is and climaxes grabbing the headboard. Molly feels like she's going to break at any moment. Her muscles suddenly contracts very hard and her face falls into the mattress letting a big moan out.

 

"Fuck!" Dennis moans, pulling out of Molly. He sits on the bed, his erection still hard. "Suck me off. Both of you." He orders them.

They both push him back and they both are laying across one of his legs. They start taking turns sicking his cock, Elizabeth doing the deep throating since Molly doesn't know how yet.

Dennis throws his head back and enjoys them. "See what happens when you two can get along?" He asks between pants. Elizabeth gets up on the bed more and kisses him while Molly sucks harder.

 

Dennis sucks on her bottom lip and grabs Molly's hair as he comes all in her mouth. After swallowing it Molly gets up beside him and lays her head on his chest. "Tasty" she giggles. Elizabeth just drapes an arm over him laying on her side and kisses his cheek and nuzzles his neck.

 

"We love you Dennis" they both say at the same time.

 

Dennis wraps his arms around the girls' waists. "I love you both too." He says.

 

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for Fundamental Redhead. Enjoy!*


	16. Wicked Patricia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Patricia X My OC Molly. Picture is Molly - Model Stella Maxwell.*

Picture of Model Stella Maxwell as what my OC Molly looks like.

     

Little Molly got up to have a late breakfast since she had slept in a long time since it was Saturday, so she slips her slippers on and heads into the kitchen,

she looks around first making sure a certain someone wasn't around before entering and getting a bowl down from the top shelf.

She pours some cereal for herself and a glass of OJ and sits down at the table. She finally relaxes a little and eats.

 

Patricia walks into the kitchen and sees Molly eating her cereal.

Patricia is in a good mood today because of her... extracurricular activities with Elizabeth the night before. "Good morning, Molly." She greets.

Molly jumps in her chair startled and flips her spoon in the process. "Oh..hi Patricia." "I mean..Good morning" She tries to smile.  
Patricia smiles at her and walks to sit across from her. She covertly checks out Molly's sweet body. The girl had a beautiful body, Patricia realized. She didn't notice that until after Elizabeth opened her eyes. Patricia crossed her legs, trying to make the thing between her legs calm down. "How are you?"

"Who me? um..I'm good thanks."

"That's... good." Patricia says, slightly caressing her piece. "You seem a bit jumpy."

" Yeah sorry about that..I just need to.." She gets a thinking look on her face. "Do the rest of my homework.." She gets up pretty quickly and washes out her bowl in the sink.

Patricia smiles and gets up, walking up to Molly. She stands behind her, keeping her in a position where Molly wouldn't be able to escape her so quickly. "Are you sure that's it?" She whispers in Molly's ear, her hot breath hitting Molly's ear

She spins around and tries to duck. "Yes of course it is" She bolts for the doorway.

Patricia lets her go. She enjoys a game of cat and mouse as foreplay. Patricia enters Molly's room without knocking and locks the door behind her.

Molly looks up at her clearly nervous and is visibly shaking and her eyes get wide. "When does Dennis have the light today?"

Patricia likes how nervous Molly is around her. She goes to where Molly is and gets close. "I don't know. Probably not until later. Much. Later." Patricia strokes Molly's cheek. "What's wrong, Molly? Feeling under the weather?"

 

She swallows hard "Uh..yes I feel feverish.. I need to cool off" Patricia nods. "Don't worry. I know just the thing to heat away any fever." Patricia gets on her knees and pulls down Molly's shorts and underwear. Before the girl can react, she starts sucking on her pussy.

"Ahh! Pleasee don't!" Molly yells. "Dennisss help! me pleaase..uuhhplease" she tries not to moan.

Patricia ignores Molly's cry. She just continues to suck harder. "Ow..ow that hurts"

"Calm down. You'll enjoy it more." Patricia tells her before going down on Molly again.

"But but why? Mmmhm" A little mewl comes out and she bites her lip to stop herself.

"Just like that." Patricia tells her. "Relax into it." She uses one of hands to massage Molly's folds and goes back to sucking. Molly's toes are curling and her legs are starting to buckle. "Ppplease..ooh" She moans.

Patricia stops and pushes Molly on the bed. She strips the girl of the rest of her clothing and goes back between her legs. Patricia inserts two fingers inside of Molly and starts finger fucking her. She licks her folds and with her other hands she explores Molly's sweet body. She teases her nipple and rubs the cock on Molly's thigh.

Molly grips the bed sheets to hold on to something. "Ooh..oOh Da! Daaddy!!" She closes her eyes tightly and climaxes. Her head thrown back.

Patricia removes her fingers and licks Molly's juices up. "I hope you know this isn't the end of your treatment." Patricia says seductively. She takes off her skirt, revealing the large erected cock. She crawls on the bed and opens Molly's legs wide, rubbing the cock against Molly's lips.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, dear." Patricia warns her, increasing the speed of the cock against Molly's pussy lips.

 

"Pleasse no more..I can't.. can't take it." Molly says trying to breathe.

 

"You're going to take it." Patricia tells her. "And you're going to like it." Patricia take Molly's breast in her mouth, but doesn't put the cock in yet. She just keeps rubbing it against her pussy lips. "I'm going to fuck your tight, sweet, tiny pussy so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow." Patricia warns her.

"Beg Daddy to enter you." Patricia commands, playing into Molly's daddy issues. "Beg Daddy to fuck you raw." Patricia takes Molly's breast back into her mouth, uses her other hand to rub her ass, and continues to increase her speed of the cock.

Molly moans loudly "Pllease daddyy pl..pleasee" 

Patricia gets harder at her moans. She slams into the girl, going hard and deeper than she meant to. "Ohhh!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Patricia groans into her ear.

"I've wanted to do this for quite a while now." She confesses. "Elizabeth taught me how to jerk off and I've done so on a few of your short, sexy skirts." Patricia licks Molly's neck, turning herself even more on. "Oh, fuck, Molly!" She moans, thrusting harder and pushing Molly closer to her. "Daddy's little girl is so tight!"

Molly's takes a hold of Patricia's hand and she starts sucking/Nursing on her fingers.. she's done this before but only with Dennis. "Mmmmomma" She moans.

 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" She moans. She likes this move. "Suck them, baby, suck them." She moans, thrusting deeper into Molly.

Molly's legs wraps around Patricia's hips.

Patricia feels so much pleasure at once that she starts to reach her high.

Molly's hands come up and rubs on Patricia's strong chest , even pinching her nipples. "Oooh Feels so good!" She moans.

 

That sends Patricia to her high and she cums all inside of Molly.

Molly falls slack underneath Patricia, after she came inside her. Molly's eyes all hazed and her breathing fast. Patricia flips them over so that Molly is straddling her. "Ride me." She tells her.

" I don't know if I..I have the strength to, momma"

Patricia gets harder when Molly calls her that. Much better than daddy, but Patricia doesn't mind. She sucks on Molly's neck and starts finger fucking her. She gets Molly all nice and wet before she removes her fingers, making Molly want more. "Don't talk back, dear."

"You might have to bounce me, like I like being bounced on Dennis's knee" Molly suggests.

Patricia agrees to this. "I'll bounce you, pretty girl." Patricia purrs. Molly blushes at that with a sweet smile.

"Climb onto my cock. Push yourself all the way down." Molly positions herself over Patricia and slowly slides down all the way. "Mmmm" She mewls and bites her lip.

Patricia groans in pleasure as Molly slides down her. She starts thrusting into Molly, causing her to bounce up and down. She makes sure to go all into Molly at a hard, fast pace.

Patricia watches Molly's perky breasts bounce up and down and can't help but grab one in her hands and plays with the nipple. "Ahh pleasee don't do that.. it's to sensitive!" Molly cries.

Her walls clamp around Patricia's cock and is like a vice from it and Molly lets out a deep moan.

 

Patricia ignores her. Instead, she pinches the nipple harder. "Didn't I say, don't talk back?" Patricia flips the pair again so she is on top. She pins Molly's wrists above her head and slams back into her.

"We are your dominant. You never tell us what to do. You understand me, Molly?" She keeps her wrists pinned as she continues to thrust harshly into Molly.

"Uhhhuh.." she tightly closes her eyes not used to this kind of roughness. "Ohh.. uuh! uhh!" she moans.

 

Patricia pins Molly's legs down, going harder on her. "I asked you a question." She snaps. "Say we're your dominants."

Patricia can tell Molly is close to her climax, but she doesn't want her to reach it until she answers her. She pulls out of Molly and teases her by rubbing her erected cock on Molly's clit, her thighs, and her stomach. "Answer me and baby can have her toy back."

" Yes...your all my dominants" Molly says trying to breathe "But..please don't.. break me in half "

Patricia reinserts herself back into Molly and goes back to the same hard fast pace. "Never, dear Molly. I told you I would fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow. I plan on keeping my word."

She kisses Molly to distract her, slipping her tongue and licking the roof of her mouth. "Don't cum until I tell you." She demands Molly, moving her mouth down to suck on one of her breasts.

Butt..butt..pplease if you do that,I amm..amm..uuhhhh!!" She suddenly cums hard around Patricia cock tightening around it, her body lifting upwards.

 

Patricia pulls out of Molly and goes down on her. She sucks clean her cum, spending extra time down there to suck on Molly's pussy lips. When she finishes, she crawls up Molly and kisses her. "Your turn, baby. Suck me off. Just like those lollipops you love to eat."

Molly takes a deep breath and goes down on Patricia rubbing her hands up and down Patricia's thighs while she licks her cock and swirling her tongue around the head.

Patricia moans, pushing her cock a bit deeper in Molly's mouth. "Make those loud sucking noises for Daddy." Patricia commands.

Molly begins to suck, bobbing her head up and down then taking it out with a wet pop noise then going back to sucking using her tongue licking the underside. She makes little "mmm" sounds while doing it.

"Ohhhh!!" Patricia moans, getting close to her climax. Molly is hitting all her good spots and her sucking noises are hitting the spot.

Molly sucks harder then, even runs the edges of her teeth down the shaft lightly, her hands now on Patricia's hips gripping hard.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Patricia cries out, throwing her head back. She cums inside Molly's mouth.

 

Molly looks up at her with her mouth slightly open with Patricia's cum seeping slowly over her bottom lip onto Patricia's lower stomach. Her doe like eyes staring up through her eyelashes.

"Swallow." Patricia commands simply. Molly's head shakes no. Patricia grabs her jaw and cheeks, forcing her mouth to close. "Swallow." She tightens her grip, not allowing Molly to open her mouth at all. Still Molly's shakes her head no.

Patricia sits up, keeping her grasp on Molly. She uses her other hand to pinch Molly's nose shut, so she can't breathe. "Why do you have to make things so difficult?" She asks.

Molly starts tickling Patricia trying to distract her. Patricia doesn't distract so easily. Molly tries to say something even moving her hands around.

Patricia keeps her grip, punishing Molly for disobeying her. "Elizabeth listens so much better than you do." She mutters to herself. Molly suddenly kicks Patricia in stomach.

Patricia lets go, not expecting that. Molly runs into the bathroom slamming the door.

Patricia smiles to herself. "I don't think I should be the one to punish you." She says quietly to herself, falling to the floor to give the Beast the light

 

 

**To be continued..**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot Written by (Lizrenknight & Fearless) Enjoy! and look for part 2 soon*


	17. My Special One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast X Reader*

 

**Beginning of your Journey**

Your going to be beast's bride, it was all plan out for weeks. You loved the beast even if Dennis was the one who kidnapped you when he took Casey and the other girls. 

The beast found out you were pure when he saw your scars all over your stomach and arms but you didn't feel since your uncle steal your first time from you. The beast killed your uncle but you still felt upset about not being a virgin before getting married to the beast.

You was upset the day of the wedding and The Beast asked what was wrong because he didn't like seeing you upset. You told him how you felt dirty, unpure for not being a virgin on your wedding night.

 

The beast told you that you was so pure to him even if your virginity wasn't there. That your first time will still special because you would be willingly to give yourself to him later that night. That he still loved you, that he would show you how a girl should lose her virginity. You smiled and kissed The Beast.

You two married and later that night he told you he would be gentle until you were comfortable with more than gentle sex with him. He was slow, romantic, sweet, caring from the beginning until you wanted it rough.

 

He was everything to you after that. You told him afterwards you loved everything he has done for you. That you loved him because he made you feel special and so cared for. He told you that are his pure bride and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt you even again, that you was his forever. He was going to make you feel special every time he would make love to you.

You told him that you couldn't wait for that. You was happy as you fall asleep in his arms. He watched you sleep. He totally cared for you and kept his promises to you.

 

**A Month later.**

 

After a night of eating human flesh and chasing, The Beast was so happy to see You waiting for him in your big soft bed all smiling with your soft hair down.

"Hey sweetie" You say to him.

He walks over to you and sits down, the bed sinking with him and he kisses you deeply.

 

Your hands run up and down his back causing him to little grunts, you find this cute. You whisper in his ear and say "I want you my Beast"

His eyes stare into your's and he smirks and licks your lips making you shiver in delight.

 

He kisses and nuzzling your neck and runs his teeth along your juggler. You curl your toes because it almost makes you nervous but he kisses the place like he knows what you were thinking.

His grip on your pants makes you jump as he rips them from you along with your panties.

 

Your heart is racing as he gets behind in a spooning position and slides his cock up into your tight wet pussy, his hand draped over you holding onto your leg holding it up.

The Beast is breathing hot breath on your neck as he trusts fast, your eyes close as you feel how his cock moves inside you touching all the right places making you shutter.

"Uhh uuhh uhh" you moan every time he pushes up into your depths.

 

"My wife" He whispers to you.

"My husband" you sweetie say back.

 

You feel the strong waves of ecstasy coming on now, and your pussy gets tighter around him. He groans in pleasure ready to spill into you.

 

"Cum for me my darling" He heavily purrs in your ear.

You love it when he calls you sweet names. You can't hold it back any longer, your feel it come in a big wave. "Oooomg!"

His comes quickly with you, his hands gripping onto you hard to push as far as he can into you, spilling his seed. His panting breaths and growls loud and so fierce.

 

You both give out riding the after waves of your bliss with him feeling the strong connection.

You turn then in his arms to face him and he holds you close. "I love only you my precious one"

 

"And I love you my handsome Beast"

 

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for EmilyC. On Wattpad. Hope you enjoy :D*


	18. Return Of The Massage Therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Reader. Here we go again XD*

 

You wait once again in the waiting room. Oh how you remember the last time you were here and what happen with you and Dr. Crumb.

Your thoughts are interrupted by your name being called.

Their he is once again with that long white coat on as handsome as last time and those eyes burning into you through the frames of his black glasses.

"Y/N?" He smiles.

 

You get up and follow him in the nice clean room setting your coat and purse down in the chair next to the door.

 

You get all cleaned up for him in the small shower and come out in your white towel.

"Lay back on the table, Ms, Y/N" He tells you in that sexy Boston accent that makes you melt.

As you lay down on the table he bends your legs up and opens them up. "Do you want the full works?"

"Mmm yes I do, Dr. Crumb" You say smiling .

 

His fingers go right for the place between your legs rubbing in circles around your mound and down your pussy lips. Your breath hitches as his warm fingers work.

"This helps with the blood flow around the area" He winks at you, smirking.

"Indeed" You bite your lip, feeling this rush of feeling go down to your core.

"All ready now, and so wet"

 

His fingers rub between your folds making you want more.

"More.." You mewl. His fingers enter you slowly, curling them upwards rubbing against your sweet spot. He starts to move them faster and his other hand moves to your swollen clit, rubbing his finger in circles on it.

"Oomffh" You moan.

The good ol doc is hitting that spot so good it's making your toes curl, you feel it all coming fast.

"I'm I'm ahuhh!" You moan loudly letting the rush of climax hit you in one big wave.

He sets you up slowly rubbing your back with one hand. "Feel better? Y/N?"

 

"Much"

You smile up at him "Can I massage you to?" He gets close to your face "I thought you'd never ask Y/N"

He unzips his pants and lays them in the chair and gets up on the table and scoots up. You climb up on the table laying between his legs, you rub your hand on his cock, gently rubbing your finger around it's head slowly.

He responds pushing his hips up. You wrap you hand at the bottom of his shaft and start to pump it, your tongue comes out and swirls around on his cocks head.

 

He grits his teeth and groans.

 

Your wet mouth slides down it and you begin to suck him off as you pump your hand.

Faster and faster you go his hand gripping the side of the table.

"Oh fuck...get off the table." he asks you. You jump off the table and he follows you and spins you around leaning your body over it. He gets behind you and pushes back into your wetness.

He thrusts hard and fast then, pumping, pumping, pumping it, rubbing every sweet spot you have deeply.

 

So close you both are, feeling that strong ache building, building..

"Graahh!" He shouts as his hot seed shoots into your core.

 

He lays forwards and kisses the back of your neck and whispers "Want to be my assistant?"

You smile in a blissful state "You Know I will...Dr. Dennis"

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Request for DennisC and Other's on Wattpad. lol Here you go you Therapy lovers, You XD*


	19. Under The Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * The Beast X OC Melania *

 

Come to me the Beast orders Melania.

 

She does as he says without question and walks to him, when she gets closer to him he takes her hand and leads her to a a clearing in the a wooded area.

Their's already a big blanket laying on the ground under the trees all ready for them.

 

They both sit down and The Beast gazes into Melania's eyes, staring right into her with his almost black one's. She's in a almost a trance from his presence alone.

 

His strong hand cups her cheek while the other slides under her shirt and onto her breast making her mewl in delight at the contact.

He smiles at her reaction and kisses her, getting her to lay down on the blanket with him in an embrace.

 

Melania loves how his mouth moves with hers, the way his tongue rubs against her's slowly and sensually making her toes curl.

The Beast pushes her legs apart, rubbing her inner thighs. Driving her wild with need.

He pulls her panties down and rubs between her wet folds getting her all hot and panting.

She moans feeling a wave of pleasure run through her body.

 

He slides up between her legs and places his cock to her core, rubbing it, getting it all slick with her wetness. "Uhh more.." She moans.

The Beast slides into her causing him to grunt. His hips start to move, pushing his hard cock in and out at a good pace.

"Oh Melania.." He says in a breathy voice.

 

Her hands rub up and down his strong back as he thrusts into her pussy over and over again, faster and faster.

"Ooh Beast.. I'm so close" She moans causing the Beast to pound her harder hitting all her sweet spots.

 

"Cum for me Melania"

Her legs wrap around him, his cock then hits her sweet spot just right and her climax comes hard. "Oooh Bbbeast!" she moans loudly. His comes right after, his fingers digging into her ass as he rides his out in a big wave, gritting his teeth.

 

They hold each other like that for what seems like hours and fall asleep in a blissful state.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for The_Dreams_F. Enjoy! :) Oc Melania owned by her from her book https://www.wattpad.com/479612866-split-love-capitulo-1 . *


	20. Touching Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Dennis X My OC Molly. Another flashback of the first time Dennis touched Molly. Molly's 18 in this as always. ;) *

 

Dennis had been told by Patricia to transport all the newer Impure's to this newer hideout and to do it one at a time so it wouldn't look so suspicious .

He started with this girl with long blonde hair and a white button up collared t shirt, grey pleated skirt, white knee high stockings and black buckled shoes. Her skin looked so soft and her eyes a baby blue and her lips pretty and pouting full with pink gloss.

Dennis had been eyeing her for a few days now, she looked like she was at least 16, but it was kind of hard to tell nowadays since girls looked so mature for their age or vice a versa .

He had sprayed her in the face with chloroform and tied her wrists and put her in the backseat, got on the road to drive at least 2 hours. He wasn't looking forward to the long trip but at least he was promised that he would have the light all day for the driving and rest time.

He was happy to have it without having to listen to Patricia's scolding and Hedwig's Silly jabbering.

 

Molly starts waking up, her eyes fluttering, her head hurting a little. She makes this small pain moan sound as she sits up in the backseat.

Dennis looks back at his hostage in the rear view mirror. He can't help but feel his usual urges towards her. She's his type: a beautiful, young, girl with a great body. He looks away before she opens her eyes.

"Ouch" She says softly. "Why does my head hurt?" she shakes it a little.

Dennis grips the steering wheel harder and ignores her, hoping she'll shut up. She looks up at the rear view mirror. "Why did you spray me?" He glares at her in the rear view mirror, surprised that she remembered that little detail, but remains silent.

"What's your name?" She asks.

 

"Quiet." Dennis snaps, looking back at the road and not the girl in the backseat. She makes a pout face and puts her head down. "Not the talking type, huh? Okay.. I Understand."

Dennis loosens his grip on the wheel, feeling a bit guilty about how he treated her. "Why aren't you crying?" He asks. " Because.. I'm used to it. " "Being kidnapped?" Dennis asked sarcastically.  She giggles. "Oh sure..I'm very popular in that department."

Dennis smiles at her joke, but then realized what he did and quickly went back to looking stern.

"Nah, I'm just used to being ignored." "I doubt that." He says harsher than he meant to. She lets out an execrated sigh "Okay..Don't believe me." She looks off out the window.

Dennis doesn't say anything. He just goes back to paying attention to the road. "Can you loosen these ties? They hurt my wrists." She asks.

 

Dennis looked back at her, debating on if he should. She seemed like a nice girl, not a lot of muscle on her so he could overpower her if she got the jump on him. But he couldn't risk it. "No."

" Please?" She pouts her bottom lip out. "I promise I'll be good."

Dennis knows he shouldn't. She's impure, she could be lying to him. He shouldn't... But he wants to.

Randomly she looks out the window and says "Hey! I know where we are. I've been here camping with my dad here once." sigh "Gosh.. it was gross tho.. so much dirt and bugs. Their is nice hotels here to with pools. I love pools."

Dennis freezes. This isn't good. She knows where they are. She could escape. No chance of loosening her restraints now. He pulls over and gets out of the car, not saying a word. He grabs something from the trunk and gets in the backseat with her, the mask on his face. He uses her surprise to his advantage and sprays her with chloroform right in her face, making sure she inhales it to knock her out.

 

She passes out pretty quickly falling over in the seat.

Dennis buckles her back in and grabs the pillow case he brought from the trunk. He places it over her head and ties it with a rubber band. Not too tightly, but just enough. He secures her hands so she can't break free of her restraints, and even ties her ankles together. He puts a blanket over her and hopes that no one will stop them. He gets out of the backseat and goes back to the driver's side. He pulls off his mask, closes his eyes, and leans back in the seat. "Patricia, we have a problem."

"What is it Dennis?."

"The impure knows the area. She has a good understanding of the area."

"Are we even close to our destination?" Patricia asks annoyed.

"Yes." Dennis says. "We were close and she mentioned knowing the area. If she escaped, she would know where to go for help."

"Well.. She's either lying about it to fool you like any other Impure we come across or you will have to just take care of it and not let her escape."

"You know we can't do that Dennis, The Beast has chosen this place for a reason. I'm not going to question it." She sighs "We will just have to make sure she won't see the light of day again is all."

Dennis sighed. There was no use in arguing anymore. "Fine." Dennis snapped. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He opened his eyes and started the car again.

" Unless you want to take her somewhere and kill her.. be my guest"

"She's the Beast's victim. Not mine. I don't kill."

" You will have to sometime." She rings out. " You could drive elsewhere awhile to throw her off and stay somewhere til morning. But please blind fold her.

"Dennis hated how he didn't think of that first. "I already did. We can't stay in a hotel or anything without the chance of getting caught. We'll park some where."

"Do what you must" She goes back to her chair. Molly makes this little sound as she moves some in her deep sleep.

Dennis turns around and drives in circles for a while and takes alternative back roads to try and throw off the girl's sense of direction. When he goes for gas, he even buys two different air fresheners to confuse her sense of smell. He drives away undetected goes back to driving aimlessly for a while before he pulls over to have a quick bite to eat. He watches Molly's chest rise and fall as he eats, almost hypnotized by her young body.

She makes this cringe face and her tied hands come up to her forehead. " Why is it so dark?" Dennis tears his eyes away from her chest, but remembers she can't see him. Dennis packs his lunch away nice and neatly before he begins to drive. "Don't ask questions." Dennis tells her.

" Could I at least have something for my headache?"

"I don't have anything." He lied. "Next time you spray me in the face with that yukky stuff, you could at least ask me on a date, first" She jokes. Dennis wants to laugh, but can't. He doesn't want her to get the wrong idea. They are nothing more than captor/ hostage.

She sighs " I guess your still playing big bad captor guy, huh?"

"It's not a role." He says. "I am your captor. I could kill you here if I wanted. But your lucky it's not up to me. So don't think being nice will save you." " Why wouldn't I be nice? I don't want to be rude and stuff." She asks him.

"Rude? That's really one of your biggest worries? Being rude to your captor?" Dennis scoffs."That and.. I don't know you seem like a nice guy."Dennis laughed harshly.

"You don't even know me. I'm not a nice guy." "And you certainly don't seem like a nice girl, so this act won't work on me."

"Your lying " She giggles. " lair lair pants on fire"

Dennis rolls his eyes at her childish behavior. But it does turn him on a bit. "Knock it off." He snaps. "Make me ....and Just to let you know..I just stuck out my tongue at you" She says.

Dennis hates how hot that sounds. The things he wants to do with his tongue. What he would do to her tongue. "I don't care." Her foot starts tapping on the door *clink, clink, clink*

 

"Stop that." Dennis commands. She stops but starts humming some tune. ''mm mmm hmm"

"Must you always make noise?" Dennis growls, making a sharp turn in the hopes of hurting her. She rolls over into the floor board with a thump hitting her head on the back of the seat hard. "Oww owey" She makes this little sob sound. "Why.. do I have to daddy? It hurts." she mumbles quietly.

Dennis could have sworn she said something about her father, but figures it's just in his head. She sobs quietly on the floor. "I just want to be held "

Dennis rolls his eyes and pulls over. "Get up and pull yourself together. We'll be there soon." He lies. She tries to sit up. "That hurt". "A deer ran out." Dennis lied. "Probably heard you and your noise." "You don't have to be mean to me.. I really do need to be held" She sobs more.

"It's about time someone was mean to you. You impures have it so easy. I'm not going to hold you. So suck it up." Dennis starts the car again and drives."My dad never held me..."Dennis scoffs. "Oh, poor baby." He says sarcastically. "Kevin's mom only held him to get a better grip to beat him."

" My dad showed me.. naughty things and jerked off in front of me. He said he was teaching me how to be a good girl " She looks to the side and bites her lip.

Dennis sighs, feeling a thousand times guiltier. "I'm sorry." He said simply.

" I was 6 when he showed me how to touch myself "

Dennis pulled over again. Did he just kidnap another pure girl? "Daddy...I just want to be held..I don't want to watch that gross stuff! It makes me feel to much." she yells. "Pleease Daddy.. hold me" She whispers.

Dennis isn't sure what to do. She seems to be in the middle of some sort of nervous break down. He unfastens his seat belt and turns around to face her. He places his hand on her shoulder. "I can't see you..Daddy" She breaths.

Dennis hates how good that word makes him feel. He doesn't want to take off her mask, but decides to for a few minutes anyway. They are further away from their destination. He takes off her hood.

She pushes forward and hugs him tightly as much as she can around the seat. Dennis tenses up, unsure what to do or how to feel. "Please.. don't leave me again daddy" She says quietly.Dennis feels himself get hard at the use of that word again. He likes how her body is pushed against him, but he knows it's wrong. "Please hold me closer" She asks.

Dennis complies, trying to position his groin away from her. She then climbs between the seats and sits next to him and wraps her arms around his torso with her head on his chest. Dennis completely tenses up. He isn't sure what to do. She should push her off, but another part of him wants nothing more than to fuck her.

"I feel funny again.." She moves a little, her skirt moves upwards and as she does, it shows her cute underwear that is clearly soaked.

Dennis bites his lips to keep in a moan of pleasure. He cuts her ankle bondage before he can think on that twice and loosens her restraints on her wrists. If she is going to outrun him, he hopes it's after she sleeps with him.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" He says, trying his hardest not to look at her wet pussy. "For making a mess of myself. I know you don't like that because you said that one girl had a dirty shirt" She puts her head down. "It's fine." Dennis tells her, lifting her head up. "I'm sorry for being mean to you. I shouldn't have been."

She leans her cheek into his hand and closes her eyes and sighs softly. Dennis grows harder, but he tries to hide it. He doesn't want to pressure this girl into anything. But he still has urges.

Her face turns a little into his palm and kisses it. "Mmmm" Dennis moans, not meaning to. Her soft glossy lips kiss up the side of his thumb and onto his other fingers, her mouth over his finger tips, then slowly her lips come over them all the way down then back up again sucking on them.

"Oh, yes.." Dennis moans. He moves Molly so she is straddling him and her wetness is on his hard member. He moves her slowly on his cock, waiting to see if she'll protest.

"Please touch me" She closes her eyes and bites her lip. "Daddy" she says tilting her head and upper body back against the wheel, pushing her breasts and lower half forwards.

His hand runs down the front of her from her collarbone down to the buttons of her shirt.

He unbuttons one at a time exposing a little flesh at a time, hand moving the fabric apart seeing her sweet breasts. Dennis runs his hand slowly down to her underwear and slips his fingers under the fabric rubbing on her clit. "Oooh Daddyy" She moans and moves her hips forward.

 

Dennis groans at the friction on his cock, he unzips his pants and takes himself out, he rubs it against her wet pussy. Getting frustrated at the fabric in the way of her core, he rips her panties off in one swift tear making her jump a little.

He rubs her face making sure she's not scared and she smiles, his hands on her hips, he starts to push her down slowly on his cock. "Are you okay?" Knowing she must be a virgin because the look of worry on her face a little.

"Uh huh" She says softy.

"Take a deep breath"

Dennis then thrusts all the way in her core taking her virginity. Molly closes her eyes a moment and has a pained face with a few tears running down her cheeks.

He kisses the tears away from her face and kisses her softly, letting her adjust to him.

She bites her lip and says "Okay..I'm ready.." Dennis starts moving her up and down his cock in a slow but not so slow he can't feel it to.

Her pussy is tight around him making him feel like his cock is being held in a tight hug.

"Oh Molly.."

Molly is starting to feel pleasure, making little sounds "uhhh" "mmm" To get her feeling stronger he plays with her clit and goes a bit faster.

 

Dennis feels so close to spilling just do to her tightness. "Gahhgrr" He grits his teeth.

Her head tilts back and she moans loudly as she climaxes, "OOooh!" His fallows suit right after.

She falls limp in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Holding her close and rubbing the back of her head. She insistently falls asleep in his arms.

 

Dennis never felt this much closeness and love in all his life and he never wants that to change.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * One shot written by me ( Lizrenknight and Fearless ) ;)*


	21. Recruiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X OC Roma. Picture of girl used Lily Collins as Roma.* Art Graphic made by me :D

The bar was the last place any person would want to be. Perhaps that's why Roma liked it. It was ugly, had bad lighting, and was always full of drunk fools. But those drunk fools always had money. Money Roma would steal after she slept with them. She wasn't a hooker, but stealing was fun to her. It provided a sort of high that made her forget about her crappy life for just a little while.

 

Dennis walks through the door of the bar insistently ducking a beer bottle being thrown at someone else. He shakes his head in disbelief and walks to a booth and takes a seat. Scanning the room.

Roma sees the new guy walk in. She's never seen him before, which interests her. He's hot for a nerd, she thinks. He's hot and new, two things that work in Roma's favor. He won't know of her tricks, like others in the bar.

She pulls her knee length blue dress down a bit so the top of her breasts are semi visible. She lets her blonde hair down, but out of her face so her bright blue eyes show. She hates having to show so much skin, but that's the only way men would pay any attention to her. She's only 17, but she can pass for 21 in this lighting.

Dennis takes a sip of his drink he got after wiping the edges of the glass first with a napkin. He spots the girl with blonde hair and sighs, he waves her over to the table.

Roma sees him wave her over and walks over to him. She likes how ballsy he was to wave her over. Cocky nerd are rare, but hot. She sits across him him, leaning a bit over the table. "Hey, handsome."

"Uh..hello." He says a bit hesitantly.

She smiles her seductive smile at him. "Can I help you with something?" She asks, sensing his nerves. "Well, I wanted to ask you if you're..damaged goods." He replies.

Roma gives a small laugh at his question. "If only you knew." She tells him. She thinks of her years in the foster care, age 0-17. She's been beaten more times than not, starved for weeks at a time, and locked in more rooms than she cares for.

"Would you care to share?" He asks straight forwardly crossing his arms.

Roma stretches her leg under the table, finding his leg. She moves her heel up, not too high, but just enough so he knows she's there. "Why? Does it turn you on?" She asks, no judgement in her voice, just plain curiosity.

His face remains stern. "Not at all. Me and my well..group is trying to find people to recruit for our cause."

 

Roma's first thought is a cult. This is a new thing. But she doesn't have time to waste. She's low on money and the faster she can screw this guy the faster she can get cash. Roma walks over to the other side of the table and sits too close to him.

She places a hand right on his crotch and pushes down just a bit. "Yeah? And you're looking for what? Damaged girls? I don't mind if you are." She moves her hand down again, hoping he'll drop this conversation and take her to a hotel already.

"I..I can't tell you all of it right now" He swallows hard. "But I can somewhere else"

Roma smiles. Mission accomplished. "Then let's go." She says, grabbing his crotch through his pants to give him a taste. She gets out of the booth and waits for him so he can show her where to go. Just a few hours at the most than she'll have money to buy some food, something she hasn't had for a couple of days.

But that doesn't bother her so much. One of her foster parents made her go much long than that before.

Dennis walks with her to his car, opening her door for her.

Roma gets in, fully aware of any threat. She doesn't trust anyone, and that's why she always carries a taser and an ice pick in her purse. Dennis closes her door and walks around and gets in, fasting his seat belt. He turns to look at her "Do you need anything before we get to a motel? Like food or anything else?"

Roma smirks. This guy seemed like a sweet nerd. Roma almost felt bad for baiting him to steal his money, but pity was something no one ever felt for her. So she couldn't afford to feel it for others. "No, I'm fine." She lies. "Let's just go to this motel and you can tell me all about this...group of yours."

He shakes his head okay and starts the car after taking out his cloth and wiping the steeling wheel first. They drive to this motel that is already set up for the horde for this very reason. "Were here"

 

The motel they pull up to is better than some Roma has stayed at. It's even better than the streets. She gets out of the car and waits for him to take her to their room. He shows her the way to the room on the 3rd floor and lets her in. He puts the key card and his car keys on the coffee table. "Make yourself at home"

Roma walks into the hotel room and pulls off her black boots. She pushes Dennis against the wall, puts her hands on his hips, and starts kissing him. She does this so she can feel his wallet in his left pocket. Now she won't have to waste time looking for it later. She pulls away and sits down on the bed. "Just a taste." She teases.

He sighs, rubbing a hand on his head. He sits next to her "Well I better get to it then. We are looking for people of purity, people that are damaged in their life to fulfill a good cause making the world a better place." He pauses. "I also can't say all the details unless you say you will join us"

Roma laughed at him. "A better place?" She cackles. She falls back on the bed, laughing so hard her face is as red as a tomato. "Oh my gosh!" She squeals, trying to catch her breath. "That's so funny!!!" She says, cracking herself up again.

He has this clear look on his face like he's serious but then he jumps on her suddenly and takes off her panties, pushing her legs apart and diving his face in between them. Licking up and down and sucking, holding onto her thighs firmly.

 

Roma is completely caught off guard at this stranger's actions, but she can't help but moan. This guy knows his way around a vagina. She pushes her heat closer to his face, throwing her head back.

His tongue dives in her wiggling around, while his other hand rubs up her chest and plays with her breast.

"Oohhh!! Oh, yes!" She moans, moving up and down on his face. She uses her elbows to keep her up and keeps her head thrown back.

Dennis moves up more and licks her clit fast while his fingers enter her and curl up against her spot, rubbing against it at a fast steady pace.

Roma moves down to be closer to his fingers. She holds the back of his head to keep him where he's at. "Faster!" She pants. He doesn't disappoint her, his fingers going even faster and harder. He remembers Elizabeth teaching him certain techniques and uses them and adds a 3rd finger finally.

Roma enjoys these techniques, the pleasure overwhelming her. She's used to drunk men and they don't come close to what this guy is giving her. "Oooo!!!" She moans louder.

 

Dennis closes his eyes and goes half way out of the light. " I..I'm not sure, I can continue without losing it."

The Beast slithers in, watching Dennis pleasure the girl. "We need pures, Dennis. We need her if she's pure."" Yea.. she's pure. It's just how is she going to take it when I tell her? What if she freaks out?" He asks sounding stressed.

 

The Beast grins at Dennis' stress. "Calm down, Dennis. Maybe she'll surprise you. Molly did."

 

Roma senses something is off with this guy. He was there one minute, now he's acting all spaced out. She pushes herself out of him and pushes him to the floor. She straddles him and starts dry humping him, hoping this will pull him out of whatever trance he is in.

"Maybe you should take over and tell her" Dennis suggests.

"Take over?" The Beast laughs. "She's not ready for me yet. My transformation will freak her out more than you would. Enjoy her, Dennis. She's just your type."

While Dennis is distracted, Roma steals his wallet, pulls out the cash, and replaces it, hiding the money under the bed in between the mattresses. She makes absolutely sure that there is no evidence of her crime. She's a master at pick pocketing, so she knows he won't even realize the cash is gone u til it is too late.

"Did she just do something?" Dennis senses something.

"She's about to leave if you don't satisfy her." The Beast warns, feeling her frustration. "Now go." He kicks Dennis out of his head and back to the motel room with Roma.

 

Dennis jumps off the floor and grabs her throwing her on the bed. Roma bounces, laughing at his roughness. "Hello again." She says. "Space out much? I can leave if you want."

"Sorry.. I was talking to someone" He answers.Roma tried to keep in her laugh. "Really? Are they here now?" She teases. A part of her jokes, but the survivor in her knows that her ice pick is exactly four feet away from her and her chances of getting to it is fifty percent.

"No, just... I'll tell you later." He unbuttons and unzips his pants and sits down. "Straddle me"

Roma rolls her eyes at his vague, strange answers and does as he says. She pushes herself down on his hard member, not pausing to take it all in. He starts bouncing her up and down, putting her hands on his shoulders and his hands holding her hips.

 

She gyrates on him, going a bit faster. "You don't have to do anything.. I'll do the work for you" He says breathing hard.

She stops what she's doing. "You like being the boss, huh? The dominant? Then by all means, go ahead."

"No, it's not that.. You been hurt all your life and you deserve better.. you need someone to pleasure you and bring you happiness" He tells her leaning his forehead against hers.

Roma tenses up. She isn't used to people being nice to her. Especially men. "You don't know shit about me." She says, getting defensive. She doesn't mean to be mean, but it's her defense mechanism.

"Tell you what.. I''ll tell you mine if you tell me yours. Deal?" He pushes up against her sweet spot.

Roma bits her lip to keep from moaning. "Fine." She says. "I grew up in foster care. I was named after tomatoes because how red my face was after hours of crying in a dumpster. I was beaten, starved, and locked in every small room any of my foster parents could fit me in. I was bullied at school so I dropped out. Happy?"

"He keeps hitting it inside her now at a good pace. "Have you ever heard of The Horde?"

Roma nods. She learned of them on the news. They were the fear of the streets for months.

 

"I'm part of it" He goes harder on her. " I am part of Kevin Wendell Crumb, I follow a being called The beast that feeds on the flesh of the Impure, ridding the world of them to make a better place for Kevin and the other pure's of the world"

Roma scoffs. "Should have known." She mutters. "And what am I? A pure?"

"Very much so.. We want you to join us in our cause" He tells her.

"Your cause? I'm a practicing pessimist. You really think we could do shit to this shit world?""Do you want to see him?" He asks. Roma shook her head. "I want to hear from you. After all, it was you who called me over."  
  
  


He turns her over reenters her pussy with a good hard trust, holding her legs up and around his hips. " We are doing much.. The Beast will make it better for you"

"And what am I supposed to do in return?" She pants. He groans as he keeps thrusting hard. "Help us find Impure's to kill."

"That's it?" She moans. "I find people for you to kill and you take me in? Protect me?"

"If you stay with us, you will never starve, you will have a soft bed to sleep in,you will have clothes, all your needs set. You will be protected by the beast...you will be part of the family" Dennis replies.

Roma feels her high coming on and his words seem to sweeten the deal. "I'm in. On one condition."

He reaches down between them and rubs her clit as he's thrusting into her. "Name it"

"Never call us a family again. At least, not in front of me. I hate that word." Her high overtakes her and she cums. He groans as he cums. "Very well... You are now part of a greater purpose." He leans forward and kisses her deeply.

 

She kisses him back, slipping a little tongue. "That's better." She tells him.

 

His voice slips inside his head a moment "She's in"

 

"I knew you could do it." The Beast says.

 

Roma moves away from Dennis and grabs the money she stole from him. "Since I'm part of your...team, I guess I should give this back."

" Keep it.. You might need some new clothes" He smiles not even mad. She smiles back. "Thanks. Also, what's your name?"

 

"Dennis. What's yours?"

"Roma." She answer's.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * One shot written by (Lizrenknight and Fearless) Fearless introducing story of her OC Roma into the mix . Part of our Split family series.*


	22. Missing Them and The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC's Elizabeth and Molly and new OC Roma. The Horde has to leave them. What Are they going to do? and what will The horde bring with them when they return?"

 

The Horde was on the run and told the girls *Elizabeth and Molly to go and stay somewhere safe* They had been staying in the same apt for 9 months taking care of each other. Well mostly Elizabeth taking care of Molly since she was younger.

The loneliness they were starting to feel of not having the horde their with them was getting to them. They would bicker a lot and Molly would have crying spells holding one of Dennis's shirts.

Elizabeth would work and Molly was going to school. They sleep in the same bed because Molly didn't want to be alone.

 

Elizabeth opened her eyes to the sunlight shining through the curtains shining right in her eyes making her roll over and huff "Dammit"

"Molly was fast asleep holding onto the shirt and sucking her thumb, which was pretty funny to Elizabeth. Every time she see Molly that way she giggle.

Molly would even get closer to Elizabeth wanting to be cuddled and fall asleep in her arms. Elizabeth knew she missed Dennis most of all and could tell when Molly kept having dreams and getting teary eyed. She was like a little kid in ways and did have some daddy issues since her real dad wasn't really around for her growing up.

Maybe that's why Molly likes Dennis so much.. Elizabeth would wonder sometimes.

 

A little later on..

"Molly, are you going to eat your cereal?"

Molly looks up from her studies book, that really has a piece of paper in it that she's drawing on. A doodle of Dennis and her. "Hm? Oh um.. Yeah I'll finish it later."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes knowing she won't and the fact it's going to get really soggy and gross.

Elizabeth is cleaning up the table in the kitchen as Molly walks in and leans in the doorway.

"I miss Dennis"

Elizabeth sighs having heard this way to many times now. "I know you do."

Molly stomps her foot suddenly and gets teary eyed and pouts. "I want Dennis back!"

 

"You know wining isn't going to bring him back, right?"

Molly get flustered and kicks the wall. "I want Dennis back!! I want my sweet Daddy Dennis back!" she cries.

"Hey! Stop that! Look, I can't bring him back okay?! I don't know where they are even at. So please stop." Elizabeth says getting a headache from the tantrum.

 

Molly runs into her room and falls on her bed and cries into her pillow. "I miss you.." she moans.

 

Elizabeth does feel bad about yelling at her but can't hardly take Molly's consent temper tantrums. *It's not like I don't miss him and the horde to* She thinks to herself sipping her coffee in the living area watching the news, always watching and waiting for anything related to them.

After while she goes in to check on Molly and peaks in her room. Molly's asleep again holding her pillow and that damned shirt. Molly had been sleeping a lot for months now. Elizabeth thought maybe that's a way for her to cope.

She sighs "Please come back" she whispers to herself.

\--------------

 

Roma walks up with Dennis to the apartment, keeping an eye on her surroundings. "So you have two other girls with you?" She asks, not looking forward to this meet up. "Yes. They're pure. Like you. Try to be nice to them, please." He wants to hurry up and get to the apartment, but Roma walks slowly. She's wearing her usual three inch black anklet boots with short black shorts and a red tank top. "No guarantees." She says.

Elizabeth is standing in the kitchen chopping some lettuce for her and molly's dinner. *Chop, chop, chop*

Dennis and Roma walk up to the door and he pauses before he opens it. "Be nice." He tells her. Roma rolls her eyes. "I promise I won't be a grade A bitch, okay?" Dennis sighs in frustration, but takes it. He unlocks the door and they walk inside.

Elizabeth walks in the room where they are still holding that big chopping knife in her hand with her arm bent up. "Well.. Looky what we have here"

Roma looks at the girl, with no fear of the knife. Not when she has an ice pick in her purse and an angle where she could throw the pick and kill the girl instantly. "You must be Elizabeth." She says, pushing past her.   
  


"Dennis? What's with the chick?" She asks him with her eyebrow raised.

"I found her along the way. She's a pure who will join our cause." Dennis replies.

"Ooh I see how it is..." She leans her mouth to his ear "2 pussies not enough for you huh?" She says sarcastically but almost in a tone of being serious. Dennis moves away from her and turns to look in her eyes. "No, we could use her. She's smart and will kill for us."

She smirks at him "Yeah..try telling that to Molly. You don't fool me Dennis. I just bet you already fucked her, didn't you? You naughty sob"

"Watch your mouth." The Beast's voice came out of Dennis. "We need her. Do you understand?" Dennis came back and looked at her sternly.

"Wow. You could cut the tension in here with that knife of yours." Roma said, watching the exchange.

Elizabeth just giggles at the both of them. "Dinner's ready at 6...Molly's asleep in her room." She goes back into the kitchen to finish what she was doing. She shouts from the kitchen "Welcome to the fun house!"

Dennis walks over to Roma. "I'm going to go to Molly. Behave." Roma rolls her eyes and goes to sit at the kitchen table. She puts her feet up on the table, her feet dangling off, and looks around the kitchen.

Molly's asleep wrapped up tight in her soft blankets holding onto Dennis's shirt, her face have little left overs of tears on her face.

Dennis lays down behind her and wraps his arm around her waist. He kisses her cheek and whispers, "Molly." in her ear.

She opens her eyes and starts crying wrapping her arms around his torso with her head against the middle of his chest. "I missed you so much!" she sobs getting his shirt wet. He hugs her back tightly and kisses the top of her head. "I missed you too."

"Why were you gone so long?" she hiccups.

"I had to. We had to make sure you and Elizabeth were safe." "It was him that made you go" She cries. "No. I decided to go as well. I had to keep you both safe. We had to do it." He replies.

 

"I failed my cheers at the game the other night"

Dennis gives a small laugh and kisses the top of her head again. "It's okay." She pouts "I was to sad.."

"I'm here now, baby. I'm here now.""You sure.. Daddy?" She asks sweetly.

"I'm sure, kitten. I'm sure." She jumps on his lap and hugs him tight. "I love you my Dennis bear!"  Dennis laughs at her nicknames for him. "I love you too, Molly."

She kisses his face all over making cute "Muah" sounds. He kisses her back when he can, grateful to have her back in his arms. "So what did you do out in the big ugly world?" She asks.

"We hid, threw the police off of our track, a d we found another pure."

" Are you replacing us?" Molly asks. "No! NEVER! We're just adding another girl to our group. The more pure's the better."

" Yeah but... you end up loving her more." She pouts.

"No, I don't. I don't love her at all. She's... difficult."

"If she's difficult Elizabeth might stab her " She says. Dennis laughed. "I think Roma will put up a fair fight." Molly sighs "I'm scared of change"

"You don't have to be. We'll be here with you." Dennis replies. "You should be scared.. He slept with that girl without asking us first, Molly." Elizabeth says from the doorway.

Dennis sighs and looks over at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth. Go away." "Well, I didn't think you were going to tell her that part..Dennis" She draws his name out on purpose. "And I didn't think you would hurt Molly on purpose, Elizabeth." He says, mocking her by drawing her name out. "Leave."

Molly's looking down and pouting. Elizabeth laughs "Don't you mean you hurting her?" "Make me, Mr. Can't keep it in your pants"

"Elizabeth. I mean it. Go away."

Roma walks into the room and sits down in a nearby chair. "And you warned me to be nice." She says. Dennis groans and moves Molly off of his lap to sit up. "I guess we're having a meeting now."

"Nope, no can do.. I got to get ready for work" Elizabeth jumps up and runs out of the room, going to her room and shutting the door with a slam. Dennis jumps at the door being slammed. "I'll talk to her." Roma says, getting up and going after Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's door is locked. She's getting her work clothes on which is a pair of shiny boy shorts, Black lace bra and black platform boots. Now brushing her hair out.

Roma bents down and pulls out her ice pick and a bobby pin. She opens the door in just a few seconds and enters. "Geez, where do you work, a strip club?"

"Of a matter of fact .. yes. Why, do you have a problem with that?" She continues to brush her hair in front of the mirror.

"Nah." Roma tells her and sits on the bed. "I worked at one once. Til they found out I was 16. Weirdest six months of my life. Also the longest job I had, strangely enough."

Elizabeth starts adding her lipstick to her lips leaning forwards closer to the mirror, her ass sticking out more in her short shorts. "Aren't you supposed to be off humping Dennis?"

Roma scoffs. "To be fair, I didn't know he had two other girls waiting for him and I certainly didn't know he was screwing the both of them. I just did him to steal his money." He leans back on the bed and crossed her legs. "He came onto me. And be careful not to smear your lipstick."

Elizabeth is offended by Roma stealing from her's. Suddenly she jumps her, holding Roma down under a strong grip, she gets close to Roma's face. "You Bitch!" she starts choking her. "You unworthy stealing bitch!" She yells.

Roma rolls her eyes and knees Elizabeth on the stomach. She breaks the grip Elizabeth had on her and moves out of her reach. "Nice try, but you'll never beat a street rat in a fight." Roma rubs her throat and gives a light cough. "You did more than I thought you could do."

"You're not worthy!" Elizabeth yells and slaps her in the face. "How dare you steal from mine!"

Molly runs to the room and stops in the doorway getting teary eyed.

Roma looks over at her, waiting for the next attack."I hope he rips you in half!" Elizabeth yells at Roma. "What are you more upset about, Lizzie? The fact that he got another girl without you knowing or the fact that he fucked me?" Roma asks."

"Both! And just because you're a so called pure, doesn't make you worthy of this family!" Elizabeth shouts.

Molly is balling now. "Daddy!" She cries.

"I'm not a part of your family. I've never been a part of any family. So called pure? Really? One scar on your throat doesn't make you more pure than me." Dennis runs into the room, taking in this scene. "Elizabeth! Roma! Enough!"

 

Elizabeth points at Dennis "You sneaky sob!"

"I've been here for two seconds. You never gave me time to explain. You just assumed. You are acting like a spoiled brat, Elizabeth." Dennis tells her. Elizabeth pushes past him walking down the hallway and is about to leave grabbing her leather jacket and keys.

Dennis walks after her and slams the door shut before Elizabeth can get to it. She tries to walk past him. "Move Dennis"

"No." He says sternly. "You are going to stay her and listen to me." "Make me.." She says sternly back.

Dennis grabs her by her wrist and drags her to the sofa. He pushes her down on it and stands in front of her.She kind of makes this growling noise at him.

"Cut it out. Act like a mature adult, not a child."

She gets up and is standing in front of him really close "Why should I? What you going to do about, huh?"

"Cut it out, Elizabeth. This isn't funny."

"What? Cut what out?" Now she's close enough if she went any further she go right though him. "Well are you going to answer my question like a good boy?"

"Cut out this stupid act of yours. Your fear of replacement is getting annoying."

"Oh I'm not worried about that..Dennisss" Drawing his name out like in a hiss.

"Then what is your problem?" He asks. "You went behind our backs and sneaked around and fucked her with out asking us first. You betrayed our trust.. you bad bad boy." Elizabeth says in a deep sexy tone.

"I wasn't aware I had to inform you of my every action." He tells her, tensing up. "That's our one rule. Plus she's not worthy of this.." She rubs her hand between them, rubbing on his crotch.

"She is worthy of us." He tells her sternly. "Nope, not like that she's not" She giggles at his stern face. "She is." He tells her. "She's pure."

Now she's in his face their noses touching. She grows impatient "Fuck you then" She says sternly. "No," he says, pushing her down on the couch, "Fuck you!" "Promise?"

Dennis groans, frustrated by Elizabeth's games. "What do you want from me, Elizabeth?!"She rolls her eyes.

"Kiss my ass Dennis" Dennis spins her around and pulls off her shorts, pushing his cock in her back. "Such a bad boy" She teases.

"We should go to an empty room. What time did you have to go to work?"

"Didn't really need to..I can take the day off" She nibbles on his bottom lip.

"Then why are we still talking?" He asks, pulling her to an empty room.

"Why can't we stay in the living room?"

"Because the other girls will see. And Molly will get jealous." He responds. "She doesn't get jealous of me"

"Do you want them to watch?" Dennis asks, his hand travelling down to her clit and starts to rub it. "Or do you want them to join in?"

"No I just..mmm..I just thought on the couch was fun"

"And if they come out?" He asks."Then ..whatever happens..happens" She smirks. "I guess I'll have to show you your gift later"

"Gift?" He asks as he starts leading her back to the couch. "What gift?"

"Oh just something for the bedroom" She smirks rubbing her heeled boot against his leg. "Why didn't you show me then?" He questions, slipping two fingers inside of her

 

"It's in my room" she says and kisses him deeply. Dennis kisses her back, pushing his fingers deeper inside her. He lays her down on the couch and starts pumping his fingers. "Your going to have to do better then that" Her hand reaching down and unzips his pants.

"Maybe I want to make you wait." He teases, adding two more fingers in her. "Punish you a bit for your behavior." She bites her lip and wraps her hand around his cock and pumps it a little ''You sure about that, babe?"

Dennis groans, wanting to give in. "I'm certain." He tells her, going faster in her. He uses his other hand to lift up her shirt so he can suck her left breast. "Mmmm I missed this" Her eyes all glassy looking.

Dennis lifts his head and gives her a wet kiss. "Me too, baby." He kisses her again before going back to her left breast, nibbling on her nipple.

She resumes giving him a hand job, "I want to do something for you"

 

"What?" He asks, panting and leaning into her hand. She turns him over onto his back, she takes her top off and throws it and leans down putting his cock between her breasts and rubbing them together. Her mouth comes down and licks him and sucks. "Mmmmmm...." He moans, watching her rub his cock between her gorgeous breasts. Her sky blue eyes gaze upwards to stare at his face as she sucks harder.

He cups her face and stares into her eyes as he pushes his erection further down her throat and then pulls back up. He does this again, fucking her mouth.

It doesn't seem to bother her. She makes this "mmm" sound that makes a little vibration over and over again.Dennis likes this vibration and moves a bit faster. "Harder!" He moans to Elizabeth. She deep throats him, pressing her tongue against his shaft as she swallows him like a vacuum. Dennis groans, her actions giving him great pleasure. "I'm going to fucking cum." He warns her.

She does it harder that it almost hurts. Rubbing her breasts in circles around him faster. This sends Dennis over the top and he cums in her mouth.

 

He flips her over and rubs his cock against her entrance. "You have no idea how much I missed you." He whispers in her ear before he bites her earlobe. "How much I missed your eyes, your breasts, your pussy." On that last word he enters Elizabeth, giving her a small thrust.

Her legs wrap around him "I missed everything thing about you, my lover" She licks his lips. Dennis bits her tongue, sucking on it before he gives Elizabeth back her tongue. Dennis has to start soft on Elizabeth like he does for Molly, he knows she can take it. He knows that he can be a bit more kinkier with her. He smacks her ass and begins pounding into her. "You missed this, baby?" He asks. "You missed me fucking your pussy?"

 

"Ooh You know I did" She says breathlessly. She even slaps the side of his ass playfully and giggles. "Oooh Harder!"

Dennis smacks her again, harder liked she asked. He pounds into her harder and spanks her again, making a red mark on her ass. "Hard enough?" "Fuuckk! Yess!" Her eyes roll back and her muscles clinch hard around him.

He spanks her again and goes faster. "You going to cum for me, baby?" He asks, spanking her ass harder. "I will if you do..oooh spank me harder!"

 

Dennis complies, hitting her harder than he has ever done in the past. Her ass cheek is so red and a handprint is visible. "Cum for me, baby. Let me eat you out." He hits her again, same strength.

The whole couch is moving hitting the wall. "Oohhh fuckk you!! You dirty Son of a bitccch!! Ahhh ahhhhh!!!" She cums hard, digging her nails into his shoulders hard.

Dennis cums with her, giving her ass one last smack before he pulls out of her and goes down on her. He licks her cum and sticks his tongue inside of her.

"Ooh I love you, all of you. My life wouldn't be complete if I wasn't here with you all." She says trying to breath. Dennis continues what he is doing, her words meaning everything to him.

"I'm so numb" She laughs. Dennis pulls away from her lips and looks up at her. "You're so beautiful."

\-------

Molly comes in the room and is standing looking at them "You made up?" She smiles sweetly.Dennis looks up at her. "Yes, we did." Molly jumps up and down "Yay!" she gets all gitty.

Roma walks out and makes her way to the kitchen. "I see you guys take kiss and make up real seriously around here."

Elizabeth stretches her arms "I think it was a little more then kissing" She smirks.

Roma comes back into the living room with an apple in her hand. Dennis sits up and gets dressed, tossing Elizabeth her clothes. Elizabeth just barely stands and heads for the bathroom "Taking a shower peeps" She says as she leaves.Dennis pats the spot next to him for Molly to sit down and Roma takes a seat in the arm chair.

Molly acts like she's going to sit down and then jumps on Dennis's lap sitting across his legs. "I'm soo ready for pizza!" She grins.

Dennis laughs and pulls her closer to his lap. Roma tenses up and makes a grossed out face. "I don't allow people this close to me unless I'm 1) fucking them or 2) stealing from them."  "Well it's my welcome hug" She smiles at her.   "Well, it's not one of my two reasons, so let's wrap this up." Roma replies.

"Oookay" Molly overly sighs and giggles. "Dennis bear gives the best hugs in the whole wide world" She smiles. Dennis was turned on by Molly hugging Roma and gestures for Molly to come over to him to sit down. Roma just inwardly gags at the nickname for Dennis, grateful she didn't burst out laughing.

Molly sits back down next to Dennis and snuggles by him.

Dennis pushes her closer to him, his hand resting on her upper thigh. Molly says in a babyish voice "I love my sweet Daddy Dennis Bear" Giving him a smooch on the cheek.

"Oh, gross." Roma mutters. Molly just giggles like a school girl.

Roma thinks Molly's little act is disgusting, but she's on to her. This act is for Dennis's benefit. "You know, Molly," she says, "Elizabeth got to give Dennis a proper hello, but you haven't yet."

 

"Oh we have plenty of time, he's with me forever and ever.. Aren't you? My sweetie pie?" Molly giggles.

 

 

**To be continued..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Writing done by ( Lizrenknight and Fearless ) Part of our Split family series. OC Roma made by Fearless. :) *


	23. The Return - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC's Molly X Roma. Part 2 of * Missing them and The Return * *

Roma scoffed at naive Molly. "There no such thing as forever. You never know what's going to happen next." Dennis gave Roma an "Are you serious?" look, knowing how Molly would react. Molly gets this puzzled look on her face. Roma gives Dennis a "What?" face. "It's true. Shit happens."

Dennis rubs Molly's head. "Cut it out." He mouths to Roma. "She doesn't like me?" Molly pouts. Roma turned away to roll her eyes. "No, she likes you." Dennis consoles Molly. "She just takes a bit longer to warm up to people." 

 "I'm not warm enough for her?" Molly questions.

"It's not that." Dennis says, trying to think of a way to explain it to Molly. "Roma never had a family growing up. No father, mother, sisters. She doesn't know how to handle people being nice to her because no one ever treated her nicely."

 

Molly gets up again and walks up to Roma and kisses her on the cheek. "Well we can be here for you, you don't have to be alone, okay?" She softy smiles at her.

Roma resists the urge to wipe the kiss off her cheek, mostly because Dennis is glaring at her. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." She tells Molly, giving her what she hopes to be a kind smile. 

Molly gets overly happy and tackles Roma giving her a huge hug. "I love you Roma!" She giggles happily.

Roma tenses up at this hug. She's not used to people evading her personal space, she scares people too much for them to try. "Yeah, yeah. What did I say about getting this close to me?" Molly looks her in the face "Ooh, right...sorry" She gets off of her and jumps on the couch next to Dennis grinning.

Dennis smiles at his girls getting along. "You know, you should get used to people getting in your bubble." Dennis tells Roma, wrapping his arms around Molly's waist. "You're with us now."

"I know what will cheer her up! How about I do my dance and sing a long for her?" Molly says excitedly.

"Sure, Molly. You do that." Dennis likes watching Molly dance. Her curvy body moving around turns him on. Roma turns to face the spot Molly will dance in. "Let me see your moves." Roma tells her.

Molly jumps and puts the song on to sing and dances to 

**Song Playing. Molly does the same dance moves and sings to it.**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_V7vZOckQQ> **

 

Roma has to admit, the girl has moves. And this dance and song clearly suited Molly and Dennis. Molly takes a little bow. Roma claps along with Dennis, even throwing a wolf whistle in. Molly smiles big. She even dances her way over to Dennis and sits on his lap then kisses him on the cheek. "I've been practicing"

"I can tell." Dennis tells her, giving her a kiss. She gives him kiss back making a "Muah" sound. "Get a room." Roma jokes. 

 Molly does it again with the muahs getting louder every time she does it, she giggles in between them. Dennis kisses her back hard, pushing her against his erection to show Molly how hard she makes him.  She giggles. "I love you daddy" She grins. "Love you too." He tells her. 

 

"Gag." Roma chimes in. Molly feels the friction from his erection through his pants a little on her clit and lets out a small moan "uuh" She opens her eyes "whoops.." She says with a I didn't do it look on her face. 

Dennis smiles at her and leans forward to whisper in her ear. "Why don't you go make Roma feel as good as you make Daddy feel?" 

 She whispers back "But..are you sure?" "Yes." Dennis whispers. "Do it for Daddy." His bulge getting harder at the thought.  She gives him a smooch before getting up and walking over to Roma. 

Roma looks up at her, waiting for her next move.Molly looks a little hesitant but takes Roma's hand to get her to stand.

Roma stands, enjoying how nervous she makes this girl.    Molly leans in and kisses Roma on the lips.   Roma kisses her back, pushing Molly forward by the loops on her shorts. She moves her hand down to Molly's clit and massages it through her shorts.

Molly's small body is shaking. "mmmm"

 

Dennis watches the girls, releasing his boner and touching herself as they kiss. Roma notices so she decides to make this hotter. She opens Molly's shorts and pushed them down along with her underwear. She sticks one finger inside of Molly and slowly thrusts it. She french's Molly, and uses her other hand to grab Molly's right ass cheek. 

Molly makes this surprised sound and jumps a little. "Uhhmm" She mewls.

Roma adds another finger and leans to whisper in Molly's ear. "I think your daddy would like it if we fucked each other." Roma plays into Molly's daddy issues for her next plan. "Do you want to make your daddy happy by letting me fuck you?" She sucks on Molly's earlobe, waiting for an answer.

 

Molly's tongue slowly enters Roma's mouth rubbing against her tongue. "Mmm." Roma moans, pushing Molly closer to her. 

 Molly shakes her head yes "Yes I'll do anything for him" She says trying to breath. Molly sucks on Roma's tongue then rubbing her hands up and down her back. 

"Good." Roma lays Molly down on the ground and sticks three fingers in her. She straddled Molly's right thigh and thrusts into it in the same pace as her fingers are going. She does this all the while looking at Dennis.

"Oooh daah " Molly moans, her fingers come up to her mouth and she starts sucking on them. Her eyes fluttering. "Mmmm" noises she making.

Dennis kneels down next to the girls and sits Molly up a bit. He takes her fingers out if her mouth and replaces them with his dick.  Molly closes her eyes and enjoys doing her nursing like sucking on his cock. Her hips start moving around in circles around Roma's fingers.

 

Roma adds all four fingers, but she goes deeper than Elizabeth or Dennis does. "This girl is so tight." She tells Dennis. She removed her fingers and crawls to straddle Molly so her pussy is right on hers. She pushes them together, a slow thrust a first. 

Molly reacts by clinching her mouth hard around Dennis. "Mmmmmm" She moans, her hips lift up to get more friction.

Dennis moans in pleasure and watches Roma ride Molly. She smirks at him and picks up the pace. Molly's small frame is almost jerking upwards while noises coming from her throat.

"I think she likes being ridden." Roma tells Dennis. She pushes her pussy deeper into Molly's and thrusts harder. "You like this, baby?" Dennis asks Molly. "You like sucking me off while Roma rides you?"  

Molly's hand takes a hold of Dennis's free one and grips it hard in response.

"I say she does." He tells Roma. Roma leans down and take one of Molly's breasts in her mouth, biting the nipple. She keeps riding Molly, but now she's sucking and biting Molly's nipple. "Mmmm! Ohh!" Roma moans, more for Dennis's pleasure than for Molly. 

 

Molly suddenly shakes head no really fast and her hips come up higher, she makes this loud deep moaning sound in her throat "NNRRRRAHH!" with this almost pained look on her face.

Dennis is about to pull out of her mouth when Roma stops him. She sits up, but continues to ride Molly. "No, she should learn to deal with this pleasure. She'll calm down. Just stop treating her like a baby." Roma leans down and licks Molly's neck. "Huh, baby girl? You're enjoying this." Molly's face looks all red at this point. Her body's shaking hard and she's got Dennis's hand in a death grip.

Roma increases her speed and pushes her pussy so close to Molly's that their lips are mingled together. "Oh, Molly!" She moans. "I like riding your fucking pussy."Molly moans loudly "Mmmmhh!!" Dennis pulls out of her mouth and starts jerking himself off. "You're both so hot." He tells them. The girl on girl action is making him harder. "

 

Kiss me" Molly says breathlessly.

 

Dennis leans down and kisses her.  She kisses him harder, her tongue sliding against his with ease.

Dennis pushes his face closer to her and sucks her face hard as well. Molly suddenly moans into his mouth 'MMmmm!!" as she cums lifting her hips up.

Roma cums on her, leaning down to break their kiss. She kisses Molly first before she moves onto Dennis.

 Dennis moves away from the girls and goes down on Molly, eating both her and Roma's cum. "Oooh Dadddy!" Molly moans cumming again that quick after the first one. 

Dennis licks it all right up, rubbing Roma's folds as he does. Roma goes back to kissing Molly.

Molly's trying to catch her breath. Roma cums again and Dennis cleans her up. She falls beside Molly, panting.

Molly smiles lazily. 

Dennis cums as he finishes Molly off and lays down beside them. Molly snuggles up to him and falls asleep pretty quickly.

 

 

**End.  (Tell next time in their little hot world ;) )**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Written by Lizrenknight and Fearless. Part of the Split Family Adventures. *


	24. Wicked Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Part 2 of "Wicked Patricia" The Beast X Elizabeth and Molly.*

Molly's in the bathroom with the door locked. Spiting Patricia cum out in the sink and cupping her hands under the running water to swish her mouth out with.

The Beast emerged, hearing all that Patricia told him. He stood up, not caring that he was fully naked. The Beast smirked at the locked door and grabbed onto its hinges. In seconds, he was able to pull the door off and found his prey.

Molly's curled up in the tub trying not to make a sound with the shower curtain closed."You stupid girl." The Beast sneers. "I can hear your heart beat."

"She tastes so sour " Molly says.

"I don't care." He growls, pulling the curtain back. He grabs her arms and pulls her up so she is face to face with him, her feet not touching the ground. "We don't hurt the pure. We don't punch the pure." He snarls at her.

"She was to rough with me." She pouts. The Beast tightens his grip on her arms. "Didn't I say I didn't care?!" He yells. She squeals in pain, kicking her legs. Tears running down her sweet face. "Ouuchy ow ow" she cries.

"It's not fun, is it? Being hurt? You wouldn't know anything about pain."" My dad..daddy he manipulated me...he toyed with me.." She whimpers.

" My dad..daddy he manipulated me...he toyed with me.." She whimpers. "My momma didn't do anything.. she ignored me." she puts her head down.

"Excuses. They didn't hurt you. They ignored you. I don't know why Dennis keeps you around."

 

"Your hurting me!" Molly cries. "Please stop!"

"Hurt? You've never felt pain in your life." He says. "I have to!" She pouts.

"Dennis stole you from a father and mother who loved you. I watched as they plead for you on the news. As the reward kept getting higher. You were a mistake."

 

" You don't have to be mean to her" Elizabeth says in the doorway.

 

The Beast turns around and drops Molly on the ground. "You would protect this unpure?" He sneers.Molly takes off out of the room. "I care about her enough to ask you to punish me instead." Elizabeth says quietly.

The Beast spit at Elizabeth. "You traitor." He spat. "You turn your back to our cause to save a unpure. You deserve to be punished as well as her."

"I'm no traitor, you should know this by now."

"Should I? Your actions have always spoken otherwise?" The Beast closes the gap between them and throws Elizabeth down to the ground. She just lays their and looks up at him and rubs the back of her head that hit the floor.

 

"You disgust me at times, Elizabeth." The Beast snarls, slapping her across the face. "You change your alliances so quickly."

"I just care.. but it doesn't matter to you, I know. Just get it over with. I'm taking her punishment to." She says quietly.

"I care!" He yells, grabbing her by her shirt and pulling her up, tearing the fabric. He throws her against the bed frame, hitting her ribs. The wind is knocked out of her and she makes this painful moaning sound as her body falls to the floor.

"You wanted this. You should have stayed out of our business."

She sits up some and has her arms wrapped around her torso. "Yeah I pretty much did. She wouldn't last 2 mins with you, she's to fragile. Me... I can take it"

"You see that belt over their, use that." She taunts.

The Beast ignores her, punching her in the ribs. "Oh is that something your, not man enough to do?" She taunts him more.

"I'm not a man." He sneers. "I'm a Beast." He kicks her in the ribs, his strength fully into it. "Arggh" she moans in pain. "Keep doing that you will cave my ribs in. I'm sure" She looks up at him with teary eyes.

"The goal isn't to break you. It's to punish you." He kneels down and strokes her face. "You are pure, Elizabeth.""Oh, your stopping now?" She asks unsuspectingly.

The Beast gets up and gets the belt Elizabeth mentioned. He whips it in his hand, not sure of its power. "This will do nicely."

Of course Elizabeth knows in her mind this isn't punishment to her but The Beast doesn't know what Dennis knows about it. So she plays along looking worried. The Beast wrapped the belt around his hand, the metal part in his palm. He smacks Elizabeth's ass with it, the red mark forming instantly.

"Gahh!" She shuts her eyes tightly.

He mistakes this as pain and does it again. "Ahhh fuck!" She pants. The Beast is confused by her reaction. She seems to be enjoying it. He tries again.

"Ooh yess.. Harder.." She moans and bites her lip. Grabbing the bed frame for support.

The Beast stops what he is doing. "Are you pleasured by this?"

"I'm not going to say" She teases. The Beast hits her again, harder this time. "Ooohh!" She moans.

"You do enjoy it." He tells her, throwing the belt aside. She tackles him and kisses him. The Beast barely moves back, but kisses her.

She pulls back and looks him in the eyes, biting her lip. "Bite me" He leans forward and bites her bottom lip, drawing blood. "Mmm" She mewls.

He sucks the blood from her lip and bites her again. Her tongue comes out and licks his lips slowly. He enjoys this and pushes her body closer to his.

She gets up and walks over to the door and she looks over her shoulder at him "Chase me like prey" She smirks and takes off down the hallway. The Beast climbs on the wall and uses his super speed to catch her in less than a minute. He jumps down from the ceiling and grabs her by her waist.

She acts like she's all scared but really she's enjoying it. The Beast carries her back to the impure room and throws her in, locking the door behind him.

Her heart is beating faster now and she's breathing harder, staring at his eyes. She then does that come on motion to him "Come on! I dare you! " She yells at him in an taunting angry voice.

The Beast smirks and climbs on to the wall, crawling into the ceiling and going to the lightbulb. He breaks it, leaving Elizabeth on the dark.

She walks with her arms out feeling around the room. "What are are you? huh...scared? Is the big Beast not that bad anymore?" She taunts. The Beast jumps behind her, blowing on her ear, but moving too fast for her to grave him. He swipes Elizabeth off her feet, causing her to fall to the floor.

She makes this groan sound when she hits. "Come on you Sob.." She taunts as she's getting back up.

 

He has her back down in minute, but this time he flips her over so her back is on the floor. He drags her a few inches before he lets her go, not trying to seriously harm her.She feels around the air trying to see where she's at and if he's in front of her. " Your going soft " She taunts more.

The Beast pays no attention to her taunts. They mean nothing to him. He comes up behind her and grabs her by the waist. With one arm, he holds her, with the other, he climbs on the wall, crawling to the corner of the room so he can position himself comfortably and hold Elizabeth.

She starts freaking out unsure of what he's doing."I wouldn't jump if I were you." He whispers in her ear. "You'd break your back." He loosens his grip on her, making her slip a bit.

"Fuck don't do that!"

"And why shouldn't I?" He asks. "After what you said in this room." He lifts a finger off from his grasp."What will you do to ensure I won't drop you?"She pushes her body back against his to keep from falling. "You didn't answer my questions." He tells her, lifting another finger off her. "I thought.. that get you madder" Her voice shaky.

"And why do you want me mad?" He asks, putting one finger back on her.

She panting now "Because it's thrilling..and I thought it be more exotic"

 

"More exotic?" He asks, his hot breath in her ear. The hand that's holding her travels to her pants and it slips inside, grabbing her pussy. "Like this?"

" Uhhuh" She moans. He massages her pussy, getting it nice and wet for him.

She bites her lip, pushing her hips down against his hand. He moves his fingers closer to her entrance, but not going in. He keeps rubbing her pussy lips, teasing her. "Or more exotic like this?" He asks, sucking her neck.

"Oooh" She moans, her ass pressing up against his front more. She pushes her ass against his bare erection, earning her a moan from him. He rips her shorts off and positions Elizabeth where his cock is right by her pussy. He rubs it against her, continuing to finger tease her.

Elizabeth's hips move in circles trying to feel as much as she can. The Beast needs Elizabeth too much to tease her any longer. He spins her around so she's facing him and pushes his cock into her pussy. He thrusts hard into her, one arm still holding the wall to keep them from falling. "Wrap your legs around me." He commands. She complies and drapes her arms over his shoulders to.

He rams in her, going faster and harder because he knows she can take it. "Is this erotic enough for you, Elizabeth? Is me fucking you on the ceiling erotic enough?" He asks, sucking on her neck.

"Bite me.. "

He does as she says, biting her hard enough to draw blood. "Like that?" "Uuuh huh!" She moans louder, her pussy getting tighter around him.

He goes harder, faster, and deeper with his cock into her pussy, feeling her tightness. Her nails dig into his back holding on to him.

He keeps his pace, knowing that she'll cum soon. He can practically smell it. She pushes her pussy harder against him getting his cock to hit her sweet spot "Ooh Fuck!"

He bounces her on him, his dick hitting her sweet spot over and over again. She leans forwards and bites into his shoulder hard, while her muscles clinch tightly. He moans at her bite. "Harder." He dares, knowing his skin is too hard for her to do any serious damage.

 

She bites harder.

 

And he thrusts harder.

She suddenly climaxes around him throwing her head back. "Ooomgg!" She moans.

The Beast cums after her, the sight of her climaxing pushing him over the top. Elizabeth licks his shoulder and kisses it sweetly.

 

"I forget you can be a sweet girl." She kisses a trail from his shoulder all the way up his neck to his ear. "I'm always sweet to people I care about..Babe" She whispers.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Story done by Lizrenknight and Fearless. Part 2 of "Wicked Patricia"


	25. Watching you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Elizabeth X Molly - Dennis Watching lol*

Dennis gets an idea and goes into the room where Elizabeth and his sweet Molly are at. He enters the room and they are watching tv on the bed.

His mind is racing at what he's about to ask of them.

"Girls.. I want you to.."

They both look at him waiting for whatever he's going to say. "I want to watch you have sex with each other .."

The girls look at each other and smile. Molly asks "Are you sure Sweetie?" "Yes" He replies.

The girls start to go at it, kissing each other passionately, rubbing on each other's breasts.

 

Dennis takes out a chair and watches them while rubbing on himself.

 

Elizabeth gets into 69 with Molly, sticking her tongue out to lick her wet folds causing Molly to moan in delight. "Ooooh"

Dennis licks his lips as he stares, his hand pumping himself a little faster.

Elizabeth starts to lick faster, then Molly starts her quest on Elizabeth's pussy licking around and around her clit. Elizabeth mewls as she rubs her tongue between Molly's folds going deeper.

The whole sight is hot to Dennis. Both of these sexy women he's come to love and care for bringing each other pleasure, all for him they do this to show their devotion to him.

 

He couldn't ask for better women in his life, so caring, so giving, so warm, so loving...and wet.

 

The girls start to finger each other now, both moaning into each other's pussy's, riding each other's fingers.

Elizabeth lays on the bed and gets Molly so straddle her. They rub their wet pussy's together and moan. Molly throws her head back panting as her clit rubs against Elizabeth's.

Dennis loves their moans, his hand starts jerking himself faster and he's starting to make groaning sounds.

 

Molly loves seeing him feel good, it makes her happy because she loves her Daddy Dennis and will do anything for him.

 

Elizabeth and Molly are feeling it getting close as they grind themselves against each other harder. The slick wet sounds driving Dennis crazy.

Dennis hits his climax hard with deep moan that set off the girls.

They all moan in pleasure as they cum.

 

**End.**

 

***Requested by FuckingWeirdass on Archive. Enjoy.***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested by FuckingWeirdass. Enjoy.*


	26. Touching Her Ver 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This is a version 2 of the one shot "Touching Her" With my Oc Molly. But this version is with my Oc Elizabeth *
> 
> Graphic made by me.

Dennis had been told by Patricia to transport all the newer Impure's to this newer hideout and to do it one at a time so it wouldn't look so suspicious .

He started with this girl with Medium Black hair and a purple button up collared t shirt, grey pleated skirt, white knee high stockings, black buckled booties and she clearly had a nice rack and thighs to match it all.

Her skin looked so soft and her eyes a ocean blue and her lips pretty and pouting full with red gloss.

Dennis had been eyeing her for a few days now, she looked like she was at least 18, but it was kind of hard to tell nowadays since girls looked so mature for their age or vice a versa .

He had sprayed her in the face with chloroform and tied her wrists and put her in the backseat, got on the road to drive at least 2 hours.

He wasn't looking forward to the long trip but at least he was promised that he would have the light all day for the driving and rest time.

He was happy to have it without having to listen to Patricia's scolding and Hedwig's Silly jabbering.

\--

Dennis drove for hours, trying to stay away from any distinct landmarks the girl could recognize if she woke up. Dennis hoped she wouldn't. He liked checking out her body in the mirror.

Elizabeth starts to stir and makes this groan sound as she opens her eyes and sits up in the middle of the seats. "Why does my head hurt?" Dennis looks away from the rear view mirror, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "Don't talk." He advises. "Your head will just hurt more."

She remembers what he did right before she passed out. "Was that Chloroform?" She asks him with a smirk.

Dennis nods, unsure how she remembers that.

 

"Wow that was a gentle approach to knocking someone out...for a kidnapper" She giggles softy.

"It was easier than a baseball bat." He tells her. He shouldn't be talking to her, but Dennis can't help it. "You know it would be a good idea if you made these ties tighter..I can easily slip out of them since I'm good at that kind of thing." She tells him as she glances up in the rear view mirror. 

Dennis looks at her in the rear view mirror. "I'm not falling for your trap." He warns her.

"What trap?" She smiles. "Just telling the truth. I Thought I might help"

"And why would you help me?" He asks her. She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, because I can. At least you didn't use handcuffs...Now those are very easy to get out of."

"I could tie you up tighter." He warns her. "Keep you from defending yourself. Keep you from fighting." "Would that make you smile? Mr Stern." She smirks.

Dennis looked back at the road. "Just don't do anything you'll regret. I can overpower you."

She smiles "Promise?"

Dennis just continues to drive. He doesn't understand why this girl is acting this way. "What's your name?" Elizabeth asks. "It's not important." He tells her. "Sure it is. I'm Elizabeth btw" She smiles.

"Rest up, Elizabeth. You'll need it."

"For what? You got something in mind?" She says with a wink. "Not me. Now stop talking before I knock you out again."

"Aww I'm just trying to have a friendly conversion with a cute guy is all" She looks to the side out the window watching the trees pass by.

"Flirting won't save you." He warns her. "I will cover your mouth if needed."

"Who said that was flirting? I didn't. Let me guess..you had a bad experience with a woman and now your cold thinking they all are out to use you? Well not all of us are like that. Bud!" She looks upset now with her lips in a straight line.

"That's not true. At all." He tells, chocking back a laugh at how wrong she was.

 

"If I was flirting...you would know, because I wouldn't hold back from being very direct and I don't flirt to use someone, I do it because I like that person"

"Fine. Then I'm sorry I made a mistake. Now please, silence yourself."

 

She smiles and shakes her head. Dennis drives in silence, making sure to go in circles and unknown roads to stay hidden..

 

"Oomy"

Dennis looks at her. "What?"

She answers "You keep hitting bumps" "Oh." He says simply. Elizabeth closes her eyes and grins.  Dennis is amused by her. He purposely hits another bump to watch her reaction. "Wooh!" She laughs, putting her now untied hands on the car ceiling supporting herself while she laughs.

Dennis slams the breaks as hard as he can. He gets out of the car and goes to the trunk to get the strong rope. He brings his chloroform just in case and goes to the backseat. She gets up against the other door. "I'm not trying to escape okay." She tells him.

"Sure you aren't." He tells her sarcastically. He gets in the backseat with her, closes the door behind him, and grabs her wrists, unintentionally pulling her closer to him.

"I don't care." He tells her, looking down so he can tie her wrists together. He is trying not to looks at her gorgeous breasts or her pussy that's so close, but hidden by her skirt.

"Do you.. have a girlfriend?" She asks him directly. "None of your business." He responds curtly.

 

"Please tell me your name at least"

"Dennis." He tells her. He figures there's no harm in a name. "At least now I know what to scream out at night when I'm alone" She smirks. Dennis glances up at her, trying to hide how turned on he is. "Shut up." He tells her, grabbing her wrists harder.

"Make me" She bites her lip.

"I'll duct tape your mouth." He warns, his eyes traveling down her front. He's turned on, but doesn't want her to know.

"You can unbutton my shirt if you want." Elizabeth says suddenly. Dennis looks back in her eyes. "No." He whispers. "Why not? I'll let you touch me" She whispers back.

"I'm trying to be good." He says, mostly to himself. He lets her wrists go, but doesn't move.

"Touch me, Dennis"

He knows he shouldn't, but he can't help it. He grabs her right breast and squeezes it. "Unbutton it" she says softy. He pulls her shirt apart so the buttons fall to the floor and both her breasts are exposed. He grabs one and pulls her closer to him at the same time

 

Her head falls back and her legs open, her skirt just barely covering her. Dennis pushes his left hand up her skirt, his thumb hitting her clit. "Ooh Dennis" she moans and her eyes flutter.

Dennis leans forward and kisses her lips. Elizabeth slips her tongue in his mouth and wraps her leg around his to bring his body closer.

His erection pressed up against her pussy. He picks her up and has her straddle him. He kisses her fiercely and pushes her closer to his piece. Elizabeth puts her hands on his strong shoulders and she pushes her wet pussy against his groin hard trying to get more friction. "Dennis?"

Dennis moans. "What?" He pants. She leans her forehead against his "Please fuck me" She says in almost a whisper. Dennis unzips his pants and lets out his erection. He pushes her down on the car seats and thrusts into her.

"Oo fuck!" She moans loudly. Her legs wrap around his waist to push him into her more. He goes deeper into her and starts to suck on her neck. "Don't be gentle, really give it to me you bad boy!"

Dennis accepts her challenge. He thrusts into her harder and goes deeper inside her. He grabs one of her breasts and squeezes it hard. "Slap my ass! Punish me, do what you want with me.. Master" She says in a deep sensual voice.

 

Dennis groans in pleasure. She's definitely different. Dennis grabs her tied up wrists and turns her around. He reenter's her pussy from behind and has her bound hands by her clit. He goes into her hard and slaps her ass so hard it turns a bright pink. She whimpers and mewls "Ooh Harder baby..Harder!"

Dennis smacks her again, harder this time and continues trusting into her harder and deeper. He grabs her bound wrists and puts them over her head, just to mix in some pain with her pleasure.

"Yesss punish this filthy Impure!!" She cries out in ecstasy as her pussy gets tighter around him.

 

Dennis continues, but doesn't go as hard as he was. "Wait. How do you know that word?"

"What? Oh I overheard you talking about it with the others"

"What others?" He asks, pulling out of her and pushing her away from him. "The other people you talk to, you know you shouldn't talk aloud like that. It gave away the fact you have DID." She answers.

Dennis is surprised at how much she knew. "I shouldn't have done this." He says, knowing how angry the others will be. "Don't say that, dollface" Her hand rubs on his cheek.

He hits her hand away and grabs the chloroform from his pocket. He gets her straight in the face, but some flies back into his. He covers his face with his hand to protect him from the rest of the spray. "Dennniss..." She groans and falls over on the seat still exposed to him.

Dennis gets out of the car and goes to the front seat. He hits the wheel a couple of times out of anger.

 

Dennis starts the car and drives to the Horde's emergency hide out, far away from the impure hide out. He drives fast to make it there before she wakes up.

 

She finally starts waking up in newer surroundings, fluttering her eyes open.

At this point, Dennis already has her in a room, isolated. The door is locked, leaving her in a small clean room with a bathroom. There are no windows, not even on the door. Elizabeth gets up from her bed wobbling a little bit on her feet and reaches the wood door, she hits on it. *Bang! Bang!* "Dennis!"

***Play Nancy Sinatra - Bang bang ***

 

Dennis sits close by, ignoring her. He closes his eyes and leans against the wall. "You fucking asshole! You used me!" She kicks the door hard and starts crying.

Dennis ignores her. He knows the truth. That she used him.

"Is this what you do to every girl that likes you?! You are no different then my ex's!" She yells and sobs. "Why does every man I care about have to hurt me so much or even..try to get rid of me?!" She says to herself and puts her hands over her face.

Dennis opens the door and looks at her. "What do you mean?" She scoffs "Oh now you care to talk to me? "

"I could leave you again, if you prefer." He snaps. "Not come back for days."

"You upset me... now I have to go take care of it." She turns away from him. "Take care of it? Answer me!" He raises his voice. "Yes take care of it! My addiction I have to take care of it!" She sobs.

Dennis walks over to her and turns her around to face him, grabbing her wrists. "Addiction? Just answer me!"

Elizabeth is staring at him in almost a daze, her eyes fully dilated, her breathing at a higher pace. Any other person would think she was on the verge of a panic attack. "I have an addiction to..." she bites her lip trying to find the right words.

"To what?" He asks, getting frustrated. She pushes her body against him and rubs her hands up and down his chest, her lips very close to his. "Sex"

 

Dennis shudders at her touch, wanting to resist her, wanting to move away.

"I'm sorry, Dennis." She looks down in a shameful way and walks over to the bed and its down. "The doctors couldn't help me..they said.. I'm not well, and it's all because of one of my ex's"

"Your ex?" He asks, staying standing.

"Yes the one that made me do things to him, he got me addicted."

Elizabeth just keeps her head down, but she's rubbing her knees together. " If I get stressed out, I have to go take care of myself a lot. If I don't I become like a animal wanting it so bad."

 

"Do things?" What kind of things?"

 

" I had to do sexual acts on him and myself while he watched."     

Dennis sat down next to her. "How old were you?"

  
"16" She replies.

"Maybe she's pure." He whispers to himself. "He wasn't the worst one." Her legs are rubbing against each other more now and she swallows hard.

"Tell me." Dennis commands.

She licks her hand and rubs it across her throat, wiping off the heavy concealer makeup covering up a long scar across it. Dennis looks at her scar and leans forward, lightly brushing his fingers against it.

"After he did this, he...left me to bleed out." She says as her nails are digging into her thigh hard. Dennis grabs her hands and takes them into his. "Shhh." He soothes. Her eyes are half lidded "Your so sweet Dennis.."

"You're pure." He tells her. "You've felt pain. You're not like the rest of them." He sneers.

 

"But.. I'm not. I'm not well, I'm sick..a freak, who can hardly control their urges." As she confesses this her hand slid under her skirt, her fingers moving inside her pussy now. "I'm a freak" She bites her lip.

"You're not a freak." He tells her. "I like watching young girls dance naked." He confesses. "It doesn't matter your addictions. What matters is that you're pure. And we could use you."

 

She falls back on the bed, her legs spread. Clearly showing what she's been doing. Her fingers moving at a faster pace, her eyes now shut. She moans "Dennisss"

Dennis leans forward and takes her fingers out. He gets on top of her, his piece hidden by his pants but Elizabeth can still feel the hardness of his erection. He kisses her fiercely.

 

"Mmmm" Her hand reaches down and rubs on his bulge. "Dennis.. I think I love you"

Dennis moves deeper to her touch, craving it. She unzips him, her hand slipping into his pants to rub on him directly. "Does that feel good, baby"

"Yes." He moans. He goes down an starts kissing her neck.

She whispers in his ear "I want to dance for you"

Dennis moves off of her so she can get up. He sits up and gets his piece out in the open. "I want to see you dance for me."

 

She gets up and and slowly strips all of her clothes off, swaying her hips back and forth, her arms raised above her head. Her hand slowly rubs down the side of her face, down her neck, down between her breasts then back up to her mouth where she slides her fingers in her mouth to suck on them. She bumps her legs against his knees.

Dennis watches her seductive dance while he pumps his dick. He masturbates as she sucks her fingers, wishing it was his dick in her mouth instead. She smiles, guessing what he wants. Like she reads his mind but really she just knows by the look on his face. Elizabeth gets on her knees in front of him replaces his hand with hers , her lips come down licking the tip of his cock slowly.

 

Dennis moans in pleasure, loving and hating her teasing. "Elizabeth..." He moans.

 

Her mouth comes down over him completely. Her head bobbing up and down fast. She even deep throats him every once in awhile holding it then going again and doesn't let up. Dennis grabs the back of her head and moves deeper in her. He pulls her hair out of her face and enjoys her sucking him off. Elizabeth's hands wrap around his thighs almost holding him in place, she sucks him in and it feels like she's swallowing him whole.

Dennis wants to rock against her grip, fuck her mouth almost. She suck him so well. "Fuck." Dennis groans as she continues to suck.

 

Elizabeth suddenly gets up and straddles his lap, she slides down on his cock in a fast motion. "Oooh fuck!" She moans deeply.

"Mmm" Dennis moans. He grabs her ass and bounces her once. "You want me to bounce you?" He asks, doing it again, but this time bouncing her harder onto him. "Or would you rather ride me?" He squeezes her ass checks and pushes her down deeper on to his cock.

She puts her hands on his shoulders and grips them hard, she starts to bounce herself very hard and fast roughly . Her pussy tight around him. "Oooh Dennis! I love you!" She moans every time she bounces.

Dennis likes how hard she is riding him. "Oh, fuck!" He moans as she goes faster. "I think I love you too." He tells her, grabbing at her to keep her close to him.

 

Elizabeth smiles and leans her forehead against his "I want to be with you always"

 

"Then stay with us. You can join our cause. Kill the impures of the world, swear you'll be loyal to us and you can stay." Dennis gets harder just thinking about her staying with them and killing for them.

" I'll stay for you first and the horde "

"You promise? You'll stay and kill for us? You'll never leave or turn us in?" He asks.

"I promise sweetie" She giggles. "Scream it." Dennis tells her. "Ride me harder and scream it until I cum."

Her hips go down on him harder hitting her spot just right her head tilting back, her breasts pushing forward. "I promise baby! I'll do anything for you and the horde! I'll take Impures! I'll kill! I'll fucking....Ooh Dennis!!!" She cums around him hard.

Dennis cums at her words. She's so sexy and perfect. He knows he just came, but he wants her again and again and again. Lucky for him, she's not going anywhere.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Oneshot version 2 written by "Lizrenknight and Fearless."*


	27. Baby On The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Y/N Request * A short but sweet little one shot *

 

You and Dennis was dating for years and got married the year before. You two have been trying to get pregnant for months but you never were.

One day, you checked pregnant tests again and they all said not pregnant. You were upset but Dennis made love to you all night.

For weeks, you and Dennis nonstop had sex until one morning, you got very sick and he got you pregnancy tests and you take them.

You two talked about how you two would keep trying if it has the same result as last time, he knew that you wanted to be a mother so badly and he wanted to be the one to give you a baby.

Five minutes later, the tests read you were pregnant. You both were so happy, he had you stay in bed all day while he did things for you.

You told him as he served you breakfast in bed, that you could do things yourself.

He just wanted to make sure nothing went wrong with the baby, that you and him or her are healthy and able to have it. That he didn't want anything to happen to the two of you and wanted to spoil you. You said okay. You eat together, watch movies and relaxed in bed the rest of the day.

You was so lucky to be married to Dennis. He was everything to you. You was so happy that you were having a family with him.

 

Dennis and you are laying in bed cuddling, he's holding you closely kissing your head.

"Dennis?"

"Mhm?" He mumbles.

Your hand reaches up to unbutton his shirt and you have a big smile on your face. He smirks at you trying to get his shirt off.

"Y/N what are you doing babe?"

"Oh just trying to get you in the mood" You smirk at him. "I already am"

 

He scoots down on the bed and lifts your shirt, seeing you don't have a bra on. His tongue starts swirling your nipple causing you to moan.

"Mmm that feels good"

While he sucks on your breast, his other hand plays with your pussy. Making you sensitive, you squirm under his gentle yet fast touches bringing that wonderful feeling in your core.

 

"Am I hitting it Y/N?" He asks you in a sexy voice.

 

"Uuuhah" You moan.

Dennis keeps up the pace, rubbing your clit in circles. Your legs start shaking and your hips rise up into his hand.

"Cum for me babe"

Then you can't hold it back anymore, it comes fast and hard "Oohhh!!" you moan.

He holds you in his arms then close , rubbing your stomach, kissing your face.

 

"Your welcome my sweet Y/N, anything for my baby's mommy"

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Requested by EmilyC. From Wattpad. Enjoy! *


	28. Water Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Dennis X My OC Molly. Sweet little One Shot *
> 
> Graphic art by me : )

 

It was just another day in the Crumb household and Molly just got home from cheer leading practice, she needed to get cleaned up since she got sweaty from it.

So she goes into the bathroom and starts running a warm bath for herself.

She undresses herself and gets in, enjoying the warmth and comfort it brought to her tired body.

 

That's when she hears Dennis's voice "Molly, you home?"

"Yes sweetie, in here"

 

He comes in the bathroom and smiles at the site of her.  "I see you're getting cleaned"

"Mhm" She giggles.  "Wanna help me get clean?" 

 

Dennis gets near the tub and undresses himself, hanging up his clothes on the door hook. He gets in and sits down and she sits between his legs, him behind her.

She hands him the soapy sponge and he rubs her back with it. Once he's done with that, his arms wrap around her little body to wash her front, rubbing her sweet breasts getting them sudsy, his fingers rubbing her across her sensitive nipples every so often.

 

"Mmmm DennisBear.." She mewls.

 

She leans back against him, the back of her head laying on his shoulder. He places little kisses on her cheek as he rubs her breasts.

"I love you my princess"  He whispers in her ear.

Molly loves it when he calls her that.  Dennis whispers again " Get the shower head down here and I'll rinse you."

She nods and gets up and brings it down, sitting right down leaning against his front again. He takes it from her and he adjusts the setting to jet puts it down under the water aimed right on Molly's pussy.

As soon as it hits her clit she moans "Ooouhhh!"     Dennis rubs his other hand on her breast and pinches her nipple gently driving her crazy with want.  "OOh oooh Dennis!"

 

Her moans are turning him on so much that he's already has an erection rubbing against her lower back. But he wants this session to be for her, so he continues making her feel good.

"I love you..ooh ooobaby mmm!"   She cries out.  The feeling so strong ,especially with her overly sensitive nipples, so he doesn't even need to pinch them hard to get her panting.

 

Dennis always tries to be gentle with her like she would maybe break if he was to rough. He always thought of her as a fragile flower and he treated her as such. Treating her with care and love. He was protective over her and do anything for his Princess. He would only be rougher if she asked for it and sometimes she would surprise him.

 

"I'm going to cum.." She moans.     "Then cum for me. Cum for daddy." He says while pinching her nipple just a tad harder.

Molly cums hard  "Ahhhh oohh momg!" She yells out in ecstasy.

Just Dennis seeing her like that gets him off, He groans as he spills out.

 

She turns around in his lap and they share hot wet kisses.

 

So in love.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * One shot by me LizRenKnight. Enjoy ;) *


	29. Touching Her : Ver 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This is a version 3 of the one shot "Touching Her" With my Oc Molly. But this version is with my Oc Elizabeth *

  

Dennis had been told by Patricia to transport all the newer Impure's to this newer hideout and to do it one at a time so it wouldn't look so suspicious .

He started with this girl with Medium Black hair tied up in a high pony tail and a white half way buttoned up collared t shirt with short sleeves, dark grey pleated skirt, white knee high stockings, black buckled booties, black velvet choker necklace and she clearly had a nice rack and thighs to match it all.

Her skin looked so soft and her eyes a ocean blue and her lips pretty and pouting full with this clear gloss that made her lips look wet and her cheeks rosy pink.

Dennis had been eyeing her for a few days now, she looked like she was at least 18, but it was kind of hard to tell nowadays since girls looked so mature for their age or vice a versa .

He had sprayed her in the face with chloroform and tied her wrists and put her in the backseat, got on the road for at least 2 day's worth of driving.

He wasn't looking forward to the long trip but at least he was promised that he would have the light all that time for the driving and rest time.

He was happy to have it without having to listen to Patricia's scolding and Hedwig's Silly jabbering.

\--

Dennis drove for hours, trying to stay away from any distinct landmarks the girl could recognize if she woke up. Dennis hoped she wouldn't.

Elizabeth started waking up and leaned up, sitting in the middle part of the backseat. She remembered what had happened. "Wow" she says shaking her head back and forth "That stuff is strong.." Referring to the chloroform sprayed in her face.

Dennis glanced at her in the rear view mirror and internally groaned. There went his silent car ride. He looked back at the road and kept silent, hoping she would fall back asleep or stay quiet.

 

"So your not going to say sorry?" She asks.

Dennis gave a silent scoff. Great, he kidnapped a chatterbox. Dennis didn't acknowledge her.

"Ooh I see how it is.. You spray a girl in the face with chloroform and don't even have the balls to ask her out on a date first? Shame on you." She grins.

"Quiet." He told her. "Or I'll use it again." He was surprised that she knew what he used on her, but he just chalked it up to her watching too many cop shows.

"Mhm strong, handsome, silent type, huh?"

Dennis rolled his eyes but kept driving. He hoped if he ignored her long enough she would get the point. But she was acting weirdly. She wasn't acting like a kidnapped girl would typically act like.

 

Elizabeth sits back in the seat more and then puts her feet up on the other head rest and stretches her arms above her head and smiles. "Got anything to drink, Mr stern? "

"Move your feet." Dennis commanded, his angry voice coming out. "NOW."

She takes them down and makes a pout face. "Damn, you don't have to yell."

Dennis pulled out his yellow handkerchief and cleaned the part of the head rest her feet were on. He was thankful that he chose an unknown road. He didn't have to worry about traffic or running into something. He put the handkerchief away and didn't answer the girl in his backseat.

 

"Oh now I get it... You're OCD." She pouts. "If I knew that earlier I wouldn't have done that, hon." She looks up in the rear view mirror with that doe eyed look.

Dennis really doesn't like that she knows that. He supposed his behavior was obvious, but she could use that against him. She knew his weakness. "Stop talking." He tells her.

"I'm just trying to say sorry sweetie."

"Drop the act." He snaps. "I'm not going to let you go or feel sorry for you." She giggles "You really need to relax.. you want a shoulder rub?" she winks at him.

"I want you to be quiet. Before I have to knock you out again."

 

"Okay.. btw their is other things I can do with my mouth besides talk." She smirks.

Dennis got a bit turned on by that, but he had to resist. She's impure. They use sex to get out of everything. "One more chance to keep quiet. Or I'm going back there and knocking you out."

"Fine be that way" She leans back, her legs are open, her skirt just barely covering her crotch. Her fingers trailing down her upper leg and back up. Theirs a grin on her face.

 

Dennis looks away and pulls over. He gets out his chloroform and his yellow handkerchief, not even thinking of grabbing his mask. He wants her out before he does something he shouldn't do. Elizabeth gets ready for him as he gets out of the car, getting ready to hold her breath and or fight.

Dennis gets in beside Elizabeth and goes to hold her down to spray her. She knocks the spray out of his hand and it rolls off some where. "Don't even try that" she says breathing hard.

Dennis grabs her tied wrists and pins them over her head while he uses his other hand to grab the chloroform. Elizabeth then bends her leg and kicks the bottle out of his hand again. "Stop trying to do that!" She yells at him.

Dennis pushes her on the floor so she lands face first but giving him some time to get to the chloroform.

Her arms come up and go over his head still tied, so her back is against his front to distract him from the bottle. Her hands hitting his back while she's making a groan sound like some kind of wild cat. "Grarrh!!" her ass pressing against his crotch.

 

Dennis grabs her wrists and pull them off of him. He pins them to her chest and holds her against him while he goes back for the bottle.

First thing that comes to mind is to distract him again so she starts moaning loudly "Oohhh! Uuhh! Please touch me mmm"

Dennis doesn't buy into that. "You disgusting Impures." He growls. "Always using your bodies to get your way."

"I can't help it" she says breathlessly. "I just look at you and..I just want to ride you" She licks her lips "Feel how wet I am if you don't believe me."

Dennis pushes her off of him. "Your tricks don't work on me."

 

Elizabeth unbuttons her shirt pulling it apart reveling her breasts in a red lace bra. "Don't you want to play with this dirty Impure" She asks seductively while running her hands down his wide chest to his belt.

Dennis wants nothing more to, but he can't. He has a mission. He gets the chloroform bottle in his hand and aims it at her. "What?" He snaps, getting frustrated.

 

"Can I kiss you?" She asks sweetly.

"No." He tells her. "Please just one.. then I'll behave and do whatever you want me to do." She asks sweetly again.

"I can't." He says, wanting nothing more than to cave in. His hand with the chloroform shakes slightly more Than he would prefer.

"I won't try anything.. I swear sweetie. Cross my heart" She does the cross heart thing rubbing her finger over her breast slowly.

"No. I don't trust you. You're impure."

"Not sure what that means exactly but.. Maybe you can find it in your heart to grant me this one wish before you kill me, because I know you or someone else will soon. I just want something sweet to happen before my life ends and I want you to give that to me" She says with tear rimmed eyes.

Dennis scoffs at her. "You really do go out of your way to try and manipulate me." He tells her. "But if I do this, you'll keep quiet for the rest of the trip? Give me no problems?"

"I'm only telling you whats in my heart" Her hand lays on his chest "Yes I'll be good the rest of the way if you do"

"Fine." Dennis says. "You can kiss me. But it won't turn into anything more or last very long."

 

She drapes her arms over his shoulders and leans her body against his, her lips press against his and move and the tip of her tongue rubs against his bottom lip trying to enter his mouth.

Dennis lets her enter, letting her tongue slip into his mouth. She rubs her tongue against his and even sucks on it lightly while she makes a small moan "Mmhm"

Dennis allows her to bring him closer. He pushes against her slightly and wraps his arm around her waist. Her hands comes down between them and she rubs his bulge, knowing once she rubs him enough she will grab the bottle.

Dennis leans into her touch, completely forgetting about the bottle in his hand. He's just craving her touch.

"You like that baby?" She says breathlessly. "Yes." He breathes, kissing her

 

"Good" She smiles into their kiss. She grabs the bottle and pushes him back and quickly sprays him in the face as fast as she can while holding her breath. Dennis falls back, unable to fight back. His last thought is, "That damn impure."

"Sorry baby" She says quietly. Elizabeth gets out of the car and gets the keys from the front and opens the trunk to get some rope. Once she ties him up good and tight she gets back in the car and looks for something that says where she's headed to, once she finds it she starts driving to the motel in mind.

\---

Elizabeth gets to the hotel and sneaks him in and handcuffs and ties him down to the bed good and tight. She even found her bag in his trunk from the first time he kidnapped her which was full of clean clothes and some other items, so she makes her self more comfy and even takes a shower.

 

Dennis wakes up with a horrible headache. He tries to move, but he's tied down tightly to an unfamiliar bed. He thinks of the dirtiness of the room so he fights against the restraints, willing to break a bone to escape. Elizabeth comes out combing her damp hair and looks like she has makeup on black eyeliner and red lipstick and she's wearing one of his shirts, which is a little long on her and her panties. "Well I see you're awake" she smiles and turns the tv on.

Dennis glares at her and continues trying to escape. "Oh don't worry about the bedspread, I put that over in that chair and I cleaned up the room with your cleaning products from the trunk." She giggles "And your bag is on the table."

 

Dennis ignores her, rubbing his wrists raw by how hard he is thrashing against his ties.

"You know if you keep doing that, you're going to hurt yourself. I should know, I've been in handcuffs many times."

"I'm not surprised." He snaps at her harshly, ignoring her advice.

She sits on the end on the bed. "Well he wanted control of me, so he would use them on me"

 

Dennis isn't paying her any attention, he's more focused on if he should bring the Beast forward to break him out. But that would mean confessing to messing and Patricia would never let him hear the end of it.

 

Elizabeth just sighs watching the tv. That's when her cell phone rings. *ring* Dennis stops struggling, listening to the phone ring.

She picks up and lays on her stomach to talk "Hello Oh hey, Yeah I'm still here"  "Yeah where are you now? I've been waiting." Elizabeth rolls over onto her back. "Well good. I told you what room number already. Okay I'll see ya soon...bye sweetie" Elizabeth hangs up.

She sets her phone back on the table and looks at Dennis with a grin on her face. "I bet you wonder who that was don't you?"

 

"What are you up to?" Dennis asked angerly.

She sits next to him on the bed "Oh just my roommate is coming here to help me take care of you." Elizabeth smiles and kisses his nose then gets to snuggling up beside him.

Dennis tries to move away from her. "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying myself " She smiles running her fingers over his top buttons of his shirt.

"Stop it." He tells her. "Why are you acting like this?"

 

Elizabeth sits up beside him more to look him in the face "I have a confession, Mr. former kidnapper. I really didn't want to spray you in the face, I was really enjoying you kissing me and I really didn't want to stop but.. I guess my survival instincts kicked in and I had to do something before something happened to me"

She pouts. "You understand, don't you?"

"No!" He snaps. "No kidnapped person acts like this!"

" Acts like what?"

"How you're acting! Rubbing up against me and playing the sweet girl."

Elizabeth laughs. "Well, I'm not the one kidnapped now, so don't worry so much. I guess I'm the dominant one now.." She giggles and then sits on him, straddling his legs with a big smile. "I love this game"

"Game? How many men have you done this to?"

 

"Just my 3 ex's " She pauses "If you mean sexy stuff in general, if not, this game just 2 of them then"

"You disgusting impure." Dennis snarls. "I don't want you near me."

"Call me that again"

"What? An impure?" He asks.

"Yes, I like it..It's kind of kinky" She smiles.

"Of course you would think that. Impurity isn't a good thing."

"Depends on what kind" She giggles. "What's your name?"

"No, it doesn't. It's never good. You don't even know what impurity is."

 

"Why are you so unhappy? " She asks him randomly.

"Because of Impure's like you."

"I didn't do anything to you... Heck I've gone out of my way to try to please you anyway I can, but you keep acting like this and that makes me sad" She pouts.

"I don't want you to please me. I never asked you to. You may not have done something to me, but you Impure's are all the same."

"Do you want your shirt back then?" Referring to the shirt she's wearing.

"No. I want you off of me and to untie me."

"Why? So you can do the same to me? Well.. I'm still having fun playing the kidnapper. I'll untie you when I'm ready to." She unbuttons the shirt and slips it off, reveling that she has no bra on and is just wearing red lace panties. "Here you can have it back" She smiles, completely bare chested in front of him.

Dennis looks away from her and focuses back on his handcuffed wrists.

 

"I want you to trust me hun. Once you do that, I will let you go, I promise" She gets close to his face their lips almost touching.

"I don't trust you. How could you trust me? I kidnapped you?" He tries to keep his face away from hers, his eyes adverted from her body.

"I want to trust you and I want you to trust me. I like you.." Her face leans into his neck and she kisses their and even runs her tongue up and down a few times. "I really liked what we did in the car, you are a good kisser. I also liked doing this" Elizabeth rubs her hand down his chest all the way down to his crotch and rubs his bulge through his pants.

Dennis moans, not meaning to. But he can't help but enjoy her touch

"I really wish you didn't want to send me to a gruesome death, and if I was playing you about all this wouldn't you think I would have stopped as soon as you were tied up and not trying to do this even now? She says rubbing him faster.

"

I shouldn't be doing this." He tells her. "Especially with one of you."

"I'm not so bad, unless you want me to be babe"

"But you are. You're one of the Impure's." Dennis moans. "I can't be doing this." But he makes no movement.

 

She kisses him, her hands cradling his face.

Dennis kisses her back hesitantly. Just as she reaches down again to unfasten his belt, someone knocks on the door.

 

 

**To be continued in part 2..**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by LizRenKnight and Fearless :) Enjoy :D *


	30. Touching Her Ver 3: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This is a version 3 Part 2 of the one shot "Touching Her" With my Oc Molly. But this version is with my Oc Elizabeth and Molly in this second part*

 

Dennis jumps, trying to sit up. "Hey!!" He yells, hoping it's a hotel employee. "In here!"

"Oh stop, you're a kidnapper to you know and it's just my little friend" She giggles.

Elizabeth sighs and gives Dennis a quick kiss before getting up and then she slips her robe on and goes around the corner to the door.

Dennis curses under his breath. So much for escaping from this twisted woman.

 

* **Talking around the corner to someone** *  "Well, I wondered when you would get here. I'm eager to go out tonight."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I had to finish cheer leading practice and I had to take a taxi and I packed some things too." Molly replies.

"Well that's okay. I'm not mad, here come on, he's in here."

Elizabeth walks back into the room and Molly comes in after her.

 

Dennis immediately is captivated by Molly. She's so young, so pretty, and apparently a cheerleader. Dennis looks away from her before it's obvious and glared back at Elizabeth. "Oh, great." He sneers. "Another impure."

Elizabeth scoffs. Molly looks over at Elizabeth "Um, why is he tied again?" she wonders. Elizabeth laughs "I told you this.. Because he wants to kill me or something. He doesn't trust me."

"Oh okay" Molly replies and goes over to Dennis and smiles at him. "Hi, I'm Molly, I'll be watching you tonight while Lizzy is out"

Dennis doesn't look at Molly. Maybe while the main impure is gone he could get the younger girl to untie him.

"Omg.." She says quietly. "I know who you are.." Molly gets a bit closer and looks at his face more. Elizabeth raises an eyebrow "What are you talking about Molly?"

Dennis looks at her, waiting for her to say it.

"He's that Crumb guy from the news!" She says excitedly and smiles. "Which one are you?"

Dennis is surprised how excited she sounds. Perhaps she's one of those weird fan girls. "None of your business." He snaps. He's grateful all of Kevin's records are sealed and are not public knowledge so she doesn't know who he is.

 

Elizabeth just rolls her eyes "Okay I'm going, I have to go get high tonight or I'll have another spell. Later , I'll be back sometime in the morning." She kisses Molly on the forehead and hugs her. "Now do what I told you to do and go by the list okay"

"I will don't worry. You know I'm a great babysitter" Molly replies. Elizabeth leaves for the night.

 

Dennis stays still, waiting for Molly's next move.

She turns to him and smiles big. "Soo.. are you hungry?"

"No." He says curtly. "My wrists hurt."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, do you need a pain pill?" She asks in a worried voice.

"I need my wrists to be untied." He tells her

"I can't do that..I'll get in trouble."

"She's not here." Dennis coaxes her.

"Well, I might make them a bit more loose a little but not right now." She quickly gets up and grabs some clothes out of her night bag and walks around the corner.

"Why not now?" He asks. He wants to see her naked body so badly.

She comes back out and has her night clothes on. She wearing these small white cotton shorts with tiny flowers on them and a tank top, and fuzzy slippers. "Because I had to get in my night clothes" She sits on the end on the bed and turns the tv on.

  

Dennis takes a minute to admire her body in her new clothes before he turns his attention to escaping. "How about now?"

"Umm.." She bites her bottom lip thinking. "I'm afraid you'll hurt Elizabeth, I don't want you to do that, she takes care of me."

"I won't hurt her." Dennis lies smoothly. "I just want to relax my arms and wrists. Please?"

"You're not trying to trick me are you?"

"No." Dennis tells her. "I wouldn't do that to a sweet girl like you."

She sits down by him on the bed "You really think I'm sweet?"

"Yes." Dennis assures her. "I do."

" Wow..I've never had a boy tell me that before"

"I doubt that." Dennis says. "I'm sure you've had tons of boys chasing you."

"No not really, kids think I'm weird at school. I think they think I'm like my father... he's very into sicky type stuff." She looks away with a worried look on her face.

Dennis wasn't expecting this. "Sick stuff?"

"Yeah Like porn etcetera." She looks up at him "I'm not like that..I've been a good girl, I haven't even been with a guy yet." Molly scoots closer kind of leaning over him to start loosening the ties a bit.

Dennis doesn't say a word. When she gets the ties loose enough he jerks his wrists forward and snaps them off. He rubs his sore wrists, but makes no move to hurt her.

She jumped back a little when he jerks his wrists forwards and scooted back further to the end of the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He says. He doesn't know if that's true or not yet. He just needs a minute before he does anything.

"Are you going to kill us?"

"I don't know plan to kill you." He tells her.

"What about Elizabeth?""I didn't plan to." He tells her.

"I wasn't going to kill her." He says, not telling a lie. He wasn't going to kill her, the Beast was.

"Will one of the others?" She looks at him with doe eyes.

 

"I can't tell you that." Dennis sits up and swings his legs over the bed. He prepares to stand, but his head spins so he sits back down.

She gets up and walks over to him "Do you need help?"

"No." He tells her, looking at her perky breasts. Don't think about her like that, he tells himself.

"Does your head hurt?" she asks sweetly as she rubs her hand on his head. "Don't touch me." He whispers, not meaning what he says.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. I'm just trying to make it feel better." She backs up a little with a worried look on her face.

"It's okay. It's fine." He says. "I need to go."

"Go? Go where? I thought this was the motel you picked out. Elizabeth told me it was in your places to go written down" She asks puzzled.

Dennis curses Elizabeth under his breath. Now he has to find another place to hide. "No. This isn't. I'm leaving." He stands up and starts collecting his stuff.

"Please don't go!" She jumps in front off the door. "I'll make your head feel better, I promise."

"My head is fine. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"She took your car" Molly says suddenly.

"Wasn't my car." He tells her. Hopefully she'll get arrested for stealing.Molly suddenly hugs him tightly.

"Don't leave me!" She gets teary.

Dennis freezes in her grasp. "What?"

Molly looks up at him "I don't want to be left again"

"What are you talking about? Elizabeth will be here soon."

"Just please stay.. stay with me, daddy" She says quietly.

Dennis hates how good that makes him feel. How hard he gets. "Don't call me that." He says softly.

"Please" she says as she takes his hand and gently lays it on her cheek, leaning into his palm with her eyes closed. "Please don't." He whispers.

 

"Don't you care about me?" she asks sweetly, while she wraps her glossy lips around two of his fingers and sucks slowly, her eyes still closed.

Dennis moans, leaning into her.

"I need you, always"

"I want you." Dennis spurts out.

"I want you too sweetie"

"I shouldn't." Dennis tells her, his hand traveling down her stomach to her private place. Molly sweetly moans. "Mmm"

Dennis grabs her pussy in his hand, massaging it. "Oouhh!" She moans a bit louder. "More..Daddy more"

Dennis moans and continues doing it. He pushes her closer to him so she's pressed against him. Her hands move to his shoulders and she jumps up and wraps her legs around him. Dennis kisses her and lays her down on the bed. He gets on top of her, rubbing his crotch against her still covered pussy. Molly kisses him back and slips her straps of her silky top down her shoulders.

Dennis unbuckles his pants and pushes his cock deeper into her shorts

She closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of him so close, biting her lip.

Dennis pulls off her shirt, admiring her naked chest. He gets harder looking at her. Molly blushes deeply.

 

"I want you to do something for me."

Her hands cradle his face, her eyes half hooded looking into his. A look of love. "Anything" She says quietly.

"I want you to dance for me."

"Okay" She smiles and slips out from under him getting to her feet, standing next to the bed. "All I know is.. Ballet. Is that okay? "

"Yes." Dennis says sitting up. Molly starts to move, light on her feet. Her legs raising up and around and her hands move in graceful movements above her head, she twirls around and around, once in awhile swaying her hips some for some added effect.

Dennis watches her, fascinated by her movements. Molly slips her shorts off as she's dancing.

He jerks himself off as he watches her. She comes closer to him, taking off her silk baby pink panties. Blushing again with a little smile.

 

Dennis pulls her into his lap, his cock rubbing against her pussy lips. "Mmmm" Molly pushes herself down onto him a little but not all the way and takes a deep breath. "Take it, it's yours"

"Are you sure?" He asks, not wanting to pressure her.

"I've been saving it for someone special, someone I care about, someone I'm in love with" She looks up into his eyes. Dennis kisses her, slowly moving her down on his erection.

"More.." She breathes.

Dennis complies to her request, pushing her all the way on it. Molly's makes a small whine noise as he breaks her and gets very still trying to adjust, gripping his strong shoulders harder, and biting her lip. Dennis bounces her up and down on his piece, slowly to get her to adjusted.

Molly moans "Uhh!" while she kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Dennis kisses her back, laying her down on the bed and moving slowly in her. Molly stares at his face, her cheeks a rosy pink. "What's your name?"

"My name is Dennis." He tells her.She smiles and closes her eyes "Dennis" She says softy. "I love you my Dennis Bear"

Dennis smiles at this girl's innocence, how naive she is. He doesn't say anything back, just kisses her. She has a sudden climax that makes her pussy so very tight and she grabs onto him for dear life. "Oooh Dennis!" she moans in his ear.

 

Dennis cums into her, holding her as he does.

Molly sweetly sighs and smiles, cuddling her face into the crook of his neck "Oh I want to be yours and only yours forever"

Dennis wraps his arms around her. "Sleep now." He says, hoping she'll fall asleep soon.

"Don't leave me like my father did. Id be heart broken if you did" Molly starts to drift off into blissful slumber.

"Just go to sleep, Molly." Dennis tells her. Only minutes later she's peacefully sleeping and also laying on his arm.

 

**To be continued...in part 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by LizRenKnight and Fearless :) Enjoy :D *


	31. Touching Her Ver 3: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This is a version 3 Part 3 of the one shot "Touching Her" With my Oc Molly. But this version is with my Oc Elizabeth and Molly in this Third part*

 

Dennis carefully moves Molly's arm off of him and quietly gets dressed. That's when he hears the keys in the lock and the door open. Elizabeth comes in not even bothering to look in the room and just goes into the bathroom to get out of her skin tight red dress and heels.

Dennis waits until she's in the bathroom before he slips out the door and bolts for it. She comes out in the hallway and says "Aren't you worried were going to tell you were here?"

 

Dennis turns around and smirks. "They'll never find us. He'll take care of us."

 

She leans against the doorway, her dress straps off her shoulders. "So you don't want to see my scars?" she says smiling.

"Scars?" He asks.

\--

Elizabeth rakes her teeth over her bottom lip and spins around to go back in the room, she does that come here motion to him walking back into the room.

Dennis raises an eyebrow as he follows her.

She's standing their in the bathroom, slipping off her top.

He looks at her big exposed breasts and swallows hard. Her hand takes his fingers to press to the place where her long car runs across her lovely throat.

 

Dennis traces over it gently, in awe at the site of it, not to mention her chest rising and falling slowly. His pants get tighter at the site of her.

"How.. did you get this?"

"My ex..he slit my throat. He said I was worthless.. and left me to die alone. But I lived and healed and now..here I am with you." She gets up on the long counter near the sink and grabs his collar, pulling him close to her, her legs open and him between them.

They are looking into each other's eyes now, their hearts racing. The tension building.

He can't help but kiss her fiercely on her red glossy lips, their tongues dancing.

 

Deep and passionate...

 

Now he moves to her neck placing hot kisses and sucking on her skin.

"Ohh Dennis" She moans in a deep breathy voice. Her hands go for his belt buckle, unzipping his pants and then pulling his harden cock, giving him a few good pumps getting it ready for her.

He grits his teeth at the feeling and removes her panties quickly, rubbing on her pussy getting it nice and wet. "Mmm now" She pants.

 

Dennis aligns them and then slams into her, making him groan.

Elizabeth's legs wrap around him pushing him into her deeper.

This gets him to move at a good pace. "Ohh" She moans.

They make out while he fucks her harder.

Only thing that can be heard is heavy breathing and moaning, deep into it they are, enjoying each other's bodies like it might not happen again.

 

"Mmm baby.." He gasps then hits his climax hard and she soon fallows with one big moan.

"Yeesss!! ahh!"

They are holding each other now trying to catch their breath, her head laying on his shoulder.

"Please don't leave us.." Elizabeth quietly says.

Dennis smirks to himself "Will you both join us in our mission?"

"You know it, baby" She smirks back giving him a big kiss.

 

They get dressed and walk back into the main room to see Molly awake, she gets up and runs over to them hugging them both at the same time.

 

"One big happy family" Molly smiles.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by Lizrenknight and Fearless. I know this ones a bit short but it is what was left of the story lol Enjoy! *


	32. An Evening With Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Barry X Elizabeth, Molly *

 

It was a day just like any other but The alters was resting for the day, so the light it's self was up for grabs.

Barry sees it and see's everyone else asleep so he takes the chair pretty quickly.

But soon to find out not everything's the same as he left it since the last time he was in it. He wakes up suddenly in a big bed naked as a jay bird. He jumps out of bed and finds his clothes in the closet and puts them on quickly.

He puts on his soft pants and tee shirt and beanie and peaks out the door into the hallway.

Barry quietly creeps down the hallway, taking in his surroundings. He doesn't recognize this building, which scares him. The Horde must have moved without his knowing.

 

Elizabeth is in the kitchen fixing some coffee for herself and she hears a sound in the hallway, she just smiles thinking *It's just Dennis*

Barry smells the delicious coffee before he sees the girl. Luckily, her back is to him, so she doesn't see him. He tiptoes past the kitchen, hoping she won't notice him.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss goodbye before you leave again?" She smiles to herself, messing with the kettle.

Barry freezes, unsure what to do. He doesn't say a word, he just moves quicker, almost quietly running to the front door.

 

The door is locked with a key and Elizabeth is standing in the doorway of the living room staring at him, twirling the key ring around her finger with a big smile on her face. "Going somewhere?"

 

Barry turns around, looking at the girl. "I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not Dennis. I don't know what he did to you, sweetheart, but I'm not going to hurt you like they did."

"So your Not Dennis?"

"No." He says. "I'm.... someone else." He doesn't give his information because he doesn't have a clue if he can trust her.

"So.." She walks up closer to him and looks him up and down. "What makes you think he or the Horde has hurt me?"

"Because... you're here. Their mission is to hurt people, to kill people."

" Yeah.. Just Impure's. But I'm pure, so they don't hurt me or Molly." She says.

Barry gasps. There's another brainwashed girl. "Okay, honey, listen to me. I don't know what they did to make you believe this stuff, but it's not real. I can help you and Molly escape."

Elizabeth laughs "We don't want to leave, we like it here and Molly she wouldn't want to leave her Dennis Bear."

"Dennis bear?" Barry asks, holding back a laugh. "Oh, child, how long has he kept you here?"

"Kept me here? I've stayed here a year and half, and Molly a year on our own free wills. Yes I said Dennis Bear, Molly calls him that because she loves him."

 

Barry takes a small step closer to her. "So you're willing to follow this man? This Horde who kills?"

"I've helped a few times getting Impure's, but with us here it seems to have made it not happen as often..like the killing part. I think us girls have an effect on them." She steps closer to him "A Big effect"

Barry let's out a sad sigh. "Then I guess I'm too late. I can't help you."

"You don't need to help us, we are happy. Don't worry so much hun" She puts her hand on his chest. "Nice pants" she says changing the subject.

"They're so last last season." Barry says before he can stop himself. "I can't do this." He tells her. "I can't let them kill innocent people.'

"But their bad people tho, like they killed my bad boyfriend and I'm grateful for that." She bites her lip looking at him up and down again checking him out.

"Did they tell you about the first teenagers they killed? They were innocent. They weren't bad."

"Yes I know all about that.." Elizabeth gets even closer to him, she runs her hand down the middle of his chest slowly "You know whats great about this type of pants.."

 

Barry doesn't understand what she's doing, but it feels good. It's been forever since he's been touched like this. "What?" He asks before he can stop himself.

Elizabeth gets close to his ear and whisper's "Easier access" She smiles seductively.

Barry doesn't move, he's frozen in her trance.

 

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"No." He says. "I'm just confused."

 

Elizabeth giggles "What's so confusing?" she says, her hand now rubbing on his inner thigh.

"You say you're here with Dennis by choice, yet you are hitting on me."

"Oh, Molly is just here for just Dennis.. Me, I can do what I please.. whoever I please in this household."

"Why?" He asks.

"Because, I can't help myself..I always have strong desires"

"You must know this is wrong." He says, both to her and himself. Her about the killings, him for not moving away from her enticing touch.

 

Elizabeth pushes her body against his, her hands go up under his shirt and rubs on his chest. She starts kissing his neck and licks it.

Barry lets out a small moan of pleasure. She takes off her shirt, throwing it in a nearby chair. Her hand comes down his chest and down the front of his pants, she starts rubbing on his cock. "Mmmm" She moans.

Barry moans again, pushing Elizabeth closer to him. "This is wrong, honey." He says.

 

She takes a hold of his hand and leads him the couch, she lays back and slips her panties off and lays back more with her legs open showing her pussy to him, biting her lip. "Do you want it?"

"Yes." He says before he can control himself. Barry gets on his knees and puts his mouth on her pussy lips. He sucks on them, enjoying her taste. He slips his tongue inside of her, holding her thighs apart to keep her where he wants her.

"Ahhh oooh" She moans. Her hand gripping his shirt hard.

He tongue fucks her pussy, going faster. "Oooh Fuck!" She cries out, her other hand on her breast rubbing on it.

Barry pulls out his tongue and starts sucking on her clit. "Tell me I fuck your pussy better than Dennis." He says to Elizabeth. "Better than any of them." He latches back on to her clit and sucks, lightly biting it.

"I can't...not until you actually do." She smiles.

Barry pulls off his pants and climbs on her. He teases her at first, rubbing his hard member against her pussy, her thighs.

"Ooh stop teasing me.." She pants.

 

Barry smiles at her and give in, putting his dick all the way inside her. Being bisexual, Barry knows exactly how to please a woman. He finds her g spot and hits it over and over again. He takes Elizabeth's left breast in his mouth, sucking and biting on the nipple and uses his free hand to squeeze her other breast.

"Ooh fuck Barry!" She pants, wrapping her legs around him, her nails digging into his back.

"Tell me." Barry says. He hits her sweet spot harder and faster. He goes back to sucking on her breast, teasing her by biting the nipple and pulling on it with his teeth.

Elizabeth shakes her head yes trying to catch her breath.

 

Barry accepts that as his answer, not wanting to slow down. He thrusts into her g spot even harder, wanting to make her scream in pleasure. Elizabeth moans loudly "I need something else to"

"Like what?" Barry asks, wanting to be attentive to her needs.

"I need you to slap my ass"

"How hard?" Barry asks, grabbing her ass cheek in his hand.

"As hard as you can" She pants.

"Okay, sweetheart." He says. "But I want you to ride my dick as I do it."

"I thought you'd never ask" She smiles and rolls him over so she straddling him. Barry slaps her ass hard, pushing her all the way down on his hard erection.

She moans and smiles knowing what she's going to do to him. She gets very tight around him when he slaps her and she bounces up and down as fast and as hard as she can just like she does Dennis and The Beast.

"Oh, fuck!" Barry moans, not expecting that. He smacks her ass again, harder this time. "Oh, fuck!" He cries again, enjoying this hard pace on his dick. He slaps her again. "This hard enough for you, baby doll?"

"Yes! More! More!" She goes harder, the sounds of slapping skin echoes the room.

He hits her again, harder than before. He starts to hit her every few bounces, so hard her ass cheek is turning red.

Elizabeth throws her head back moaning loudly. "Fuck!! I'm cumming!"

 

Molly peeks around the corner and see's them, standing there with a curious look on her face, her eyes bright and doe like.

 

Barry hits her again, feeling his high coming too. "Cum for me baby.." She tightens around him.

Barry does as she says, going limp under her. Elizabeth giggles falling next to him.

"That was amazing."

"It sure was" She nuzzles his neck.

Barry moves away from her and sits up. When he does, he sees a blonde girl peaking from behind the corner.

Molly spots that he's looking back at her and she runs off into her room.

 

"Who's that?" He asks. "Is that Molly?" " Yes it is.." Elizabeth laughs.

Elizabeth explains the relationship between Dennis and Molly and some of Molly's history so he gets a better understanding of it.

Barry let's out a whistle. "Damn. That's tough. Poor kid. Dennis shouldn't be preying on her like that."

"Aww Dennis loves her to death, I can tell" She smiles.

"He wouldn't have looked twice at her if it wasn't for his.... addiction. He's using her."

"Maybe you should talk to her, I'm sure she would want to meet you"

"I don't know..." Barry says hesitantly.

"It's okay, she's not gonna bite ya" She giggles.

"I know." Barry says, sitting up to get dressed. "I just don't know what to say to her." She might be too far gone for me to save, he thinks to himself.

 

"Just introduce yourself and have a nice chat with her. The only other personality's she's met so far is The Beast and Patricia. So you would be a rare treat for her" Elizabeth tells him.

"Poor kid." He said as he stood up, fully dressed. He walked over to where he last saw the girl and went to the room where she fled. He knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

 

"Come in" A sweet voice respond's.

 

 

**To be continued...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by Lizrenknight and Fearless. *
> 
> *This is continued in "Princess, Don't Cry" aka part 2 of this story*


	33. Princess, Don't Cry..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X MY OC Molly. Featuring My Oc Elizabeth. This is a continuation of the one shot "An Evening With Barry" *

 

Barry walks in, slowly as not to scare her. "Hey." He says casually.

 

She cheerfully smiles, jumps off the bed and into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and draping her arms over his shoulders. "I missed you!"

Barry freezes before he puts her down. "Honey, I've never met you before in my life."

Molly jumps back on him again. "Very Funny..Daddy" She kisses him deeply.

Barry puts her down again and moves back. "First, gross, don't call any grown man that, and second, I really don't know you. I'm not Dennis."

"What's wrong sweetie?" She says pouting her bottom lip and leaning back on her elbows on the bed with her legs open.

"Close your legs, girl." Barry tells her, taking a seat in a nearby chair. "You look trashy with your legs open like that. My name is Barry."

"Barry?"

"Yes. Barry. Kevin's dominant personality. Or was his dominant personality before the kid over threw me."

"Who's Kevin? " She asks with a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh geez." Barry says, running a hand down his face. "Do you even know anything about us?"

"I just know My Dennis bear, Patricia and Beasty man." She says as she counts them on her fingers.

"So you know absolutely nothing about us."

"Nope."

"And she says she love us." Barry says to himself.

"What?" She tilts her head sideways.

"Why are you here?"

"I live here.. and this is my family."

"This isn't a family. Families know each other, inside and out. Not just what lies on the surface."

"Dennis is my boyfriend" she says happily.

"No. He's not. He's using you. Do you even know him?"

"Yes I know him, he takes care of me and I take care of him. He loves me"

"He doesn't love you. He loves parts of you. Do you know where he used to work before....this?" He asks, gesturing to their surroundings.

"Yes, a zoo. He said he worked with the animals. I like animals"

"And do you know what's wrong with Dennis?"

 

"Nothings wrong with Dennis..He's perfect, he's my Daddy" Molly looks dreamy eyed and closes her eyes, her voice quieter and sounding like she's kind of aroused "Oooh Daddy" She mewls.

"That's so wrong on sooooooo many levels." Barry says. "You don't know about Dennis's condition?"

"He likes watching girls dance.. He watches me"

"That's disgusting. Do you do anything else?"

"Yes..lots of things" Still having that dreamy look on her face.

"I meant what's wrong with him. Not your twisted image of him."

"Twisted? I don't understand." She pauses. "He likes young girls.. but I like older guy like him because he can take care of me and he knows how to help me"

 

"You idolize him. He isn't helping you. He's taking advantage of your daddy issues. You don't even know he has OCD. How is that love?"

"Oh that? Yes I know he does. Nothing wrong with being clean"

"Obsessive OCD. But he is taking advantage of you."

"He loves me.." She grabs Dennis's shirt from under her pillow and curls up with it like a protective blanket rolling over to her side not facing him.

"No. He loves your body." Barry tells her softly. "I'm sorry, but it's true."

"Stop it! He loves all of me.." She starts tearing up.

"No, sweetheart. Dennis isn't well. He only likes you because you're young and alone, meaning no one will come look for you."

 

"Elizabeth is young she's only 19 and you were on the couch with her."

"That was me. Not Dennis."

"I know that now. So I guess your not well to" She sticks her tongue out at him.

"I'm well. I don't prey on girls with daddy issues and have them call me that."

"He didn't make me call him that.. I want to call him that because I choose to." Molly's turns over onto her stomach, her ass cheeks showing around the bottom of her boy shorts.

Barry throws a blanket over her, covering her torso. "At least try and cover up. I'm not interested in you."

"Who said you were? I didn't." She snaps at him.

"I'm guessing Dennis is the one buying you your outfits then. He wants to see your body rather than you."

"This is my pjs..." She rolls her eyes. "I'm sure." Barry mutters to himself.

"Why are you being so mean to me?!" She cries.

"I'm not. I'm trying to show you the sad truth that is your life. He's using you."

"No he's not.. Stop it!"

"He is. And I hope one day you're free enough to see that."

 

Molly puts the pillow over her head and sighs. Barry stands up and leaves, ignoring Elizabeth and going back to the room he woke up in, locking the door behind him.

"Barry what's going on?" Elizabeth knocks on the door.

Barry takes off his beanie and lays down on the bed, closing his eyes..

 

**In Molly's room..**

Molly's in distress, she grabs some of her clothing, some cash she saved up and throws it in a bag, gets dressed and goes through the window down the fire escape and runs off. Barry gives up the light, not ever wanting it again. An hour passes by and during that hour Elizabeth had found that Molly ran off and she did try to find her but no luck so she comes home hoping she come back soon.

\--

Their body is still unoccupied by a personality, all still resting and Barry rocking in his chair.

Elizabeth gets the door open to the room he's in and sits by the unoccupied body, placing her hands on both of his cheeks. "Dennis... Please wake up"

Nothing happens.

She gets to sobbing and slaps his face "Wake up!"

Dennis wakes up, groggy and confused. "What happened?" He asks. She hugs him tightly.

Dennis is still very confused. "What's wrong?" He asks, sensing something is wrong.

"It's Molly.. she ran away."

"What?" Dennis almost yells, breaking free of her.

"She left a note.." She hands it to him.

Dennis takes it from Elizabeth and reads it.

((  **Dennis,**

**Barry told me what you really think of me..**

**That you really don't love me, you just love my body and..and because I'm young and alone and no one will come looking for me ,** **so you take** **advantage** **of that.**   **Your taking advantage of me.. and you didn't tell me about Kevin or the other's! How could you do this to me.. I loved you more then anything Dennis.. My heart is hurting beyond words and I need time to think..**

**\- Molly. :*( ))**

 

"Barry?! When was he out!?"

"Earlier, an hour ago" Elizabeth looks down.

"An hour ago? You saw him?" Dennis asks.

"Yes I did, he was trying to sneak out and I..distracted him. "

"Distracted him? You didn't think to knock him out? What if he had called the police on us?"

"Well.. No I didn't think he would since I don't know that much about him anyway's and my plan seemed to work. But then.. after, he went to say hello to Molly and I guess things were said to her." She looks down.

"Get to know you?! He's not with the Horde! He's against us!!"

"Well at least he didn't screw her like he did me..." She pauses and looks like she wishes she didn't just say that.

"Traitor." Patricia's voice says. Dennis looks at her, completely disgusted, like he's seen her in a new light. "I can't disagree." He says.

"But I did get him to stay here and not leave"

"You should have gotten us. We would have dealt with the situation. You just wanted to fuck another personality." Patricia sneers.

"I don't know how to get you guys. You never told me how. If I knew how I would have. Dammit and I'm not a fucking traitor!" She flips over on the bed and sobs into the pillow.

Dennis doesn't feel bad for her. "Do NOT make this about you. Molly's missing and you're partly to blame. So get up. We're going to look for her."

"I went out and I looked all the places she likes to go and nothing.. I'm not sure if she wants to be found..right now anyways. She wont pick up her phone" Elizabeth responds.

"We're going back out there. And you will help us look. Before I make the Beast come out and he finds out what you did."

 

**They look for 2 days and nothing turns up.**

Dennis is getting worried now. He doesn't know what she's thinking, how she's doing. He's scared for her, but he's also scared of her. What if she turns on them?

The phone  ***rings***  and Elizabeth picks up.  **"Hello"**   **"Oh it, is it.....okay thank you."**  She hangs up. "Dennis?"

"What?" He snaps.

"The high school football game is tonight..."

"Why the fuck would I care?"

"Because.. She just might be there."

"Why would she be there? She hasn't been at school the past two days."

"Because she didn't want to disappoint the cheer squad"

Dennis glares at her. "How do you know this? Was she the one who called?"

"No, it was the school reminder. She told me a week ago that she wasn't going to let her team down, she promised them she be there." Elizabeth pauses. "I would think you would already know how dedicated she is to things"

Dennis glares at her. "And I thought you would be smart enough not to screw someone that's not in the Horde and let them run loose. But I guess we were both wrong."

Elizabeth scoffs "Well if you told us more about what goes on aka be more truthful, we would know not to do that... But you didn't, so here we are."

"It's none of your business. He was never support to come out. And you were stupid enough to sleep with him. Patricia is right. You just wanted to fuck another personality." He gets up and grabs his jacket, getting ready to leave.

 

"I did what I do Dennis.." She pokes him in the chest with her finger. "I protected you and the horde.. how dare you judge me."

"It's funny how you think fucking a personality that's not in the Horde is protecting us." He puts on his jacket and starts walking to the front door.

"You're jealous"

"No. I'm pissed. This is your fault." Dennis gets to the front door opens it. "I'm going to bring Molly home. Try not to fuck anyone while I'm gone."

"Oh like your Mr. Perfect! I had a reason I fucked him...I kept him from leaving..dammit. I did it the best way I know how. It had nothing to do with trying to screw every personality nor that it ever will be. If you wanna know, he asked me to tell him He was better then you all... I shook my head yes, but I never voiced it. Because I would never do that. He might have been good but he wasn't the best." She turns around.

Dennis rolls his eyes and leaves.

Elizabeth grabs her jacket and follows him. Dennis ignores her as he walks to the car, unsure why she would go. She would only make things worse. **  
**

**At the school game** , it has half hour to go.. The cheerleaders are out doing their cheers/dances and everyone's cheering and shouting. Molly's in the front with them in full uniform which is purple and white and her hair in a high ponytail.

Dennis stands on the sidelines, watching her. Waiting to get her alone.

Elizabeth hands him a black baseball cap "Here"

Dennis takes it with force and puts it on his head.

"At least it wasn't bright red" She smirks some. "Glad you think this is funny." Dennis snaps.

"Well would you rather be sticking out like a sore thumb? At least I picked one that at least matches your clothing"

"Just stop talking."

"And I didn't want your head to get cold" She looks ahead watching Molly.

"Just stop talking."

"Do you trust us?" She asks.

"What?"

Elizabeth comes up behind him and wraps her arms around his middle, kissing the back of his neck "Us girls just want you to be more truthful that's all and more open, then we won't have anymore misunderstandings"

Dennis moves her arms off him, still angry at her. She does that pout face that she knows gets to him.

 

Dennis stares ahead at Molly, avoiding looking at Elizabeth's. She wraps her arms around again and rubs on his chest downwards all the way down to his crotch, rubbing on it slowly. "I really meant it when I said He was good but He wasn't the best" She whispers in his ear.

Dennis pushes her off of him. "Knock it off. We're here to bring Molly home."

"Speaking of Molly" Elizabeth points to Molly going into the building by herself. "I'll be in the car if you need me."

"I won't." He says, going to the building Molly just went into.

 

Molly's in a private changing room in the women's locker room, nobody is in their but her, everyone else is still outside having a good time. She sits on the bench and sobs.

"Molly?" Dennis says from behind her. Molly jumps a little startled. "Dennis?"

"Yes."

"Why you here? You can't be here..you will get in trouble"

"I don't care. I'm here to bring you home."

She turns around "I can't"

"Why?"

"Because you...haven't been telling me the whole truth..You don't really love me, you just using me." She sobs.

"But I'm not. Barry.... he's a liar. He hates us."

"Dennis.. are you in love with me, like I am with you? Please tell me the truth"

"Yes. I am. I love you, Molly."

 

"Just please be more truthful... I want you to be more open, I want you to share things with me, like I do with you. I care so much about you.. but it hurt my heart that you didn't trust me enough to tell me even about Kevin... Now that I know about him, I can't help but love him to." She turns back facing him.

"I didn't tell you about him because he's not important.... He's gone to sleep. I don't know how to trust others, much less share personal information. My life was horrible and that caused me to close up."

Molly takes his hand in hers "He's important to me, you, all of you are to me" She pauses "Please try..for me. For us girls. I love you my Dennis"

"I love you too, Molly. You girls are the best thing to happen to me."

Molly gets a big grin on her face and jumps in his arms, wrapping around him, light as a feather in her little cheer outfit. "Ooh sweetheart! You are my everything." She says kissing his face all over. Dennis kisses her back, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"Lets go home" She smiles. "Lets." He says, putting her down, but grabbing hold of her hand.

 

When they get back to the car Elizabeth is waiting. Molly see's her and jumps in the car into her lap sideways and hugs her tightly "I missed you!"

Elizabeth giggles "I missed you to hun" Dennis gets in the car, suddenly very aware of all the people there. Dennis starts the and drives away.

Molly just stays in Elizabeth's arms on her lap, giving her little kisses on her cheeks.

Dennis drives them home, not saying a word.  Elizabeth gets a little turned on by Molly giving her kisses like that, she was already feeling it because of the stress going on. She bites her lip and slides her hand down Molly's leg, then inwards, rubbing on her clit through the fabric of Molly's panties. Molly suddenly lets out a small moan "Mmm" Elizabeth is kissing her neck gently.

Dennis doesn't hear them. He's focused on getting home and his thoughts are on the chaos of the last few days.

They pull into their parking spot. Elizabeth is still doing it to Molly.

"Dennis.." Elizabeth whispers.Dennis stops the car, pulling himself out of his thoughts. "What?" He asks, not turning around.

Molly moans again. "Uhhh" Elizabeth rubbing her faster. "Wanna forgive and forget?" She asks, smiling.

Dennis turns to see what she's doing to his sweet Molly. "You'll both forgive so easily?" He asks, feeling himself get hard.

 

"Please.."

"Yes."

 

Molly gets up next to him and hugs and kisses him "Thank you sweetie"

He kisses her back, squeezing her just a bit. He's grateful to have her back in his arms.. Molly wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply.

 

"Let's go upstairs " he tells the girls.

"Okay" They smile.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot by Lizrenknight and Fearless.*


	34. Tricking The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The Beast X My Oc Molly. Request.*

 

The Beast hated repetition. He didn't stick to a schedule, like Dennis. He wanted to change up the time he had in the light. He only had Elizabeth to fuck, which wasn't bad because she knew some pretty kinky stuff, but he wanted the dancer. She wasn't as pure as he would have liked, but he couldn't deny her attractiveness. He could only imagine how sweet she tasted, how tight her pussy was.

 

Molly is sitting on the couch with a soft blanket, the tv playing some old movie. She's in her long soft pj pants and a little white t shirt, sleeping all curled up and warm, her thumb in her mouth.

The Beast can hear the girl. He listens for her a lot. He even listens in to when her and Dennis have sex. He can't help but enjoy her moans. He needs to be inside of her. "Molly..." He calls out, mimicking Dennis's voice.

"Hmm" She stirs. "I don't want to go to school today.." She mumbles.

 

"Molly..." He calls out again, turning off all the lights. He goes to the couch and lightly massages her pussy. "Dennis?" She opens her eyes some and stretches like a little cat. "What is it?"

The Beast removed his hand. "Come find me." He tells her, moving away to hide. "You mean hide and seek?" She smiles. "Yes. And if you find me, you'll get a prize. No lights." He tells her.

 

"Okay.. " She gets up and walks around looking for him, feeling around things. She calls out to him "Why you have the lights out? You know I'm scared of the dark"

"Because it makes the game more fun." The Beast said. He climbed on to the wall and crawled to the ceiling. "Oh come on please, Daddy" She sniffs getting nervous.

"Come on, Molly." The Beast says, in a pleading tone. "Do this for Daddy."

\--

She swallows hard walks down the hallway looking for him.

He jumps down behind her scoops her up from behind, his strong arms wrapped around her. Molly makes a little shriek as he does it.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"You'll see" He carries her in the bedroom and lays her on the bed a little roughly.

 

He gets on the bed with her and rips her clothing off until she's bare for him. "Dennis?" She asks in a worried tone.

"Shh... little one" The beast says in a growly voice. His hands go to his shirt ripping it off himself and his pants leaving him naked.

Molly's eyes gets wide as she realizes he's not Dennis but The Beast. "Wait..Don't" her words don't far as The beast starts devouring her pussy, lapping at it like an animal.

 

"Ahhh pleeease! noo" She moans.

"Shh, enjoy it, embrace it...love it"

 

His hands rub up her stomach to her breasts and pinch her nipples lightly as his hot tongue swirls and sucks her clit and pussy lips, not letting up. "Mmm you are sweet"

"Uhh mmm" She whimpers. Her breasts are so sensitive now and adding to the ache growing in her belly.

"Now I'll take you..." He growls as he crawls up onto her and lifts and wraps her legs around his waist and slides into her wet pussy.

"Uuhh but I'm for..for Dennis"

"Yes you are..but right now, you're mine" his hips push forwards all the way thrusting his cock hard inside her, while holding her thighs tightly.

"Mmm pleasee.." She cries out, her pussy getting tighter as he thrusts and sucks on her chest.

 

The Beast grits his teeth feeling the tightness that surrounds his throbbing cock.

"Fuck..you are tight. I should have done this sooner."

 

Molly's making little whimpering moans as he goes faster on her, not used to this kind of roughness. It has been known to scare her making her think she's going to break apart. So Dennis would always be gentle, unless she wanted it different.

 

The Beast can sense her concern, so he reaches down and plays with her clit as he pounds her harder.

"Ahhh!" She moans.

He starts to give love bites on her shoulders, leaving little marks. *Oh, Dennis will know when he see's her that I claimed her tonight.* He thinks to himself and grins wickedly.

His arms wrap around her thighs more and lifts her ass off the bed higher, so he can hit her sweet spot and make her beg for it.

"Uuhh please..it's to much!" She moans louder, gripping onto the sheets.

 

"I want you to scream my name when you cum" He growls getting closer to his climax.

"Pleeease...uhh..." She bites her lip feeling like she's going to explode into a million pieces at any second.

The Beast hits her spot just right.

"Oooh Beast!" She screams as she orgasms, his follows right after, his seed shooting into her.

 

He pulls out of her and kisses and licks her neck, whispering "Good girl..Daddy would be proud."

The Beast gives her a kiss as she lays there limp and breathing hard.

As he leaves, he turns back to her and smiles seeing her already passed out from exhaustion.

"Ooh Dennis, Your Princess has been very naughty" He smirks to himself.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Request for virmery. First parts written by Lizrenknight and fearless, and finish the rest of the way by Lizrenknight. Enjoy! *


	35. School Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Elizabeth. First meeting story : )*

  

After the events that happen with The Horde in Philly they had moved on to another location to start anew. Dennis had got a new job as a maintenance man at a local high school and it had been bringing enough money in to get by for them all.

 

Dennis had started getting these notes from someone a month into his job, notes with little messages saying *Hey handsome xoxoxo * and * Wanna date me? * etc, he couldn't figure out who was sending them. The girls he was usually around would just look at him odd and laugh to each other thinking he was a perv.

He got a new note inside of his work jacket from the storage closet and took it outside with him to read while he had to fix a broken light bulb outside near the track.

The girls is outside running around doing gym stuff, laughing and giggling wearing white running shoes, little red shorts and white short sleeve shirts.

Dennis wants to look at the girls in their red shorts, but keeps his head down. He had to be good here. He turns his back to the girls and pulls out the note to read it.

**The note reads-**

*** Roses are red, Violets are blue, Whenever I have a dirty thought, It always involves you.***

Dennis blushes and quickly puts the note away, cramming so deep in his pocket that it won't come out. He turns his attention back to his work, trying to push the dirty thoughts out of his head.

 

Some of the girls are walking the track and walk past him, talking to each other and giggling. One of them, some blonde with brown highlights in her hair has a bottle in her hands that has some water in it still and the cap is half way screwed on. The girls look at each other and giggle.

"Hey janitor guy! Can you take care of this for me?" She tosses it to him and it spills all over his jacket. "Whoopsie" they giggle and walk off.

Dennis sighs, resisting the urge to yell at her. He pulls out his paper towels and dabs at his jacket, not wanting to take it off.

 

"Hi" a sweet voice says suddenly. It's a girl with black hair that's in pigtails, with big bright blue eyes, staring at him with a smile on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Dennis grumbles, cleaning the rest of his jacket.

"Don't mind them, they are bitches. Even to me"

Dennis finishes what he's doing and throws away the napkins, ignoring the girl.

She leans over the chain fence between them her big breasts kind of hanging over the top part of it. "Working hard or hardly working?" she jokes drawing out the word Hard a little more.

 

Dennis looks away from the gorgeous girl, not wanting her to notice him staring at her. What he would do to see her naked. Dennis fixes the light bulb and starts packing up his equipment.

"Are you shy?"

Dennis ignores her and grabs his stuff, leaving without saying a word.

"I guess I'll see you later then handsome" She shouts out to him while running back into the building.

Dennis doesn't say anything. He just keeps on walking. But he knows what he's going to do later at home when he's alone with just his naughty thoughts of that girl.

 

**Later at Night.**

Elizabeth has to stay after hours to finish some things, only other guy she knows of is in the office sleeping with an old coffee in his hand.

She goes to the girls locker room to smoke a joint she sneaked in her bra. She pulls it out and lights up, laying on the long benches near the lockers.

Dennis stayed later than he wanted to at the school because some vandals spray painted terrible things on the science building. He trudges into the gym, looking down at his cleaning supplies.

 

A small light is shinning from underneath the locker room door.

 

Dennis sees it and goes over to it, just thinking that someone forgot to turn it off. Sounds of someone humming some tune is coming from in where the lockers are. 

Elizabeth is still laying on the bench, she had already put out her joint and is smiling with a pair of sunglasses on, and listening to her ipod. She had also taken off her shirt, now just in shorts and bra.

Dennis hears the humming and goes over to where it's coming from. He sees the shirtless girl and tenses up.

She doesn't make any movements that indicate that she heard or saw him so he creeps over to stand above her.

She lifts her sunglasses off and looks up at him smiling. "Well like what you see dollface?"

"W-what are you doing here?" He stammers.

"Staying after to finish some things.. What about you?"

"Things? Like your blunt?" Dennis asks, putting on a glove to pick it up.

"Nah, like dumb school stuff" She giggles as she gets up and opens up a locker. Elizabeth then slips off her red shorts and shoes and lets her hair down, not caring he's standing there.

 

Dennis throws her blunt away, trying hard to not look at her. "You need to leave." He says.

"Well I'm supposed to be here.. and I have something else to do while I'm in here.." She smiles and turns and walks off swaying her hips back and forth as she goes around the corner giggling.

 

Not a minute later the water is on in the shower room.

Dennis groans silently, unsure what to do. "I'll call the school police on you. You're not supposed to be here."

 

"They already know I'm here." She shouts.

"They don't know that you were smoking an illegal substance on school grounds."

"Yeah.. but they also don't know how much you check out us girls to." She giggles.

Dennis flinches. He was obvious. "I don't know what you are talking about." He says.

"Oh please.. I see you do it all the time. I've been watching you closely." She says running her hair under the running water and slicking it back with her hands.

"Why are you watching me?" He asks, taking a few steps closer to the shower room.

"Because.. it's fun "

"Fun?"

"Yeah, It's fun watching someone so...interesting"

"Interesting? Why am I interesting?"

"Because .. You seem to be the only guy around here that is very.. smart, strong and powerful. The other girls wouldn't know a real man.. if they saw one. But I do. "

 

Dennis scoffs before he realizes something "Wait, are you the one writing me letters?"

"Maybe..."

Dennis hits the wall, his frustration coming to light. "Damn it, answer me!"

"Make me" She giggles.

Dennis throws rational thought out the window and storms into the room. He turns off the shower and spins her around to face him, holding her upper arms tightly.

She looks up, her eyes half hooded. "Did you like them?"

"Answer me." He says.

"Yes I did"

"Why?" He asked. "Like what?"

"The notes, did you like them?"

"Yes." Dennis confesses. "I did."

She presses her body closer to his and whispers "My thoughts always involves you." Dennis feels her wet body against his dry one, getting slightly hard. "What kind of thoughts?" He asks.

"Thoughts of you touching me and kissing me...thoughts of feeling every inch of you inside me." She says making this little mewl as she finishes telling him. Dennis makes a guttural sound at the back of his throat. He gets harder at her words.

 

Elizabeth leans into him breathing hot breath on his neck "Fuck me" she says, kissing his neck and sucking on it.

Dennis pushes her into the wall and wraps her legs around his waist. He pushes his crotch into her lower region, grinding against her.

"Oh you bad boy.." She taunts while unzipping his pants.

"I want to fuck you." He whispers in her ear. "So much."

"Then do it "

 

He pulls down his pants, letting his erection out and pushes it inside of her pussy. He pins her hands over her head and starts thrusting in her. "Ooh fuccc..." She groans, pushing herself forwards to meet his thrusts. "I've been wanting this for so long"

"Me too." He groans. "You girls in your short shorts, teasing me. Your letters, making me think dirty thoughts." He slaps her ass and pounds into her harder.

"Mmmm Harder."

He hits her harder, pushing her deeper into the wall. She kisses him, sucking on his tongue while clawing at his back.

 

"Mmmm" He moans into her, hitting her sweet spot. Her hands grip his shoulders and she starts trying to bounce on him. "It's not..not enough" She breathes.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"You have to do things more forceful like my ex did or it's never enough..never enough." She says trying to catch her breath.

Dennis stops and pulls out of her. "Forceful things?" He recognizes something in her, something pure.

"Yes, he made me do things to him and to myself, sexually.. now I'm addicted so much it sometimes hurts not to do anything at all" She puts her head down still breathing hard.

 

He tilts her head up and plants a small kiss on her lips. "Don't be ashamed. Purity isn't something to be ashamed of."

"I'm far from being pure"

"Not that pure. Pure meaning you've been hurt by the world. You're not one of those disgusting teenagers that walk around, unhurt. You're better than the rest."

"I can't even go one day without doing things to myself or even thinking about it. When I get stressed I have these bad spells where..If I'm not rough enough with myself or whoever I'm with then I have a break down. It's like being addicted to a powerful drug, that controls you in every way. I'm disgusting.." She groans, sobbing.

 

"You're not disgusting." He tells her. He sighs and decides to admit something to her. "I like watching young girls dance naked."

She grins a little "Well the younger part was obvious."

He smiles. "I'm not good at hiding it, apparently." He cups her face, looking her in the eyes. "Do you need me to go rougher with you?"

"Yes, Dennis.. I do" She kisses him slowly.

 

Dennis kisses her back before he pushes her away. He spins her around and pushes her into the wall. He shoves his entire length into her pussy and thrusts into her hard. He goes so hard to try and pleasure Elizabeth. He pins her wrists above her head, not caring if he'll leave a bruise.

"Uhhh! Omg!" She moans. "Spank my ass harder!"

He smacks her left ass cheek so hard it echoes. "Like this, baby?" He whispers, using more force to hit her again.

"MmH Yes! Master..." She moans loudly rubbing her breast. "Bend me over and let me have it all!"

Dennis likes that she called him this, it makes his already throbbing dick harder. He pulls out of her and carries her to the bench where he found her. He bends her over it and thrusts into her harder and faster than before.

 

"Oohh fuck you're hittingg it!" Elizabeth moans as she grips the sides of the bench so hard her knuckles are turning white.

"Scream my name when you cum." He commands her, hitting her g spot harder, faster, and as much as he can.

"Uhhh!" shes panting harder feeling her high coming fast. "Ohhh ohh Dennnniss!" Elizabeth screams out as she hits her long climax.

"Oh, fuck, Elizabeth!!" Dennis moans as he cums inside her.

Elizabeth's upper body collapses down more and lays against the bench, her body shaking some from the little aftershocks.

 

Dennis sits down on the floor and sits her on his lap.

 

Elizabeth just lays her head on his shoulder, her hot breath against his neck. "Can I stay with you always?" She asks quietly.

"I want that, but your parents, they wouldn't let you. And there's something about me... something you would hate."

"I couldn't hate you no matter how hard I try. You have sparked something in me, Dennis. I Don't want to let you go" She leans her forehead against his.

"Even if I told you I kill teenagers? Teenagers like that bitch who threw water on me?"

Elizabeth giggles "Oh you mean Amanda one of the leaders of the cheer leading fake ass bitches? I wouldn't mind her in the ground for sure."

Dennis moans, pushing her closer to him. "I would kill her for you. Her and your ex boyfriend."

"Her, I don't mind and my ex I think he be to far gone anyways.. He's in jail."

 

Dennis kisses her neck. "I want to keep you, fuck you everyday, make you happy."

"Glad I didn't take that other guys offer then."

Dennis knows she's trying to make him jealous. "I can fuck you better than any other man here. Come home with me and I'll show you."

"I Think I will" She smiles giving him a big hug.

He hugs her back, glad he found a pure just like him. Now all he had to do was introduce her to the others...

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by Lizrenknight and Fearless. : ) Side note: The other guy Elizabeth was talking about was Sean her last ex. But in this story she was spared of that mean ass bf and became happy with Dennis sooner. Yay! *


	36. The Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Casey Cooke. Request*

 

 

Casey was scared now, running for her life and her sanity..

 

The Horde was after her and wanted her, the pure girl... they had to have her with them. She ran off and now they are tracking her.

She comes to a dead end in a ally, she see's a latter on the side of the building. She starts climbing as fast as she can and reaches the top and runs over behind some generator.

 

It's raining and dark out, only street lamps lit.

 

She tries not to breathe to loud.

 

"Casey!" He hear's Dennis's voice.

He keeps calling her and the sound keeps getting closer.

 

Then it suddenly stops.

 

Now she's worried, she peeks around the corner to see f he left and doesn't see him.

All of a sudden she's picked up from behind and spun around to face him, her body against the wall and him pinning her there.

 

Dennis leans into her and gets close to her ear "I thought I lost you"

Casey shivers not knowing if she just did because she's getting cold from the rain or from his deeper tone of his Boston accent in her ear.

"Please, Dennis.."

He just looks in her eyes "Please don't run, we don't want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

They are both breathing hard, their clothes getting soaked from the rain.

"I know.. I got, scared" She tries to say.

 

He looks stressed out now, probably because he's all wet. Casey tries to comfort him by leaning her cheek against his because she can't use her arms because of him pinning them.

Dennis gets breathy then being so close to her, even tho she's all wet, she's still warm.

"Casey" He whispers.

 

He suddenly lifts her arms up and wraps them around his neck and picks her up wrapping her legs around his waist. His fingers fumble with his zipper of his slacks until he finally gets it unzipped and unleashes his hard member.

Dennis reaches down and rips off Casey's panties and then a lines his cock with her opening and and pushes himself in. Casey bites her lip.

 

Dennis groans feeling her tight warmth wrapped around him, he starts to move her up and down on on his length.

Casey moans "Uhhh" feeling her core start to ache with pleasure, her hands gripping at his back.  

 

He goes deeper into her groaning and moaning "Casey..Casey.. Casey"

"Uhohh Dennis!" She cries out feeling the heat between her legs start to grow more and more.

 

He loses himself in her at the sound of her voice crying out his name and goes harder on her.

They both hit climax so fast together and it feels insanely good.

 

Both holding each other closer in a tight embrace feeling those little aftershocks going through their bodies.

"Please don't leave us my Casey..Don't leave me"

"I won't" She lays her head on his shoulder.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot requested by FuckingWerid*** on Archive. Enjoy! *


	37. Her Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Molly*

 

Dennis had been watching Molly for most of the evening seeing her do her cheers with her fellow teammates.

It made him happy to see her having a good time and it also made him want her in the most naughty ways.   He watched her until she went back into the building and then he followed her.

 

Molly was in a private dressing room with a bench against the wall and a mirror in the ladies locker room. She just had taken off her cheer shirt when he slips inside the door surprising her and she jumps as his arms come around her, wrapping around her middle.

"Omg..You scared me."  She says breathing hard from being startled.

"Oh Molly...I'm sorry I scared you."  Dennis says in her ear, still holding her from behind.

"Why are you here sweetie?" 

He locks the door and turns back to her and lifts her up in his arms and sits her on the bench.

"Dennis?"

 

She looks up at him with her doe like eyes wondering what he's up to.

He lays down a towel he grabbed from her bag an lays it on the floor in front of the bench and gets on his knees in front of her.  He stares at her face.    "Molly..." He says in a whisper.

She shiver's from his voice.

 

He pushes her onto her back and gently opens her legs, his hand runs up her thigh and her breath hitches.  He moves her cheer skirt up so her panties are showing and stares.

This makes Molly blush

"Oh Molly.. When I watch you do your cheers I..I sometimes wish you didn't wear your underwear."

Dennis gets closer to her covered pussy, his face very close to it, his hands rubbing on her pretty thighs.   "Da...?"  She tries to say something but he shushes her softly.  "Shhh.. shh"

 

Dennis licks his lips  "I want to..kiss it"  He gets closer and slips her panties down and off laying them aside.   He just sees her wetness glistening on her pussy  "Your so fucking beautiful"

His tongue darts out and licks around on her pussy making her let out a little sweet moan.

"huuah Dennis" 

"Mm you taste soo sweet"  He whispers and starts to lick her clit, lightly tapping it and then sucking.   Molly starts to breath faster as she feels her body heat up and her core start to ache and tingle. 

"Oooh Da da daddy"   She whines.

Dennis goes at a quicker pace, causing her legs to start shaking from the intense feeling. His hand comes up and gently rubs on and in between her wet lips "Ahh ah ahh" She moans.

 

His fingers slips into her and rubs against her sweet spot giving it a good amount of pressure,  his tongue still licking her clit.  Molly keeps making these whining noises that make her sound so innocent, but to Dennis it's a turn on.

"oohuhh mm yes baby uhh" She moans.

The little room filling with the sounds of little moans and the sound of his fingers moving in and out of her drenched pussy.   If he had hair she would be gripping onto it but settles on his shoulder grabbing at the fabric there, her knuckles turning white.

"I fucking love your pussy" He says , his Boston accent deeper sounding.

 

"Ooh Dennis I'm..I'm going to cum!"

As she moans he sucks on her clit a bit harder and that makes her go over the edge.

"Ahhh Daddy!!" She cries and her body tenses up as her orgasm overwhelms her.

 

Molly then lets go and falls limp as her body tries to recover.

Dennis laps up her wetness from her and picks her up and sits her on his lap, her head laying on his shoulder.

"I love you Princess" 

Molly smiles to herself and closes her eyes feeling so happy.

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by me Lizrenknight. :D Just a little idea. Enjoy :) *


	38. Locked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Molly & Elizabeth. The Beast wants new Impure's but what The horde didn't expect was a crazy ride of their life's. Part of a new 3 part mini series called "Locked up"*

It was a pretty evening and lots of the girls from the cheer squad was out practicing outside on the football field.

They wore little red shorts and white short sleeve shirts and white shoes. All happy and giggling to each other having a grand ole time without a worry in the world.

Some were stretching or running around the track getting warmed up, or practicing their moves, all of them age 18.

What they didn't know was they were being watched by someone in a car in the parking lot next to the far end of the bleachers. A man on a mission to get Impure's for The Beast.

 

-

The young cheers we're faint behind the rolled up windows of the car. The metal frame hid the watching male behind a sun bleached dashboard. His nervous fingers tapped against the steering wheel, thin nails cut into the dried leather. His dark blue eyes glared at the frail bodies before him, unscarred or tainted in anyway. A beauty he wished to obtained, a body he wished to distract himself with away from the agony plaguing in his mind.

He was taunted by the teasing bodies of women that were unwelcome to his world. The gnawing voices echoed around his head, pushing at the forefront of his mind. Dark thoughts easily circled around in his head, visions of torment and fear. He tightened his knuckles around the steering wheel, grunting at the idea of taking away their innocence. It left his skin feeling hot, the desire lurked heavily within him.

 

Out of nowhere there's a tapping on his car window. *tap tap* A girl standing there has blonde hair and big crystal blue eyes and a bright smile on here face, The sun shining from the back of her, kind of making a glow effect around her.

The man jumped at the noise, his heart contracted suddenly as it sent a flood of blood behind his eyes, threatening a headache. As he threw a look to the girl, his words of annoyance that were on the tip of tongue dissolved by the sight of her. He stuttered as his actions faltered. He moved a numb hand hesitantly to the handlebar, winding down the window without taking his eyes off her.

She easily leant towards him, her eyes too trusting as she rested her elbows on the door.

"Excuse me sir, do you have the time?"

 

He blinked, letting his head stop spinning for a minute as the soft strands of her hair slipped off her shoulder. He dragged his eyes away from her form as he flicked a glance at the time printed on the console. "8:15" his throat was dry as he stuttered out a response.

"Thanks. My mom was supposed to pick me up today but I think she's to busy again" She Smiles big again. "Hey do you live around here? I've never seen you before." She tilts her head to the side.

 

He cleared his throat, ignoring the way her eyes gently slipped across his face. "I uh, live a few streets over." He murmured seriously, trying not to give to much away. "Just passing through really, I was curious about the cheering."

 

"Oh cheering? Yeah it's fun. Some of the girls on my team are really snotty" She giggles. "I just do it for fun. I'm also into Ballet"

The thought of her dancing had him imaging her long legs stretched over her head, and a strong back arched. He coughed awkwardly, looking away from her leant over body. Her shirt hung low across her chest, revealing the smooth curve of her breasts. "Your quite the athlete." He replied, hating the dryness of his voice.

"It keeps me busy and it's better then being bored and alone at home, you know."

 

Suddenly another girl with Black hair across the parking lot calls out to her.

"Hey Molly! Get your ass over here! I got something to show you!"

"Okay okay! Be right there!" Molly giggles. "Sorry about that, that's just my bff, Elizabeth."

The man dragged his eyes away from the blonde bombshell as his breath caught at the sight of Elizabeth. She had smooth porcelain skin and a curvy body. She was filled with confidence, with a smirk to her painted red lips.

"Wait." His voice more of a grunt as he looked back to the girl. "Is she..." he wanted to slam his head against the steering wheel "a dancer too?" He knew he was just delaying her so he could breath in her presence.

 

"I'm not sure, really. I've never asked her" Molly laughs. "I better get going, Maybe I'll see you around? I'm Molly Btw." She puts her hand out.

He hesitantly reached his hand out towards her. Her soft skin eagerly touched his calloused palm. "Dennis." He supplied, ignoring the way the warmth of her hand had his stomach swirling. "I'll see you again, Molly."

"Okay" She smiled sweetly and takes off running over to Elizabeth.

 

Elizabeth says to Molly once she's by her. "Who's Mr stalker pants?"

Molly giggles and gently hits her shoulder. "Just a guy, he seems nice"

Elizabeth glances back behind them at Dennis as they walk back into the building.

 

His eyes followed them closely as they disappeared into the building. He was fixating on Molly, but caught by Elizabeth's teasing smile. He wanted to keep going. Wanted to implant himself in their life and contain their beauty. He needed to know who they were, what made them tick.

He closed his eyes, dropping his head to his chest as he controlled his breathing that picked up at the thought. He wanted to shred the girls apart, break them down to their rawest emotions. He wanted them to be his. He shoved the car into gear as he pulled out of the car park. He couldn't even see the other girls cheering, he had his prey. 

-

Elizabeth and Molly is walking outside now, it's 10pm by the time they get out and they start walking to catch the bus 3 blocks away.

"Hey what's with the big shoulder bag Liz?" Molly asks pointing at her bag. 

"Oh this.. I'm running off to Vegas." She says grinning.

Molly laughs "Are you serious?" 

Elizabeth laughs "Yes I'm dead serious, I hate this city. It's boring"

"But I'll miss you." Molly hugs her tight. Elizabeth smiles and takes her hand and they start walking again. "Don't worry Molly, you can always come with me" She winks at her.

Molly just smiles at the thought.

 

Dennis couldn't clear his head, the idea of the two girls kept him lucid. He was lost in thought as he pulled the car up to the curb not to far from the school. He could hear the voices clawing underneath his skin, tempting him to stay. He had supplies stored in the glove box as he sat calmly in his seat. Mentally he prepared himself for the situation. Buried deep inside him was a cautious voice that wanted to protect the girls. But Dennis knew desperately that the only way he could ever know that they were okay was being the one that controlled that. He wanted to protect them.

His eyes narrowed as he spotted the two girls exciting the school and walking along the street, he quickly followed, easing away from the curb as he stalked them down a narrow street. There backs we're facing towards him, they were too engaged in conversation to notice him.

 

He prowls closer to the girls, winding down his window as he moved into the curb. His body was buzzing with adrenaline, and with excitement. His veins were swollen and his muscles taut, ready for anything.

He heard their soft giggles before they notice a stalking car next to them. It's Molly's blue eyes that meet his first, her expression slipping into recognition.

Elizabeth steps forward looking past her friend as confusion blooms across her soft face. "Dennis?" Molly asks, ignoring the discomfort his presence brings her.

"Hi Molly, I was in the area and saw you two. Do you need a lift?" He offered, not taking his eyes away from her.

Molly bit her lip in thought, tugging it between her teeth as she hummed. Elizabeth was quick to answer. "Yeah, definitely. It shouldn't be too far of a drive." She grinned, her body language dripping with sexuality.

Dennis gave her a tight lipped smile, "Fantastic. Jump in."

 

"You were just in the area?" Molly asked, her voice laced with doubt. Elizabeth opened the car door, easily dropping her bag onto the floor of the car before sitting in the backseat. She held the door open for Molly who cautiously slipped inside the car before sitting stiffly.

Dennis pulled away from the curb, driving past the streets and the bus stop. Elizabeth fed him directions, taking them further away from the school and their homes.

"So... you and Molly even been on a date?" Elizabeth asked, earning a sharp jab from Molly's elbow. Dennis clenched his hands on the steering wheel trying to dissolve the tension lacing his muscles. "No." He grunted.

"Do you just like to watch?" She asked huskily, her voice dripping with sex.

"Stop it Liz! He's being nice enough to give us a lift. Don't make him uncomfortable." Molly mumbled.

Dennis didn't answer as he steered against Elizabeth's direction into the city. "Oi you missed the turn!" She complained.

 

"Leave him alone." Molly grumbled, feeling embarrassed by her insinuation earlier.

He steered them behind an industrial site as he clicked off the engine and locked the doors. It all happened so quick as his body moved like clockwork. A practiced method that without fault had the girls caught. He shoveled his hand into the glove box removing a white mask, he calmly placed it over his face.

The girls were silenced by the action.

He reaches in again removing the chloroform spray as he twisted in his seat. He halted Elizabeth's panicked cry by suffocating her in the toxin. Her dark blue eyes were wide as her body collapsed against the seat. Molly was stunned frozen, waiting patiently. In an instant he had Molly's eyes slipping shut and her soft face falling into a drunken haze. Moments later she was unconscious in the backseat.

 

He turned back around in his seat, replacing his tools into the glove box. He turned the car onto the street, enjoying the soothing quiet in his brain.

\--

Elizabeth began to wake up on a bed, her head achy. She turns her head to see Molly in the corner of the room with a worried look on her pretty features. "Molly? Wa...what happened?"

Molly looks at her and jumps and runs over to her hugging her tightly. Elizabeth just holds her. "I think we were kidnapped." She says with trembling voice.

Elizabeth Groans. "Fuck.."

"What are we going to do? I'm scared.."

Elizabeth hugs her tightly "Don't worry hun, just let me do the talking okay. I'll take care of you."

The girls look around their room. It was a tight coffin that would contain them. Built with cold stone walls. Two beds were lined up next to each other, and two doors leading out the room.

 

Elizabeth looks around the room, her eyes scanning furiously to take in the sight. Along the edge of the concrete floor she caught a glimpse of scuff marks. It when that she noticed the claw marks scratched up into the ceiling near the stainless steel grate.

Her body was shaking as a thought dawned upon her. They weren't the first. "Shit.. This is going to be a long week or days." She mumbles.

Molly lets out a small whine of fear.

 

They were doused in a pained silence. The echo of their breathes ringing out loudly between them. It was in that silence that they could heard the firm footsteps of someone approaching. They jumped as they heard a lock slipping free. Both girls were shivering, their bodies trembling in each other's hands. The door was heavily dragged open as they hurried moved themselves to the furthest point of the bed. The door was pushed open to reveal a familiar man. He had a close shaven head and dark framed glasses. His lips were tightly pressed together. He met their eyes briefly before looking down. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him, but not locking it. He placed a plate with sandwiches at the end of their bed.

 

"Well.. I guess I wasn't wrong Molly..He is a stalker and I guess a kidnapper." Elizabeth says in a sarcastic tone, her eyes flashing something at Dennis that screamed Don't even try it.

Molly is just sitting behind her, peaking over Elizabeth's shoulder.

Dennis visibly stuttered his actions at this. His strong eyes looked back to Elizabeth's, watching as the fear escaped her sinful body. "I'm not kidnapping you. I'm cleaning up the streets of your filth."

Molly sits up more "Wa..what you mean?"

"Something is coming for you." He murmured, not daring to raise his voice. Elizabeth gets up with a smirk on her face."Ooh I'm really scared" She laughs.

Molly just runs into the bathroom crying.

 

He stepped forward, his broad chest puffing gently. He was in control. "Do you really think anybody has cared since you disappeared?" He asked, taking another step closer towards the confident girl. "No ones asked, no ones noticed. You aren't wanted in this world."

Elizabeth gets closer to him too, puffing out her chest in her tight tank top mocking him "You made Molly cry. I don't like that one bit..Mr Clean."

He couldn't stop his eyes from trailing down her body, long legs and an attitude. He blinked at her, his expression unamused as he stepped right in front of her. His eyes scanning her pretty face. "I couldn't care less about you and your friend." He muttered, feeling her soft breaths puff against his chest.

 

Her eyes squinted in a challenge, her lips curling into a scowl. The sight of her deviance has Dennis frowning. He clenched his fist as the muscles freed from his short sleeves shirt tightened under his skin. She could feel the heat from his body, the warmth of his anger. She couldn't help herself.

A moment passes between them as she gets closer wanting to touch him, wanting to be closer and feel his warmth, but then the words he just said suddenly hit her. It was to familiar just like what her ex bf told her in the woods that last day she saw him. *Your worthless* The hurtful words echo in her ears. She looks up into Dennis's eyes and something changes in her features. A look of being stressed and hurt fills her eyes and she walks away to the bathroom to join Molly and shuts the door.

Moments later, Molly comes out and sits on the bed with her head down.

Dennis remained frozen staring at the space Elizabeth once occupied, now replaced by Molly's small shivering form. "You should eat something." He muttered, watching as she wiped at her eyes.

Molly looks at the sandwich and suddenly gets off the bed and wraps her arms around his torso, her head laying right under his collar bone. "Thank you" She pulls away only a little to look up at his face. She's smiling.

His eyebrows pinched together in a kind of confusion that looked like pain. His hands rested stiffly above her should, unsure as to where to place them. Her red rimmed eyes were gentle as she stared up at him, her hair curling softly around her neck.

He was caught by the sight of her soft lips, he wanted to hold onto this moment. He was tempted to hold onto her, bring her back into his chest and feel her rushed heart beat against his. But he knew she couldn't be that perfect, she was dirty. She was impure. She was a disease, spreading across his lungs and contaminating his thoughts.

Molly lifts up to the tips of her toes and kisses him on the cheek. When she pulls back and puts her feet flat against the hard floor, she giggles sweetly. "Don't worry about Elizabeth, she will be alright. She gets a little stressed out at times" Molly's says as she sits back down on the bed.

 

He was panting, his head screaming for him to grab her. She was a sin. She was a desire. His cheek seared where her soft lips pressed against his skin. She moved with such an elegant flow, soft fingers trailing at the hem of his shirt. "I don't care about Elizabeth." He said bitterly, his eyes becoming fixated on Molly's ever move.

 

"You shouldn't say that, be kind to other's or it will come back around and hit you right here." She presses her finger over his heart on his chest. "It only adds to.. to the hurt. being kind to someone always comes back to you in a great way and heals you as well. I want to be a nurse and help little kids one day, bring some smiles to their faces and bring them hope." She smiles.

His dark eyes were hard as he glared at the naive girl. "I can't be more hurt than I already am. I've lost everything that I could have ever care for." He clenched his teeth together, ignoring the stinging in his heart were her finger pressed.

 

"I'm sorry. Maybe it will get better soon for you" She scoots up higher on the bed and lays down. "I think I'm going to take a nap" She closes her eyes, her hair spread all over the pillow.

-

The water is running in the bathroom.

 

Elizabeth is standing in the shower, the warm water running down her body, she's lost in thought and feeling stressed out. "Damn.. not now.. please not now" She says quietly to herself. She starts to feel the urge of her darkest addiction start to stir inside her, the heat flowing through her, begging her to satisfy her aching need between her legs. "Only a little...Just a little then stop" She whispers to herself and leans against the shower wall, the water still hitting her skin as she trails her hand down between her legs rubbing slow at first but then faster over her clit. Her eyes start to roll back as she feels her needs met. She bites her lip trying not to make a single sound, but bites hard enough that her lip starts to bleed.

 

Dennis is caught off guard as he hears a soft grunt coming from the bathroom. He drags his eyes away from staring at Molly's stretched out body as he looks at the closed bathroom door. The sound stirred something inside him, something long forgotten as his blood flushed to the south of his body.

Elizabeth knows this is never enough to satisfy her intense needs. Her breathing has picked up and her eyes are fully dilated. All she can think now is "Hurry.. you must hurry. Get this over with. You can't be doing this now." Another soft sound escapes her lips and she hates herself for it. Her other hand comes up to her big voluptuous breasts and rubs on them. Her teeth dig deeper into her lip.

 

The curious noise has Dennis creeping closer towards the bathroom. He throws a hesitant glance back at Molly as he sees her sitting up nervously.

Returning his eyes back to the door, he moves swiftly to open it. Hot steam billows out of the room, steaming up his glasses as it blurs his sight. He removed his glasses relying on his blurred colored vision to distinguish the metal bathroom objects and the girl leant against the tiles. Her next sound had his pants tightening. 

 

Elizabeth doesn't even hear the door open, nor in this moment does she care. A strong wave of pleasure hits her and she lets out a louder moan. She's shaking her head no, wishing she could stop but it hurts if she does. She needs this, she likes it, she wants it.

Her head was pushed back against the wall and her body quivering at the feelings coursing through her. Dennis's fingers felt numb as he watched silently. His stomach clenched as her long hair stuck to her chest, the strands curling underneath her breasts as her eyes fell closed. His breaths were escaping him at a faster rate, his skin feeling clammy as he felt like he was going to melt with the heat floating in the room. It had been many years since he had heard a woman moan like Elizabeth. His body reacted so quickly and surely as he stood glaring at the girl. He wanted to unclip his belt and let it fall to the floor. He wanted to take her in his hands and lay her down. He wanted to spread those cream colored legs and watch her teeth sink into her lip and hear her draw in a deep breath.

 

That's when it finally happens... a word escapes passed her now swollen lips in a lustful whisper.   "Dennis..."

 

He can't stop himself anymore. He steps towards the shower, with his eyes glued on her responsive body. Slowly he reaches a hand out, pressing it gently to her waist. Her small body jumps underneath his hand as her wide eyes stare back at him. She pulls back the see through shower curtain and is standing there bare before him dripping wet, her chest rising and falling in deep long breaths, a look in her lust filled eyes that is familiar some how. Lust mixed in with pain.

Dennis recognizes the look, sees the pain and hurt buried beneath the pleasure. He withdrew his hand, tightening it into a fist by his side. He tries to ignore his hard member tenting his pants.

 

She steps out of the tub and walks up to him, taking his hand in hers, bringing his fingers to her lips. She kisses them softy but then her mouth then wraps around them sucking on them slowly as she stares at him. Taking them out she lowers his hand down her stomach down between her legs and lays them there. "Touch me"

His breath stutters as he leans towards her, letting his free hand trace down her stomach and fall between her legs. She was slick as he gently circled her entrance. Her eyes were wide, begging silently as he slipped a finger inside her. He watched as her hips shifted towards him, her mouth gaping as she rested an arm around his shoulders. Without another thought he kicked the bathroom door shut and pushed her up against it. She sucked in a tight breath as he rubbed roughly against her sex. He pushed his groin against her thigh as he grunted roughly at the long forgotten contact.

"Uuhh!!" She moans. "Dennis..please.. please, fuck me." She begs, staring into his eyes.

 

He removes his hands from her, instead unclipping his belt and letting it snake out of the loops. It drops to the floor with a clank as he unzips his trousers and slips them down his legs. He's painfully hard as he wraps his arm around her waist, lifting her up against the door as he settles himself before her. He gently eases her onto his throbbing dick as she bites her lip trying to contain her moans.

"Oooh fuck.." She moans and grips onto to him trying to hold on. "More ooh more"

 

Behind him he hears it, he hears the scoff and disappointment of their judgement. He clenches his eyes closed, trying to ignore Patricia's smug voice that taunts him. "Shut up!" He grunts, thrusting roughly inside her. Elizabeth whines, her nails racking over his shoulder. Dennis tries to shake the thoughts clear from his mind as their concerns continue to echo around his head. He feels Patricia's eyes burning into him, and senses her frown at the improper sight of him. It's been so long since his felt a warm body pressed against his, he just can't stop himself.

"Ooh you Beast!" She says rather huskily deeper toned voice. "Harder..slap my ass..do anything you want..I'm yours!" She deeply groans, looking a bit wild. "Devour Me!"

Dennis gripped her hips tight, indenting his fingers into her pale skin. Her skin blossomed easily in dark bruisers as he pushed her closer to the edge. It drove him crazy. He rammed his forearm against her throat, throwing her head back against the door as he cut off her air supply. Her eyes widened as he continued to thrust up into her, loving the soft gasps falling out of her teeth bitten lips. He pushed his lips against hers, feeling her soft puff of breath fan out against his skin.

 

"You're hitting...it.." She moans deeply as she hits her climax hard, her inner muscles tightening around him, her head falls back, her throat more exposed to him. A long deep pink scar wrapped half way around her soft sweet neck. Her hearts beating fast as she stares upwards.

 

He groaned, quickly following her as his orgasm thrummed through his body. He rested his head on her shoulder. They panted loudly in the echoing bathroom. Dennis let his eyes drift across her body, catching sight of the scar circling her neck. He pressed his thumb along the damaged tissue, tracing it gently. She was marred, she was tainted. Her flawless body was tarnished by something so simple. "Your pure." He mumbled, lifting his head to look into her unfocused eyes.

 

"I loved him but he didn't really love me, he called me worthless and did this to me, leaving me..I was bleeding to death. I was so very close...I felt cold and lonely.. but most of all My heart was torn." Her eyes are rimmed with tears now. "Next thing I knew I was in a hospital. They said they didn't understand how I was still alive. Even tho that bastard is in jail... I'm still hurting."

"What a prick. He should be dead." He gritted behind clenched teeth. A darkness enveloping his eyes, as he drew her head into his hands and he stroked her cheek. He stared at her, trying to understand how anyone could hurt her.

 

"I have so much love in me, but every time I try to give it to someone I care about they hurt me. He wasn't the first.. there was 2 more before him. One of them got me addicted to..." She looks down shamefully.

"What-" he asked, jerking her head up to meet his eyes.

"Sex" She says quietly.

 

Dennis swallowed, staring into her dark blue eyes. Colored by temptation and tinted by shame. He let his hand fall as he stepped away from her. He could see the pain and regret in her face, she was a twisted kind of innocent.

"It's such a struggle.. whenever I get upset or even stressed.. I have to pleasure myself or I feel like I'm going crazy. I've manged not going out and just sleeping with anyone because of it, just barely. The temptations are always eating at my brain, always speaking to me, telling me to do things to myself or other's. I'm some kind of freak." She licks her lips, "Even now it's tormenting me"

 

He blinked at her, feeling Orwell crawling underneath his skin. His brain was dissected, matching problems to solutions. "You can't- ah." He twisted his neck, fighting Orwell's urge. "You can't give into the cravings. You need to find comfort through something other than sexual contact. You need... a family." His shoulders softened as he looked between both her curious eyes.

 

 

**To Be Continued.. In Part 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Short story written by Lizrenknight and WriterProducer. Thank you for your help in this! <3 * This is part 1 of 3.


	39. Locked Up  Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My Oc's Molly & Elizabeth. The Beast wants new Impure's but what The horde didn't expect was a crazy ride of their life's. Part of a new 3 part mini series called "Locked up"*

"I never wanted to sleep around..I only sleep with someone I care about" She smiles softly at him.

He felt the anger pulse through him, doubt flashed through his eyes. No one had ever loved him. Dennis stepped forward, feeling the rage burn through him. He involuntarily punched his fist against the door right by her head. "Don't fucking lie to me." He spat.

Elizabeth just stares at him and scoffs "Well if your going to be like that" She crosses her arms and looks to the side.

His chest was falling heavily with shallow breaths. "Elizabeth." He said, waiting until her blue eyes gave in and met his. "I can't be who you need me to be." He looked up at the ceiling, tipping his head back. "I'm going to hurt you, just like your old boyfriends did." The heaviness of his words exhaled into the tight confines of the bathroom.

"I don't care" She puts her hand on his chest. "At this point..I just want a connection with some one."

His eyes flick down to the scar etched in her skin, he doesn't want her to feel pain. Doesn't want her to rely on physical intimacy. He looks back up into her soft face, her eyes staring with hope and her lips guarded with worry. He places his hand over hers that rests on his heart. He gently placed his other hand to her waist as he draws her body into his. He leans forward, feeling her warm breath fan against his neck. He tilts his head as he presses his lips against hers. Smoothly moving his mouth with hers as her eyes fall closed. His tongue slipping against hers as he enjoys the eager way she responds to him.

 

A small knocking is on the bathroom door. *Knock, knock* "Are you guys alright in there?" Molly's small voice asks.

 

Dennis steps back, looking down at Elizabeth's naked form. "Get dressed." He grunts, heaving his own pants back up as he zips himself away. He stepped past her, walking out of the bathroom and closing it shut behind him. He was faced with a curious Molly who stood before him. "Don't ask questions." He gritted behind his teeth.

"Sorry.." She puts her head down with a pout, looking like a scolded child.

"Did you finish your food?" He asked, throwing an expectant glance at the plate resting on the mattress.

"I ate mine and left one for Liz." She says with a smile.

"Good girl." He mumbled, reaching a hand to her cheek as he tilted her head up. "I don't want you getting sick."

She leans her face into his hand and closes her eyes, with a relaxed smile on her on pouting pink lips and sighs.

He felt a relaxed smile tug at his lips, "Molly if you ever want to show me your dancing. I would love to watch." He stroked his thumb against her soft skin.

 

"Really? Id love too" She smiles brightly.

 

Dennis nods, letting his hand fall to his side as he gestures to the locked door leading out into the study. "Come here." He said, leading the way.

She follows him willingly, humming as she walks.

Outside of the small room is another connected room with a computer and storage. Dennis flicked out a key as he opens the second door, holding it open for a eager Molly. After she steps through he locks it behind them, making Molly jump at the sound. He continues down the hall, ignoring the girls giddy excitement.

He leads her into the lounge room, where only a couch and cupboard sits. The room minimally decorated with aged furniture.

 

Molly looks around, scanning the items in the room with her doe like eyes. "What room is this?"

"It's the family room" He murmurs, taking in the room for the first time in weeks. He nods, stepping closer and taking a seat next to her. "I never really use it." He ran his palms down the front of his pants, "But I figured it's got a wide enough space for a dance?"

"Yeah it does, to bad I don't have my leggings or my ballet shoes." She says still looking around the room.

"Maybe if you take off your jeans, it'll give you more movement?" He suggested, running his hand over his head.

She stands up and walks over more in the middle of the room, she undoes her jeans slipping them off and even folds them and tosses them over to him. "Is there a radio in here?

"Dennis swallowed as he looked from her jeans back up at her. He nodded numbly, pointing to the cupboard hidden behind wooden boards. "It's plugged in behind the cupboard."

Molly walks over to it and opens it and turns it on, switching through the channels until she hits a song that suits her.  ***Crystallize - Lindsey Stirling***

 

She walks back to the middle of the room and stands straight and takes a deep breath.

She puts her hands above her head, her body raise's up to her toes one foot goes in front of the other and back again and repeat, the same with the other foot then she twirls fast and then swings her leg upwards and swings it behind her in graceful movement. She lets her feet slide and so does her legs into a perfect Split's and her hands lift herself up and her legs comes up off the floor and she twirls, twirling and bend her back, her face facing the ceiling and her arms swing down with her hands out.

 

Dennis is mesmerized by the sight. In captured by the unique flow and taunted by the bend of her body. His legs fall open as he rests back in the seat, taking in her movements. The song finally ends and she comes back down flattening her feet to the floor. She looks at him and smiles

"Did you like it?" She asks in a breathy voice.

He licked his lips, smiling up at her. "It was beautiful, Molly." He sits forward on the couch, "Come here. Where did you learn all that?" He asked, eyeing at her long legs.

 

She walks over to him and sits down sideways on the end of the couch her legs bent and leaning against the back of the couch facing him. "I started when I was 5 and worked my way up"

He listened, taking in her breathless form as he admired her dedication. "It's really paid off." He smiled at her, trying to dull down Hedwig's lingering thought that somehow managed to slip past his lips. "Your so beautiful."

She blushes and smiles looking down to the side. "Nah.. " He clears his throat, shifting himself closer towards her. He looks up at her hidden face as he gently places a hand to her knee. "Your sweet, and you give people your time. Which is a nice change these days." He sinks his teeth into his lower lip, rolling the pink skin out.

"I feel funny" She trembles a little.

 

His other hand moved to cup her face as he brought her eyes up to look into his. "What's wrong baby?" He whispered.

"Well.. look" One of her legs moves down off the couch, exposing between her legs, her underwear soaked through with her wetness. "I feel achy and wet" She gets a worried look on her face as she leans her cheek into his palm.

He felt a his heart rate pick up at her innocence. His lips parted as he tried to the wave of desire that washed through his body. "Haven't you-" he didn't know how to ask, "You've never been with anyone?"

"No.. I've never even been kissed before"

He wet his lips staring into her eyes, "Your so pure. Something so rare and delicate." He leaned towards her, becoming obsessed by her naive mind and malleable body. "Do you want me to show you..." he wondered desperately what she would sound like. Wondered how her hands would cling onto him.

"Yes" She softly whispers, her face turning into his palm kissing it, her eyes closed.

 

With a stuttered breath Dennis moved closer, leaning towards her as he softly pushed his lips against hers. He drew her into the kiss, molding their lips together. As he pulled her lower lip into his mouth, tugging it gently. He moved a hand to her waist, bringing her body closer to his as she straddled his hips.

She makes this little mewl sound as he kisses her. When she finally pulls away from it, her cheeks are rosy. "I think..no..I know..I love you my Dennis bear." She says smiling.

He shares her smile, loving the soft fall of her blonde hair. He felt the words soak under his skin as he looked up at her loving blue eyes. He had never felt love, had never known how it builds a barrier against all the bad things, stopping the pain from cutting to deep.

 

"I need you" She lifts his hand to her mouth tracing his fingers along her lips and kisses his finger tips, her mouth comes down over them, sucking on them slowly. Little "mmm" sounds can be heard as she does it.

"Fuck." He grunted, trying his hardest to hold his hips down rather than thrusting up into her. With his free hand he ducked his thumb underneath the waist band of her underpants, slipping it around the curve of her ass.

She giggles "That tickles"

He smirked at her, as he reaches down to unbuckle his belt. With some hassle he removed her underpants and pulled his trousers down around his thighs. He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he alighted their hips. "Ready baby?" He whispered.

She bites her lip and nods.

 

In his ear he could feel Patricia's words burning through him like acid, 'lies' she yelled. He blinked at Molly, unsure of himself. He was so used to be in control, that he couldn't think straight when it came to Molly. He could feel the others judging him, trying to remind him of what was best for them. His face felt heavy in deep thought. 

"Dennis Bear?" she looks at him with a worried look. "I'm ready.."

 

He met her eyes, with a darkness buried beneath them. "How can you ever be ready?" He asked, trailing a hand down her chest and resting at the hem of her shirt. "You can't just forget about this afterwards." He pulled at her shirt, lifting it over her head as he bared her warm body.

 

"But I am ready.. I want to be yours and only yours" She looks up into his eyes "I never want to forget this moment..ever...Take it, it's yours"

He was overwhelmed, feeling tears brew at the corner of his eyes. He brought their lips together, kissing her passionately. "Okay baby." He mumbled. "I'll take it gently." He softly pressed his hands against her hips, positioning her entrance over him. He slowly lowered her onto him, guiding her to sit fully in his lap.

 

Molly's hands grip his shoulders hard, her head tilted down into the crook of his neck as his cock pushes all the way through, taking her innocence. She whimpers as it happens.

 

He groaned at the feeling of being so far inside her, as he breathed in the scent of her hair. "Your so pretty." He whispered. He lifted her hips, and then slowly brought her back down onto his dick.

Her inner muscles tighten around him. She lets out a breathy moan into his neck "Ooh da..da..daddy"

"Yes baby." He gritted, resting his hands on the curve of her ass and squeezing gently.

"More.. please.. daddy" She quietly begs.

He was panting against her shoulder. It was all too much. He couldn't stop himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist, before lifting her up and flipping them onto the couch.

She makes a surprised sound with a wide eyed doe look to her.

He stared down into her curious eyes, she was so young and innocent. Brand new to all the failures and mistakes that balance their world. She was so very pure, a delicate blossom that was exploring the dark side of humanity. He didn't feel worthy to be the one to introduced her into such primal acts, but he recognized her desires.

 

She takes his hand again and sucks on his fingers, closing her eyes almost as if she was comforted by it some how, making sweet mewls as she sucked.

 

He moaned at the sight of her lips wrapped around his fingers. Those lips were devious. They were drawing dark thoughts from his mind. He wanted those lips wrapped around something else, but knew she wasn't ready for that. Something crawling inside him was craving to feel her deeper, wanting more of her. Something inside him desired to taste her.

 

He pulled out with a grunt as he left her whining at the sudden cold feeling of emptiness. He swiftly dropped to the floor and grabbed her knees as he positioned her into a seating position on the couch. "Wha-" She started before staring down at a kneeling Dennis, resting between her legs. With a grin he gently spread her legs apart as he moved his hands up her thighs. Her soft eyes stared at him with an aching need of pleasure. He leant forward as he nibbled at the warm skin of her thigh, before nuzzling towards her entrance. He circled a finger along her sensitive skin, before slowly pushing inside. She hummed at the feeling.

He could feel how wet she was, he removed his finger and spread her wetness around her lapels. He pressed a hesitant kiss to the hairless skin above, letting his tongue dart out to lick a stripe down into her opening. She keened at the sensation, the muscles of her thighs clenching. As he flattened his tongue and cleaned up her leaking pussy. He pushed in a finger again, teasing her insides before adding a second. While he continued to suck lightly at her pink flesh. Dennis knew she was beautiful, but the raw sight of her heavy breaths and strung out body had his head spinning.

He didn't know how to feel, he felt a longing to protect her from himself. As there was a strong desire of devouring her and damaging her, into staying as his. A whisper in his ear reassured that 'she was his'. The idea had him moving intently, trying to draw out as much pleasure to convince her to stay. He didn't mind that his own aching cock was left neglected. As he loved the sight of her tight body, with her back arching in delight.

 

Molly starts shaking feeling her orgasm coming, her back arches causing her hips to raise up, her lips open and panting. Her eyes are closed, her cheeks blushing red. She's getting overwhelmed by it all. she starts to beg both for it to stop or to keep going. "Uuhh Pleease Daddy pleease!" She cries.

 

Dennis's dick was straining against his stomach. The sight of her taut body before him was driving him insane. He gripped underneath her thighs and tugged her down to the floor. He laid her down, and easily slipped inside her. He groaned at the feeling. He shifted his hips, thrusting hard as he could, making her call out in pleasure. He only needed a few more thrusts before they were both coming with loud groans.

 

Molly's body falls slack. She's trying to settle her breathing, feeling Dennis's hot seed inside her still, her eyes glance up all dazed, her whole body flushed. "Don't leave me" She whispers.

He stares down at her soft eyes, as he pulls out and leans closer to her. Wrapping her up in his arms, and bringing her body closer to his warm chest. "I won't leave you baby." He mumbled into her neck, letting his lips press a kiss to her pulse point. 

 

She sweetly sighs and drifts off to sleep in his arms.

 

 

**To Be Continued.. in Part 3**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Short story written by Lizrenknight and WriterProducer. Thank you for your help in this! <3 This has been part 2 of 3*


	40. Locked Up Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis/The Horde X My Oc's Elizabeth and Molly. locked up Part 3*

  

 

***Dennis/The Horde X My Oc's Elizabeth and Molly.  locked up  Part3***

 

Both Elizabeth and Molly was sleeping beside each other instead of sleeping in their own separate beds. Molly laying on her side taking most of the blanket with her thumb in her mouth, Elizabeth laying on her back with one leg draped over the side of the bed, her hair all wild looking. The sight of this all was silly at best.

They both jolted at the sound of the door opening, there eyes wide at the sight of Dennis stepping inside the room. He was smiling sweetly at them, his hands neatly folded at the front of his stomach. His chest covered in a red fleece jumper with pearls hanging from his neck. "Hello dears, so lovely to meet you." His voice pitched high as his head nodded at each girl. 

"Uh I'm confused." Molly mumbles. Elizabeth just looks at him up and down with a smirk on her face.

Dennis focused on Molly, "Don't be concerned child, you are in the safest hands. I am Patricia and I will take care of you." He raised his hands out to his side, before letting them elegantly fall. "Now I must insist we change you both of those dreadful clothes." 

"I already have clothes in my bag" Elizabeth speaks up. Molly just shakes her head trying to make sense of him acting this way. "I'm hungry"

"Oh yes of course dear, I'll have Dennis fetch it from the car." He directed to Elizabeth before looking gently at Molly. "Sweetie, I'll go prepare some food for you both."

 

After getting dressed in their own clothes Elizabeth wearing a tee shirt close fitting with some band on it and black shorts that are shiny and black knee high stockings, and Molly just wearing one of Dennis's extra shirt's that was a little long on her and her skirt. They all go into the kitchen to have some food.

Patricia was humming a gentle tune, swishing his hips as he spread jam on the bread. "Lovely ladies dressed neatly." He hummed, turning and winking at them. "Although," He let his eyes obvious trail down Elizabeth's attire, "hardly not lady like sometimes." He muttered turning back to the sandwiches. 

Elizabeth smirks at Patricia's obvious attempt of being nasty to her, taking it as a bit of challenge. So she gently gets up walking to the back of Patricia getting very close behind her and taps her on the shoulder.

Patricia turns quickly, his eyes stern as he glares at the girl. "Yes dearie." The common niceness in his voice faltering. 

 

Elizabeth gets a smile on her face as she takes one hand opens the cabinet next to Patricia's head and pulls out a cup. "Just getting this, Dearie." She acts like when she leaning to get the cup her other hand falls between them and rubs between his legs for a few moments then she leans in and whispers in a sultry voice into Patricia's ear "Don't fuck with me" She pulls away and walks over to the table swinging her hips and sits down.

Patricia gasped as his hands gripped the counter. Deep inside he feels Dennis's eagerness to respond. "I will not have any of that. It is most inappropriate and devious." He stuttered.

Molly just quickly puts her head down and continues to chew her food looking nervous.

 

"Your behavior is despicable." He frowned heavily, a pinch forming in his brow. "How you awfully flaunt yourself. It's clear how you had Dennis so avidly." He huffed, turning back around and cutting down the middle of the sandwich. Bitterly he turned and dropped the plate to the table, pushing it away from Elizabeth and presenting it to Molly. "Here you are lovely." 

"I'm full" Molly shyly says.

Elizabeth just laughs and gets up and walks out of the room.

 

"Elizabeth said something to me last night about.. needing some blue pills? What's that mean?" Molly asks.

Patricia's eyes followed Elizabeth out of the room before turning and addressing Molly's concern. "Dear it's birth control." He cleared his throat, "Its highly recommended for you. But for Elizabeth it is essential." 

"Oh that? She told me once she wasn't to sure if she could anyway's, have a baby I mean." Molly answers.

With a pregnant pause Patricia looked over Molly's features. "It's unexpected for all of us to have you here." He began, taking a deep breath. "Especially with this opportunity." His warm hand pressed against her stomach. "It's a beautiful thing when you contribute to society. You can carry the hope for all of us." 

She gets a confused look on her face.

Patricia can't stop the glowing smile that spreads across his face. "You better eat dearie, your eating for two." 

"But..I'm full" She says with a worried look.

Patricia merely chuckles, turning back around and cleaning up the kitchen. "Sit here and eat, I'll be back shortly." He murmured, stepping out of the kitchen and following the hall down to where Elizabeth disappeared to.

 

Elizabeth is laying on her bed, listening to tunes on her Ipod, smoking a joint with one hand and the other arm behind her head. Staring up at the ceiling (Tune is Rolling Stones - Gimme Shelter)

Patricia blinked at the sight before turning on his heel and dressing up again with a grey beanie shoved over his head. His feet fell heavily as he entered back into the room, a sly smirk plastered on his face. "Oi give it ere'" He nodded, slipping himself next to her on the bed as he plugged in one of her headphones and rested on his elbow. He grinned at her, lifting his eyebrows suggestively before picking up the joint. He brought it to his lips, sighing heavily as he felt the heat spread across his lungs. 

She giggles at him. "What came over you?"

"Ugh I haven't had a smoke in ages." He muttered, breathing out the smoke. 

"Let me guess you're another one in there huh" Poking his chest gently.

He chuckled, feeling the weed melt his bones. "I'm Barry." He ran a hand over her dark stockings. "I'm loving these by the way." He giggled flirtatiously.

She giggles "Thanks..I also got leg garters and a corset"

"Ooh yes darling those are hot." He continued to giggle, whacking her leg playfully. "Finally someone who can dress." 

 

She chuckles and looks into his eyes "I like your pants"

He scoffed, "Oh please, it's one step away from being a doormat, the material is so thick." He returned a look back to her eyes, instantly sitting up in concern. "Oh you poor babe, look at your hair." He frowned sadly, twirling a dry strand of her dark hair. "We need to get you something better."

"Yeah I guess so" She turns facing him then on her side. "You know what's nice about this kind of pants, Barry?"

He giggled, "What?" He wondered eagerly.

 She gets close to his ear and whispers "Easier access" at the same time running her hand up his upper leg and then moving it inwards very close to crotch.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh no babe," he quickly gripped her wrists and pulled them away. "I'm sorry- I don't-" he chuckled awkwardly.

Her hand goes right back and slips under the hem of his pants, her hand gripping his cock and rubbing. "Don't what?"

He grunted at the contact, his breath picking up. "Don't- ah." He couldn't stop the moan that past his lips. He gripped her wrist again trying to pull her away, but struggling to maintain his grasp with the warm feeling spreading through his stomach. 

Her other hand pushes him to lay on his back and she gets down more gripping his cock pulling it out, and then going down licking up and down the shaft.

He gasped at the sensation, trying to hide his moan. Barry couldn't hate Dennis anymore than he did now. The thoughts and memories of her dripping wet body the first time had Dennis eager to step in the light. Barry clenched his eyes closed, willing the feelings in his groin to stop. "I'm sorry I don't move that way for you." He tried to explain, throwing a hand over his eyes. I'm more into an Adam than an Eve kind of guy." 

Elizabeth starts swirling her tongue around the head and then takes it out and starts slapping his cock against her tongue. Making a "mmm" sound.

 

He sits up quickly, "I'm gay!" He urges. 

That when it happens, she then deep throats him, moving at a fast pace non stop.

"Fuck." He grunts, shutting his eyes and running his hands down his face. He tries to think of Brad Pitt, tries to imagine it's his lips wrapped around his dick instead. 

She sucks him harder, then wrapping her hands around his hips and gripping on to the sides of his ass, her finger nails digging in.

"Brad." He gasps, feeling the pleasure uncoil as he clenched his jaw trying to hold in the moans.

"I want to taste all of you" She continues "Every last one of you"

Barry couldn't stop the chuckle that left his lips. "Oh sweetie your gonna be here a while." He let his hips thrust slowly in time with her movements.

 

Out of nowhere a scream and pounding on the wall coming from down the hallway. Making Elizabeth jump and fall off the bed with a thud landing on her ass. "Oww what the -"

"Fuck." Barry spat, sitting himself up and tugging his hard member back into his pants. "Stay here." He gritted between his teeth, Dennis's hard eyes staring back at her. Elizabeth just huffs and crosses her arms.

The girl in the locked room is pounding on the walls, yelling.

Dennis stands from the bed and leaves her on the floor. He continues hurriedly down the hall, setting his jaw in a firm scowl as he opens the darkened door at the end of the hall. He flips the lock up and yanks the heavy metal door open. "What?" He asks the young girl shivering on the floor, her eyes wide and her lips quivering in fear. 

 

She screams at him "Let me out of here, you fucking asshole!"

Dennis growled, "Keep your mouth shut or I'll tape it shut." He looked past her at the room, noticing claw marks up along the wall and a broken ceiling light with glass shattered on the floor. "What are you trying?" He spat. 

She runs up to him suddenly with a shard of glass in her hand cutting the side of his cheek then running towards the open door.

He covered the wound, clenching his jaw at the stinging pain. "Get back." He shouted, taking large steps towards the runaway girl. He could feel the monster claw it's way to the forefront of his mind. His eyes narrowed on the girls stumbling run. His breaths were heavy, his shoulders hunched in an anger. He was a beast seeking its prey. 

As she reached the open doorway suddenly Elizabeth is in front of her startling the girl with widen eyes, Elizabeth sprays her in the face, the girl falls to the ground with a loud thud. Elizabeth is standing there breathing hard behind Dennis's white face mask. Her dangerous eyes look up at him. She takes off the mask and then tosses the small can to him. "You..should be more careful"

Dennis blinked back at her, letting the anger dissolve from his body as he stared into Elizabeth's capable eyes. He caught the can, and felt the trust between them. He nodded simply at her, as he placed the can near the door and moved to grip the girls ankles. He heaved her all the way back to her room, dropping her in the corner with a thump as he swept away the glass. He knew the girl was expiring, he had to let the beast feed soon.

 

Elizabeth leans against the doorway and sighs "Still think I'm fucking lying?" She smirks.

He looks back to her, enjoying the sight of her smugness. He steps closer to her, placing a hand to her waist as he pushes his lips against hers. He pulls back and stares into her dark eyes. The deep cut along his cheek feeling hot and agonizing. 

Her hand comes up to his cheek "You're bleeding" she says with concern in her voice.

He rests his hand over hers. "It's fine." He mumbles, bringing her body into his broad chest. 

"We better get it cleaned up, don't want it to get infected."

 

She leads him down the hall into the bathroom, as he follows behind her. He takes his glasses off as he sits on the closed toilet seat. He had never really had anyone to take care of him before, the feeling was unusual and foreign.

 

She takes out the First aid kit, getting everything ready. She first gets a washcloth and runs it under the tap, ringing it out some and then tilts his head up and begins to wipe the blood off and around the wound slowly.

"Thanks, Elizabeth." He whispered, looking up into her caring eyes. The soft strands of her dark hair falling around her face. She adds 2 butterfly bandages to the wound and then leans forward kissing close to it "All better" She smiles at him, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hmm," he hummed with a soft smile on his lips. "I'm starting to wonder what I'd do without you."

"Well for one thing..you wouldn't of even noticed that you have a stain on the front of your pants" She giggles.

He looked down and felt a warm blush spread across his cheeks. "Oh." He quickly remembered her soft lips wrapped around his dick moments before. He was still half hard and growing at the thought. 

Elizabeth just chuckles and kisses him softly on the lips.

 

"I guess your wondering about the other girl..." Dennis let the words fall from his lips.

"No not really." She softly smiles. "I know why you're doing it...Kevin's lucky to have you"

He felt his chest squeeze, he stuttered in a nervous breath. "Wha- I don't-" he blinked looking away. "His, not really here anymore." He mumbled. "He couldn't... face it anymore." He frowned, "Not many of us can face what is growing inside." 

Elizabeth puts her hands on either sides of his face staring down into his eyes "I'm lucky to have you, I'm lucky to have you all...If you'll have me?"

He gives her a small smile, "You're absolutely gorgeous." He leans forward pressing a delicate kiss to her lips. "I'll always have you, my lovely." He pushes a kiss back against her warm lips, dragging her into his lap. 

Her arms drape over his shoulders as she kisses him, sliding her tongue in, rubbing it against his.

 

He let her body move against his in such a familiar way. He swung her legs over his thighs as he wrapped his arms underneath her ass. He lifted her up as he stood to his feet and carried her back to the bedroom. He laid her down gently and brushed a strand of her hair away from her eyes. He laid between her legs as he kissed her jaw, moved down to press a soft kiss to her scar. "You're truly beautiful." He mumbled against her skin. 

She closes her eyes, making a little mewl sound.

He traces a hand down her taut stomach and slips his hand into her shorts. He teases her sensitive skin as he sucks a kiss on her neck.

She deeply moans in his ear and kisses his neck trialing all the way down and back up again.

He slips a finger inside her, teasing around her entrance. She was so warm and wet. He kisses down her chest, pressing his lips to the curve of her breast. 

"Mmm Dennis" She softly moans, then grabs the bottom of her shirt pulling it off, showing off her black lacy bra that showed off the soft curves of her breasts.

 

He grinds his hips against her thigh as his fingers move skilfully inside her. He chuckled breathlessly against her neck, "You sure you want to taste all of us. I mean..." he leans on his elbow looking at her eyes. "One of us is still a child." He circled his fingers around her clit. 

 She slaps his arm gently, rolling her eyes.  "Don't be silly"

He grinned at her, "Your so perfect baby." He pecked at her lips. He moved both hands to the front of her pants as he tugged them down her long legs. He quickly unfastened his belt and slipped out of his own pants.

 She bites her bottom lip looking down at him and back up again with a smirk on her face. Her hand comes down and rubs on his cock. "You can tell Barry he's a big tease" She chuckles.

 

He smirked, "He wouldn't know what to do with you." 

"Yeah for sure" She giggles. She licks her lips while she starts pumping his cock faster with her hand.

He leans his head against her shoulder, and presses kisses into her skin. He moves his hand between her thighs again, rubbing her gently. "You ready for me baby?" He whispered.

 

 "Always"

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This was written by Lizrenknight and Writerproducer. Enjoy! :D *


	41. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Casey Cooke. Requested One Shot*

 

Casey had been a little upset lately on how the other alters treated Dennis. Giving him so many things to do around the house, even them putting dirty dishes in the sink and saying "Oh Dennis will take care of it" Every single time. He already had a newer job as a maintenance man at a high school since they moved to a different town.

He worked way to much for them all. So Casey took it upon herself to clean the whole house while he was at work. She was just putting some stuff away when she heard the back door being unlocked, so she hurry's and runs to the living area and sits on the couch and acts like she's reading a book.

 

Dennis's head was rested against his chest as he turned the key in the lock, he knew from when he left this morning that the whole house was a mess. He was especially dreading the state of the bathroom after Barry got a new skin cream. Once he stepped inside, he dragged his eyes upwards with dread. He blinked at the sight that returned him. The house was clean, with everything tidied away. He could even smell the distinct stench of floor polish. "Casey?" He asked, stepping into the lounge room.

"Hey hun" She smiles.

"Did you-" he gestured around the place as he returned his bag to his spot in the self. "Do all this? For me?"

"Hmm" She grins "Maybe"

Dennis felt his chest swell with warmth, he kneeled next to her on the couch. "Your so beautiful, baby." He wraps her up in his arms, bringing her into his chest.

She just holds him close enjoying hearing his heart beat. She smiles.

He delicately runs his fingers through her hair, humming softly as he presses a kiss to her forehead. "Did you vacuum under the bed?" He asked gently.

Casey rolls her eyes "Only under my side" She says jokingly.

His face falls seriously as he meets her eyes. His hand pushes into the mattress of the couch getting ready to stand.

"What?" She smirks.

He bites his tongue. "I uh-" he then notices her smirking lips. "Your messing with me, aren't you?" He asked, letting himself briefly relax into the couch.

"Mhm"

 

He draws her back into his chest, "Its really nice to be home." He whispers, resting his hand on her thigh. "I had to fix up so many damn doors today. The kids kept shoving five cent coins into it." He lets his thumb stroke her inner thigh, trailing along the seam of her jeans. "I'm finally home." He nuzzles into her hair, "With you."

"Damn kids" She giggles.

"Yeah always teasing." He muses, bumping her shoulder with his.

She kisses him softly.

He cups her jaw, tilting her head to the side to deepen their kiss. He lets his hand that rests on her thigh move closer up her body as he palms her through her jeans.

Her hand moves down rubbing his bulge through his slacks. "I even pressed your shirt for tomorrow" She whispers in his ear and chuckles.

 

He moans, dropping his lips to her neck as he litters her soft skin with kisses. "Your so wonderful." He presses into her neck. He breaths in her scent, as his hand moves up to her hips and pulls her body against his.

"Mmm Dennis" She murmurs.

He tugs her body onto his, positing her to straddle his hips as he leans up to kiss her lips. She moans in his mouth, enjoying his touch.He runs his hands along her thighs, easily drawing her in. He sucks deep kisses on her throat, enjoying the taste of her skin.

"I want you" She moans.

He grins at her, teasing a hand between her legs. "Whatever you want baby." He murmured, looking up into her brown eyes.

 

Casey pulls him into a deep kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He wraps his arms around her waist, lifting them off the couch as he carries her to the bedroom. Pressing soft kisses along her neck, as he walks.

He lays her back on the bed, unclipping her jeans and dragging them down her long legs. He wets his lips as he slips his thumb into the waistband of her underpants.

Casey undoes his belt, pulling it out of the loops of his pants, throwing it to the floor.

"Eager?" He teases huskily, not able to hide his own desperation.

 

"What do you think?" She smiles.

He leans forward, pulling her shirt over her head as he exposes her bra. He lets his finger trace down her shoulders and around to her stomach that is marked up with scars.

She starts unbuttoning his shirt buttons, trying to get to the bare flesh of his firm chest. She huffs in a annoyance at how long it's taking."Damn you and these dress shirts and so many buttons"

He chuckles, "There's a normal amount of buttons, babe." His hands move to assist her. As she fights off the final buttons, his fingers circle her wrist as his thumb traces over the old scars carved into her skin.

 

"Come on, come on while we're young" She chuckles finally being able to rub her hands on his chest. Enjoying how warm and toned he is.

He smirks, as he hums softly at the feeling of her warm hands on his body. "Alright." He whispers, moving a knee to the bed and leaning over her.

Casey grabs him pulling him closer to her. His eyes crinkles with fondness as he places his hands on the mattress, holding himself above her. He presses his lips to her neck, loving how her hair tangles around him. He leans on an elbow, using his free hand to trace down her stomach and to her underpants, where he confidently slips his hand inside to rub over her.

 

Her eyes flutter at the contact. "Uh Dennis" She moans.

He smiled, as he pressed his lips against her neck. "Your so pretty." He murmured, rubbing harder against her sensitive skin.

"Your so pretty too" She jokes.

He chuckled, fiddling with the belt buckle on his slacks as he unzips his pants.

 

She slips her hand inside his underwear and rubs his harden dick, her hand wrapped around it, moving up and down.

"Oh babe." He grunts, feeling his brain stutter at the contact. He chuckles breathlessly, as he tries to hold in a moan.

Casey leans her forehead against his and whispers "Feel good?" her hand moves faster.

He pants as he pushes her back against the bed, tugging down her underpants. "It feels amazing." He groans, thumbing at her clit.

 

"Gawd.." She moans through her gritted teeth. She jerks him off harder.

"Wait baby." He muttered, struggling to push the words out. "I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that."

"Good..I want you too" She bites her lip.

He groaned, pushing his hips forward as he sought out more of her touch. He chuckled, "Your driving me crazy baby."

"Shh just enjoy it" She rubs her thumb about the head as she rubs faster.

He rocks against her hand, pushing through the tight hold of her fingers. "Fuck." He grumbles, "I don't think I've ever had a better handjob." He chuckled, pushing a finger inside her. 

Casey moans in his ear "Uhh Dennis, cum with me" She presses her lips hard against his.

He groans, feeling his balls tighten. "I'm here Casey." He grunts, as he reaches her clit to bring her to climax.

"Uhh now Dennis!" Her body tenses up as she climaxes.

 

He feels himself fall with Casey, as he cums inside her hand. Dragging his finger roughly over her sensitive skin. 

Casey kisses his neck, Her arms now wrapped around him, her hands rubbing on his back.

He smiles down at her, rolling to lie next to her. He brings her into his chest, nuzzling against her. "I love you." He murmured. 

 

She nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck "I love you too"

 

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot Requested by Anongirl. Written by Lizrenknight and WriterProducer.*


	42. Prankster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Dennis X My OC Molly and Elizabeth. and Patricia*

  

 

Molly came home from school and dropped her book bag and jacket in the chair next to the door. She stretched her arms and goes to her room to change her clothing.

After, she goes to watch one of her fave Marilyn Monroe films "Gentlemen Prefer Blondes" on the couch while sipping on her fruity drink and singing along to the songs.

Elizabeth is in her room smirking knowing about adding this gel that causes your genitals to get overly sensitive into Molly's clean underwear she just put on, she counts down how long it takes it to soak into her skin, "Here comes the laughs" She giggles to herself.

 

Molly is unaware of what is about to happen...that's when bam it hits her, she feels things even more so against her pussy, her panties how they rub on her or even the air hitting her thighs.

Her eyes even get very dilated and her breathing picks up, her heart rate quicker and her pussy wetter and tingling.

Any kind of friction will set her off...really off.

 

She starts to panic so she goes to the kitchen to get some ice, but she sees it's Patricia in there making something at the counter. Molly gulps as she enters the room.

"Good afternoon, dear." Patricia hums, his strong hands mixing batter. "How is your film?" He questioned.

Molly shallows hard "It's good" She shuffles to the freezer grabbing some ice out of the bin, trying so hard not to make a sound.

Patricia turns, eyeing her suspiciously. "Is everything alright?"

"Mhm" She shakes her head trying to make a quick escape out the door with a hand full of ice chips.

 

"Molly, what exactly are you doing?" He inquired, folding his hands up to his hips.

"Umm..nothing.." She shakes a little, having a pained look on her face.

"Sweetie? Are you hurt?" He asks, stepping forward and staring at the clump of ice in her hand.

"Um, um" She bites her lip. One of the ice chips drops to the floor, she squats down to pick it up, her leg rubs against her crotch causing a shock wave of feeling. "Ooh Gawd.." She groans, dropping the other ice, as she wraps her arms around her lower stomach.

Patricia wraps his arm around her shoulder, leading her towards the couch. "Have a rest dear." He whispered, picking up an ice cube and rubbing it over her hot forehead.

 

Molly's breathing hard, her legs shaking.

He untied his apron before sitting beside her. "What are you feeling, lovely? A fever, vomit? a rash?" He questioned.

"It's.. it's to embarrassing " She looks down.

He frowned, staring at her stomach. "There's nothing to be afraid of dear. If you would prefer I could get Dennis?" He offered.

"No..I, he might make it worse"

"Worse how sweetheart? Do you want Elizabeth?" He asked.

"Every things..so sensitive" The couch cushion rubs on her causing another wave , her hands come down between her legs underneath her skirt, holding herself. "Uhh" She moans.

Patricia's eyes widen, "Oh my dear. Perhaps you should wash yourself?" He offers.

 

"I can't..every things to much.. even my underwear" She rips her underwear quickly down her legs. Her pussy is really pink and soaked with her wetness. She falls back onto the couch her hands on her face. "I don't know what to do" She cries.

"Are you aroused?" He asked hesitantly.

"Extremely" She whines, still having her hands on her face.

Patricia wets his lips, looking down between her legs. "May I be of assistance?" He offered.

"It's to sensitive.." She cries.

"Why don't I run a bath for you, love?" He wonders.

"Okay.." She tries to stand, her inner thighs rub together causing her to moan again.

 

Patricia tries to ignore the noise as it stirs something inside him. "Hurry dear." He murmurs, walking ahead to run the warm bath.

She groans as she walks behind him to the bathroom.

He kneels by the side, testing the temperature.

She pulls her shirt off and slips off her bra. Her body's flushed and her inner thighs are wet.

"Oh baby." He whispers, feeling his own body tingle at the sight.

She pouts.

 

Patricia fills the tub, and turns off the tap once the warm water had poured in. "Step in." He directed.

She steps in slowly.

"Are you feeling better?" He whispers, staring at her long legs.

"No" She pouts, putting her head down.

"Wash yourself," he murmurs quietly.

"But..but.." She whines.

"Don't be afraid Molly, just give yourself a wash." Patricia murmured.

 

Molly gulps as she gets the wash cloth ready and reaches down between her legs, the cloth rubs up against her sensitive skin. "Oouuhh!" She moans loudly. She stops moving the cloth, trying to catch her breath.

He can't help the shiver that runs down his spine at the sound of her pleasure. "Love are you sure your okay?" He asks, trying to avoid staring at her spread legs.

"I just came..but it's still so sensitive" She pants.

"Perhaps you should submerge yourself into the water." He suggested, his voice deeper than usual.

She sinks down into the tub all the way, only her head sticking out. "Now what?"

"Well is it helping?" He wondered, looking between her thighs. "It doesn't look swollen, it like normal Molly. Are you sure your just not hormonal?"

 

"I can feel the water even" She closes her eyes.

Patricia tries to contain Dennis's urges to reach out and sooth her pain.

"Why doesn't it stop" She whines, reaching out her hand for him to hold.

He tenses, leaning closer towards her as he shifts his pants feeling his hard erection crushed in his trousers. "I don't know Molly."

"Please make it better" She stands up in the tub, her body dripping wet.

He gulps, "I don't want to hurt you Molly."

 

Molly gets out of the tub. "I , I don't know what else to do.."

"I don't want you to be over stimulate." He explained, trying to hide his eager crotch from view

Her legs bend inwards from the knee "It's already to much" She cries.

He stands up, reaching out to take her hand. "Maybe have a rest." He suggested.

"Good idea"

Patricia led Molly to their bedroom.

She lays down on the bed slowly, trying not to let the covers rub on her sensitive skin. Her legs are open bent at the knee.

 

He can't help staring at her parted legs, he feels Dennis's curiosity rise above it all as he pushes into the light. 

He sits on the bed, leaning towards her as he wets his lips. "Is it painful?" He asked.

"No..it's just so strong" She closes her eyes.

He reaches forward, pressing his hand against her ankle as pushes a kiss to the side of her knee.

"Oh my Dennis" She says panting. Her pussy is soaked and glistening, her body flushed.

He moves his other hand down along her thumb, kneeling between her legs. He purses his lips, lightly blowing against her sensitive skin.

Molly's head tilts back "Uhh" She moans.

He chuckled, leaning his head against her thigh. "How can you be so fucking tempting." He wondered quietly.

"Stop teasing me..it's not funny" She cries.

 

He gripped himself through his pants, as he ran his thumb along her slit.

"Ooh!" She moans, her hips lift up off the bed.

"So beautiful." He whispers, pushing a finger inside her.

"Omm uhhh!" Molly groans. Elizabeth is in the door way watching with a smirk on her face, waving her hand at Dennis.

Dennis frowns in question as he looks confusingly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth licks her lips slowly and points at Molly, with a playful smirk.

 

He feels a smirk lift his lips before waving playfully at her to go away. He returns between Molly's legs as he darts his tongue out to lick directly at her entrance.

"Oh Gawd!" Molly cries out.

Elizabeth walks over to the side of the bed waving something in front of him, a small bottle of a clear gel saying something about *Stimulation gel* She smirks.

His face drops, as he looks back to Molly. He raises his eyebrows as he returns his eyes to Elizabeth, with an insure emotion spread across his face.

Elizabeth giggles.

Dennis had Molly spread enough to slip a second finger into her soaked pussy.

Molly groans loudly, her hands gripping the bed covers.

 

He leant forward, alternating the strokes of his fingers with his tongue.

Elizabeth whispers in his ear "Have her sit on your face, babe"

He chuckles, lying down beside Molly. "Come on, love."

Molly gets in position over his face, her pussy laying against his chin.

Dennis moves his jaw, letting his lips gently suck against her warmth.

"Ooh Daddy!" She loudly moans.

 

Elizabeth sneaks and undoes his pants, taking his hardness out, her hand wraps around it and pumps it while her mouth starts to suck him off.

He grunted in surprise, feeling his stomach clench as he moans softly.

Molly's starts pushing her hips harder against his tongue as she cries out "I'm..I'm cum..cumming baby. Uhhhh!" Her body falls backwards.

Dennis slips his arms around her bum, catching her as he leans up to push a kiss to her lower stomach. "Your gorgeous." He groaned, looking up into her eyes.

"I love you so much.." She says trying to catch her breath.

 

Elizabeth starts to suck harder, her tongue rubbing against the underside of his cock. "Mmm.." She mewls.

Dennis's eyes flutter shut as he groans, pushing his head back against the mattress, with a forgotten reply on his lips.

Molly gets beside him and gives him kisses on his neck. While Elizabeth deep throats him, her other hand gripping his thigh hard.

He groans deeply, cupping Molly's jaw as he brings her lips to his.

 

She kisses him back, her tongue rubbing against his. "Mm baby"

He's beginning to pant, his balls tightening as he grips onto Molly's hip, desperate to hold onto something.

Molly says softy "Oh cum for me baby.."

 

He moans deeply as he feels his hips push up into her mouth involuntarily. He releases his cum, letting his body sink back into the bed with bliss as he sighs contently.

Elizabeth licks him clean and sits up and crawls up to lay on top of him, with her head resting on his firm chest while Molly lays beside him with her head laying on his shoulder.

He wraps his arms around his girls, breathing the mixture of sex and scent. "I love you both." He whispered.

 

"We love you too" They both say at the same time.

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by Lizrenknight & writerproducer. *


	43. Death Becomes Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X My OC Elizabeth. Exploring the supernatural elements of the movie *

 

 

After a fight with Dennis over Elizabeth sleeping with Barry.... Things got crazy after that... unfortunately so.

The Beast had enough as soon as it got too rough between Elizabeth and Dennis fighting... She had lost herself andslapped Dennis across the face. In a mere split second it had woken the Beast up in a bad mood, his hand grabbing Elizabeth by the throat hard. Her head hit the back of the wall as he slammedher against it, falling forward as he bit into her soft pale flesh **,** ripping it out.

His incisor cutting into her carotid artery, causing thick spurts of her blood to pump out **.** It coated his fist and soaked her thin dress **.** She screamed at the suddenly blinding pain, as the Beast's teeth scratched her voice box, whistling her faint gasps as she began to chokeon her own blood.

His long claws tore at her body leaving deep marks over her torso, spilling more blood down her shuddering body. Elizabeth fell limp in his arms, her body only spasming a little as her eyes rolled back.

 

She is dead...

 

It all happened so fast... he might regret it later on, but for now he doesn't. The Beast stands, panting over the body of his victim, with her blood on his tongue.

The Beast feels the anger dissipate from his muscles asleaves, telling Dennis as he goes back into the darkness. "Take care of it."

Dennis stared down at Elizabeth laying emptied on the floor, her color fading away fast, with her blood everywhere... on the floor and the walls.

He feels numb... he feels so much guilt for not being strong enough to stay in the light.

The Beast took him over so fast and now...now, Elizabeth is gone... His sweet Elizabeth.. The horde's Elizabeth... His lovely girl.

If only he stopped with the silly fights... he thought to himself. This wouldn't have happened.

 

Swallowing the taste of her blood thickly down his throat, Dennis moved stiffly as he gathered some big black trash bags and tapes them all together. He scooped her tangled body up intohis arms, before laying hercarefully across the bags. He wrapped it around her, covering her face from sight as he tried to ignore the sharp wire wrapping itself slowly and tightly around his heart. Jarring deeper inside with each step.

It's darker now, so it's easy not to be seen as he pulls the car around and opens the trunk to lay her in it.

He drives to a place an hour away.. a wooded area and finds an old shed to put her in. He hates the thought of just digging a hole and dumping her in it. Not for her...

Dennis gets back in the car and just stares out at nothing, thinking about her. Not able to stop himself remembering the feel of her warm caresses, and the soft smile that used to lifts her lips.

 

"Fuck!.. Fuck! fuck!" He yells as he hits his palms against the wheel. "I'm so sorry.." He tries so hard not to break down, the wire stabbing into the weakest muscle of his heart, as it nags at him to not forget her. To not step back and let another take the light.

 

Molly was devastated at the loss. The Beast of course felt some guilt after a while, knowing she was pure and did so much good for them all. It was sad to him that it had to come to that. But he never mentioned that to anyone. Not one day passed by that Dennis didn't think of her, not just the sex but everything she made him feel. He really did love her, they all did.

A week passes by and Dennis has been working overtime at the school, trying to think of anything else besides her. But it's so hard now... Like stepping with an amputated limb, he forgets that he only has one girl waiting for him at home.

 

It's evening now and time to get back home. When he arrives and goes through the door, it's dark, he goes for the light switch but then something hard hits him in the back of the head and all there is, blackness and the numb sting of pain.

Dennis finally starts coming around and then soon realizes that he's tied to a chair, his hands behind his back and each leg tied to a leg of the chair. He struggles but it's no use, that's when he notices a dark silhouette standing by the doorway from the kitchen in the dim light.

The unknown person starts to come forwards, walking right in front of him to stand.

He tries to blink his eyes into focus as he pushes against his binds.

That's when the light is turned on. Elizabeth is standing there with blood and dirt on her dress and skin. "Darling.." She says quietly.

Dennis feels his stomach drop as he stares at his girl before him. He voice is hoarse as he clears his throat, "Elizabeth?" He wonders. 

 

She suddenly slaps him across the face. Her face full of pure rage as she does it.

His teeth cut into the inside of his mouth, as his neck snaps to the side from her hit. His breath stutters as he remembers the pain similar to the day when the Beast killed her. He looks back up into her eyes, blood coating thickly over his teeth.

Elizabeth then sits on his lap facing him straddling his legs. She cups his face with with both hands, looking into his eyes. "I came back..I came back" She whispers.

He felt a tear slip down his cheek as he blinks at the sight of her, he slowly shakes his head. "No." He whispered. "Your not here. Your dead."

Elizabeth leans back and moves her hair aside revealing where The Beast has taken a chunk out of her throat. It's covered with a thin layer of skin but busied and very red with dried blood around it.

 

His heart speeds up at the reality, "No baby." He whines, wishing desperately that he could have stopped the Beast.

"It started healing..right after you left me in that place.."

He shakes his head. "It was a mistake. I was terrified and couldn't think." He explained.

"I know how I lived through the first time this happen to me now" She points to her scar.

He scrunches his face in pain, dropping his head to his chest as he tugs against the ropes, cutting into his wrists.

"He was right.." She leans into him more, her lips close to his ear. "The Broken Are more evolved" She whispers.

"Who." He states on an out breath. Shutting his eyes.

"The Beast"

"I don't-" he shook his head, "I don't- know-"

 

"I can't die.. I start to heal as soon as I'm hurt. It's my gift. Just like Kevin and you and the other's have a gift of The Beast" She kisses his cheek "I'll never you.."

"You shouldn't have had to find it out this way..." he whispered, looking painfully into her eyes.

Elizabeth gets up to stand, walking behind him, then grabbing the back of his shirt collar jerking his head back hard, her lips crash against his roughly. She lets go then and walks away down the hallway into their room leaving him there tied.

He gulps in thick breathes of air as he watches her leave. Confusion dents his brow as tries to comprehend what had just happened.

Elizabeth is in the bathroom. She strips off her dirty dress and turns on the shower, stepping into the warmth of the hot water, letting it wash off all the grime and dried blood.

 

Dennis can hear the shower running, he still cannot believe she's alive.

She begins to rub the soap on her body, being careful around her wound. Her eyes are closed, enjoying the warmth.

In the other room, Dennis strangles on the ropes. Feeling his hand lose blood flow as he crams it past the thick binds, freeing his hand. He easily manages to untangle the rest of the ropes as he wobbles to his feet. With hesitance he steps towards the hall, leaning around the corner to stare into the bathroom.

Elizabeth begins to feel that warm familiar ache start to take over her senses, she leans against the shower wall, her hand rubs down her stomach to her pussy to press her fingers inside her warmth while her other hand begins to rub her breast. "Uuhh" She groans deeply as she moves her fingers faster.

 

Dennis steps inside the bathroom, looking longingly at the long stretch of her fine body. "If you'll let me. I can help you out." He says quietly.

"Come to me.." She pants.

He obliges, stripping off his clothes as he reverently stares at her bared expanse of skin. He steps behind her, lightly tracing a hand over her scarred neck.

She leans her back into his firm chest, her head tilted back against his shoulder.

He kisses the other side of her neck, moving his hand down her chest and to her stomach.

Her eyes closes and flutters as she waits for his fingers to reach her wetness.

He nuzzles his nose under her jaw. "We're all so relieved. It feels like we can breath again, knowing your alive." He whispers.

 

Her face turns towards his cheek more to run her tongue along the side of his jaw. "My darling"

"They want to say hi." He murmured, leaning into her touch. "But I don't know if I can let you go again."

"I'll be here baby..always" She whispers as she puts her hand on his guiding it down to her pussy.

He strokes her, rubbing circles over her pink swollen skin. Dennis burns the sight of her into his eyes, before stepping out of the light. Patricia stares at her, wrapping his arm across her middle. "Oh sweetie, it's magical to see you."

"I'll never leave any of you.." She whispers.

 

He removes his hand from her vagina. "Please believe, how guilty we all have felt. It was a tragedy."

Elizabeth turns around facing him, her arms drape over his shoulders. She leans in and kisses him softly on the lips "I love you all so much.." She whispers.

Patricia smiles, running his hands down her sides to rest at her hips. He steps back from the light, inviting Barry into the light. He looks guiltily up into Elizabeth's eyes.

"Hello.. sweetheart" She wraps her arms around him holding him close.

He shakes his head, "I didn't even-" he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'm gay, Liz."

"Yeah.. but I still love you anyways"

"I love you to." He whispered, "But it can't- I can't love you like that... again."

"It was..worth it to me, getting to be close to you, even if it was only for a short time. That sweet time will always be in my heart" She sadly smiles.

 

He smiles faintly, "Thank you, darl." He whispers, pushing a kiss to her cheek. "I'll uh... let Dennis reunite with you."

"Okay.." She smiles.

Dennis steps forward, eagerly wrapping her up in his arms as he pushes a strong kiss to her lips. "I love you baby. I'm not angry at you, I'm ashamed in myself."

"I love you too baby. I don't blame you.."

He smiles, moving his hand down and around to her stomach before teasing her inner thigh.

"Dennis.." She whispers.

He rubs his thumb along her clit, as he peppers kisses down her neck.

"Ooh baby." She moans as she reaches down to rub on his cock.

 

He moans, spreading her wetness over her entrance before slipping a finger inside.

"Take me to our bed baby" She whispers.

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her as he lifted her out of the bathroom. Carrying her towards their bedroom as he gently placed her to the bed.

She gets an idea and rolls over onto her stomach, sticking her ass up like a cat stretching. "Get behind me..if you dare" She sweetly taunts.

He chuckles, easily kneeling behind her on the bed as he stares at the beautiful curve in her back and the dimples at the base of her spine. He lightly strokes the inside of her thigh.

 

"Mmm fuck my pussy baby" She whispers.

Dennis aligns his hips with hers, pushing his thick cock inside her wet entrance. He gripped her hips as started to lightly thrust inside her.

"Harder Ooh uh" She groans.

Dennis pushed in harder, dragging his hand down her spine and pushing a kiss to her neck.

"Mmm I crave you so much" She groans into the pillow.

"Love you baby." He moaned, feeling his stomach tense as he thrusted in, missing the warm feel of her body

 

"I want to ride you baby"

"Okay." He agrees, pulling out with a hiss as he laid down to the bed.

Elizabeth gets on top of him, easily sinking down on his cock. She starts bouncing her hips up and down. "Uhh!" She moans loudly.

He moans loudly, gripping her hips as he throws his head back. "Ooh baby."

She grabs his hands and puts them on her bouncing breasts. "I love you!" She cries out.

He cups her gently, stroking his thumbs over her nipples as he thrusts up into her.

She leans down an deeply kisses him, sucking on his tongue lightly. "Mmm"

He feels his stomach tighten at the sensation of her body.

 

Her body rubs up against him harder as she makes out with him, her hips moving in circles.

He holds onto, "Oh baby, I'm gonna-" he moans.

She leans up, her back arching backwards, her inner muscles tightening as she climaxes around him. "Oooh yes!" She cries out.

He cums in time with her, filling her up as he holds her, taking in her beauty.

Elizabeth slides herself off and gets in under the sheet with him, laying up beside him. She looks up into his eyes and smiles "I'll never leave you.."

 

He presses a kiss to her cheek, "I'll never hurt you, baby." He whispered.

"I know you won't baby" She nuzzles his jaw.

He breaths out in relief, glad to have his girl back in his arms.

Molly walks in the room getting a big smile on her face "Elizabeth!"she runs and jumps on the bed between them.Dennis runs his hand down her shoulder. Looking lovingly at his two girls 

"I'm so so happy to see you!" She hugs Elizabeth tightly.

 

"I'm happy to see you to hun" Elizabeth smiles kissing the top of her head.

He wraps his arm over his girls, pressing a kiss to Molly's forehead. "I love you both!" Molly giggles.He smiles, feeling relief flood his chest as he lets himself relax. 

 

Elizabeth drapes her arm over molly's torso and takes a hold of Dennis's hand, smiling sweetly. "One big happy family."

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer. *


	44. Claire's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Casey Cooke X Marcia. F/F Requested One Shot. Same party that takes place in Split film, but different outcome*

 

Casey ended up going to Claire's birthday party. She would rather be here then at her uncles house any day.

The girls was talking to each other giggling about stuff about something Claire was showing them on her phone.

 

Marcia pushed her hair over her shoulder, staring up at Claire with a smile over her dark painted lips. Marcia's dark eyes looked over her friend's long blonde hair, and lingered over her soft pink lips. 

She didn't even realize she was still laughing at the stupid picture on her phone until Claire's calculating eyes snapped up to hers, stuttering the breath in her throat.

 

Casey scoffs, thinking how much of a little miss perfect Claire acts like all the time. "Take a picture it will last longer, Marcia." She grins.

The dark haired girl gasps, quickly looking at Casey in disgust, "Piss off Creepy Casey." she teases.

"Well it's just so tiresome watching you make googly eyes at her all the time" Casey rolls her eyes.

"I do not!" Marcia states, "Your just a creepy witch!" She sneers.

"Oh I am not..Your just a big phony" She sticks her tongue out at her.

 

"How dare you!" Marcia shouts, standing up from the table. "How dare you come here, to Claire's birthday," She dropped her eyes to the beautiful blonde, before glaring back at Casey, "And insult her friends! Your not even her friend!"

"Then why was I invited huh? Out of pity? You know it's true." Casey sneers.

"I know that it's true that your a massive bitch! You just mope around all day." Marcia crossed her arms over her chest, unconsciously pushing up her breast.

Casey raises her eyebrow as she checks her out.

Marcia narrows her eyes as she notices Casey's silence. She then leans her hip against the table, stretching out her back and pushing her ass out. "No one really wants you here, Casey." Marcia explained innocently.

"One thing for sure..you have really bad taste"

 

"Says you." Marcia remarks, looking down at Casey's curveless figure, drenched in layers of clothes. 

"Yeah says me. I know better not to get mixed up with airheads" She says sarcastically.

Marcia pushes her hands on her hips, feeling the need to defend Claire. "Fuck you Casey. Your are just horrible." She spat. 

Casey smirks and looks behind her "Oh look they left without us"

Marcia leans to look over Casey's shoulder, finding the restaurant empty without the large crowd of 20. "This is your fault." Marcia huffs. 

"Oh please.." Casey huffs and stands "Well I guess we have to catch a bus at 5:00" She smirks walking into the women's Bathroom.

 

"No." Marcia states firmly, holding the bathroom door open to shout at Casey. "I will not catch the same bus as you!" 

"To bad unless you want to wait till 8:00 " She chuckles.

Marcia steps inside the bathroom, washing her hands in the sink and fixing her hair in the mirror. "Yeah well you can sit at the front and don't fucking look back at me."

 

Casey walks up beside her to wash her own hands. "Your so blind"

"What do you even want from me?" Marcia spat, fishing her lip stick from her bag and reapplying the dark red. "You just hate everyone." 

She suddenly cups Marcia's face and kisses her.

Marcia is too shocked to pull back, as she blinks trying to understand what was happening. 

Casey pulls back enough to look into Marcia's eyes. "Not everyone"

 

Marcia was stunned, she could feel her skin heating up as she flushed hot. She whacked Casey's hands away, before pushing her forearm against her chest and shoving her back into the wall. "Don't fucking touch me." She spat.

Casey has a hurt look on her face "I'm sorry.. I just couldn't help it"

"Couldn't help yourself, huh?" Marcia jeered, moving her other hand to Casey's hip, letting her fingers scoop underneath the waist band of her jeans as she scanned Casey's face.

"I like you Marcia.." Casey leans into her "I find you so beautiful" She whispers.

Marcia scoffed, removing her forearm from the girls throat. "No your just easy." She smirked, flipping open her jeans and slipping her hand down the front of Casey's pants. "Easy and lonely." She teased, cupping her crotch. 

 

"No..I'm just wanting you" Casey's hand reaches underneath Marcia's shirt, sliding her warm hand into her bra to pitch and rub her nipple.

Marcia gasped, unable to stop herself from falling at the wave of pleasure that ran through her body. She pushes a hand to the wall, beside Casey as she bracketed her in.

 Casey places sweet kisses along her jaw.

Marcia feels heat build up low in her stomach. She shoves a hand back against Casey's shoulder, pushing her away. "Fuck you." She breathed, stroking a finger between Casey's thighs, parting her labia and spreading her wetness over her opening. 

"Oh Marcia.." She quietly moans, her hand gropes Marcia's breast harder.

 

Marcia slips a knee between Casey's leg, removing her hand from her pants she instead rubs her thigh against Casey's sensitive area. Bringing her finger to her lip as she tastes Casey, humming and letting her tongue licking around her finger as she holds Casey's dark eyes.

Casey kisses her, her tongue easily slipping inside. "Mmm"

Marcia teases the top of her teeth with her tongue, thrusting her thigh harder against Casey's groin.

"Ooh" Casey moans, nipping at Marcia's lip.

Marcia gasps at the pain that strikes through her body, exciting a soft moan from her lips as the pleasure washes over her. 

 

Casey's head tilts back as she feels her climax hit her hard. "Uhh gawd!" She moans.

Marcia leans forward, sinking her teeth into Casey's neck as she sucked hard, bruising her pale skin. 

Casey's breathing hard "I think we missed the bus"

Marcia grinned, licking at the recent bruise on her neck. "Well..." she traced a finger down Casey's stomach, before slipping it into her underpants and continuing into her dripping wet entrance. "At least we've got til 8."

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OneShot Requested by : graceisnotonfire. Written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer. *


	45. The Doctor Is In    V2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Reader. Second Version AU.*
> 
> Graphic by me.
> 
> (First version is Dennis X My Oc Molly. Found in My big Oc book.)

  

Dennis was a renowned neural surgeon, who practiced efficient methods of removing Dissociate Identity Disorders. He studied the disease frantically, as it related directly to him. He hid the disease from everyone, not showing signs of any distinctive personalities.

You had just started a couple of days ago as a nurse at the hospital, you liked your new job here. You had just got done giving shots to some kids and was on your way up to the surgery ward to deliver some results to the doctor.

 

Dennis had successfully cured three people so far from DID, he was curious about treating his own disease. He hated having the divided personalities of different minds and ages. He wanted to be normal, he wanted to be in control. He was terrified of the darkness that lurked within his mind.

 

You are young for a nurse but you were well set having graduated early in nursing school. You got up to the ward looking around for someone, no one at the front desk at the moment.

 

Dennis had isolated a surgery room, telling the surrounding nurses that it was contaminated and must be kept empty. He had gathered the necessary utensils and was currently injecting a heavy anesthetic into his blood. 

With steady hands he picked up a scalpel, feeling the sides of his head for the temporal lobe. He lightly pressed the scalpel into the side of his head, breaking the skin as he began to cut around the bone.

 

You walk into the room seeing what he was doing to himself. You run to him and knocks the scalpel out of his hand. "What in the world are you doing?!" You say in a panicky voice.

Dennis freezes as he hears the utensil scatter across the floor, dirtying it. He glares at the nurse standing before him. "Who are you?" He asked, defensively, wiping at the blood spilling from his head.

"I'm Nurse A/N" You grab a towel and pats his head to soak up the blood.

"Well then you should be educated enough to be able to read the signage expressing this room as contaminated." He shouted, whacking her hand away.

"But.. but you were hurting yourself" You say in a worried tone.

 

"I wasn't hurting myself." He grumbles, "I'm under heavy anesthetic, trying to preform a lobotomy." He turned to face her, "I am a doctor, by the way."

"Yes I can see your a doctor..but that's not a smart move to make on yourself"

He scoffs, "Your a nurse. You wouldn't have a clue."

"Excuse me..I know a lot. Thank you very much." You pout, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Yeah well I've had 17 years of schooling and real experience." He shouted, trying to ignore her cute lips. "Not three pissy years at university."

 

"Hey! I was the youngest out of my class to graduate and I'm the youngest nurse that works here, which says a lot.. I might add." You poke him in the chest with your finger.

He grabs her finger, "Yeah congrats on finishing high school." He muttered, dropping her finger roughly.

"Grr! Go ahead ruin your brain! See if I care!" You storm off  "Oh btw Doc...you were using the wrong numbered scalpel, Mr smartypants!" You stick your tongue out at him and leave the room.

 

He frowns, surprising intrigued by her childish behavior. He looked back at his contaminated scalpel lying on the floor. He quickly followed after her. "Wait- Nurse... A/N. Come here." 

You're ignoring him carrying your samples kit box. Making a huff noise.

He groans, banging his hand against the door. "Fuck." He mutters, wishing he didn't hear the voice screaming in his mind. "Please." He begged, looking hopefully at her.

 

You turn around finally "What do you want doctor smarty?" You snap.

"It's doctor Crumb." He supplies, squeezing his eyes shut. "If you would be as kind to assist me. Please." 

"Assist you.. in maybe messing up your brain? No thank you"

"Please." He begged, hoping he didn't look as desperate as he felt. His hand had begun to shake, his nerves kicking in and he knew he wouldn't be able to perform any operation until he calmed down. 

"I think you've lost it doc...I really do." You shake your head and walk up close to him looking up into his eyes. "Do yourself a favor and don't cut into your perfectly fine brain"

 

"You don't understand." He muttered, wishing he stepped back from her prying eyes.

Dennis had felt so much pain, and he was willing to risk everything to destroy the voices in his mind. He had felt the agony of waking up completely unaware of where he was, with scars on his skin and no memory of how they got there. He was more than ready to die trying. 

"Do you need to see a therapist maybe? If so I can a get one from downstairs..here let me go get him" You turn like you're leaving.

He caught your hand, "No. Trust me. I study mental diseases. This is the cure. I'm the only surgeon qualified to perform the removal of dissociative identity disorders." He explained, dropping your wrist. 

 

"Why..would you want to cure that for? That's a gift, not a burden."

He frowned, "It is anything but a gift. I don't even know who am I. Who I'm meant to be." 

"You seem pretty much you right now, to me"

"That's because the rest of me, has a phobia of hospitals." He muttered. "It's why I stay at work."

 

"I can't.. help you cut up your brain. It could kill you"

"I'll walk you through it." He offered, turning keenly back inside the operating room. 

 

You follow him in hesitantly.

He sits himself in the chair. "Okay grab the scalpel." You grab it and sigh.  "Make the incision by the temporal lobe." He tells you.

You put the point of it near his head and your hand is shaking.

"Breath Nurse A/N." He whispered, "Take your time." 

"I..I can't do this to you!" You cry, getting onto his lap straddling his legs, cupping his face with both hands and staring into his eyes. "I can't let you do this!"

 

He grips her wrists, "Please. It's killing me anyway." He begged, holding her blue eyes. 

You lean your forehead on his and sob.

He wraps his arms around your back, hugging you. He lifts your head up, wiping a tear from your jaw. "What's your name?" 

"A/N.." You sniff.

"A/N." He smiles up at you, "Your such a loving, beautiful girl. And I bet you became a nurse to help people yeah?"

 

You shake your head "Mhm" You whines.

He let his eyes crinkle with happiness, "Well help me." 

You hug him tightly. As you do your inner thighs rub up against his crotch. "It will hurt you" You cry.

The heat rushes down his body, stirring interest in his pants. He then notices their inappropriate contact. "I'll be fine." He reassures, "Please don't be scared." 

"But I am.." You cry into the crook of his neck, your hips rock against him again. "Please..don't make me do it."

He grunted at the contact, as he placed his hands on your hips, lightly pushing you away. "Fine, then you can leave." He muttered, feeling disappointment and worry lace through his thoughts.

 

"But I can't leave you..you will do it yourself and..and.." You get teary eyed again.

He bites his lip, "Please Miss A/N, I do not wish to upset you." He mumbled. 

You rock your hips harder. "Please don't make me leave.." You have a pained look on your face.

He moans, feeling his breath hitch. "A/N." He gritted out between gritted teeth. 

You lean into him, whispering in his ear "Please...Doctor"

His dick painfully pushes against the front of his trousers. He groans, tightening his hands on your hips. "I can't- can't- proceed with actions here A/N." He whispered, looking between their bodies at the obvious bulge in his pants. "We are co-workers, this is inappropriate." 

 

You pout and bit your lip.

He looks up at you, breathing in deeply.

You reach down between you both, your small hand rubs on his bulge. "Please.." You beg, pouting out your bottom lip.

He moans, involuntarily tugging your hips closer to chase the feeling. 

"Wanna play doctor with me?" You sweetly ask.

He couldn't hide the smirk on his lips. "How does it go?" He wondered.

"Well...you treat your patient"

 

He licked his lips, "So who will I play?" He asked, enjoying the teasing. "The doctor of course" You smirk.

"Well I guess that would make sense, nurse A/N." He reminded you. He stood from the chair, lifting you with him as he moved to lay you against the work bench. "So what are your symptoms?" He asked professionally.

"I'm hot"

He moved his fingers to the hem of your nurses scrubs, peeling your shirt off your body. "We should cool you down." He whispered, leaning down to lick a stripe up your stomach.

You shiver "I'm..achy and wet"

He slipped his hand underneath your pants, palming at your groin. "Here?" He asks. 

"Ye..yes" You shudder.

He pushes a finger along your wet entrance, teasing your sensitive skin. "Hmm." He hummed, using his other hand to pull down your pants and expose your thighs. He leaned down, to closely inspect your dripping entrance, before flattening his tongue over your clit.

"Ooh Doctor!" You moan.

 

He pushed his finger insider you, "Feeling better?" He asked, circling your entrance with his tongue. 

"Oh more..I need more baby" You pant.

He palmed himself through his trousers, "I've got a bit of a condition myself." He stated, trying to ease the tension in his groin. 

"Do you want to cure it?"

He grinned at you, quickly shoving his trousers down his legs and hisses as the cold air hit his dick. "Ready baby?" He whispered. 

You shake your head yes.

 

He lifts up your legs, wrapping them around his waist as he aligns both of your hips together. He slowly pushes inside. 

"Ooh it feels so good.." You pant.

He begins to pull out, before pushing back in. He picks up a fast pace, slamming into your warm wetness. 

You keep making a little whine every time he pushes back in. "Uhh" Your hands wrap around your upper thighs, bending your legs back against your hips. Giving him better room to thrust into you.

 

He places a hand against your neck, stroking his thumb over your lower lip as he meets your eyes. 

You kiss his thumb and sucks on it slowly.

He groans deeply at the sight, feeling heat tingle down his spine. "Oh baby." He moans, deepening his thrusts. 

"Oh babe..uuh, your hitting it..ahh!' You moan loudly.

He felt his balls tighten, as he directed his thrusts to hit your sensitive nerve bundle. 

"Ooh gawd! You cry out as you feel the hot rush of pleasure shoot through your core, causing your pussy to tighten and gush with your wetness around him.

 

He moans as matches your orgasm, falling on top of you as he pushed his lips against yours.

Your arms wrap around him hugging him tight "Please don't hurt yourself"

He frowned at her, "I need to get rid of it." He whispered, "But I'll train up someone first to do it." He promised.

"But what if it takes you away too? I couldn't stand it if something happened to you"

 

He ran his fingers through your hair as he pulled out, before lying beside you. "I'll be who I was meant to be." 

"And that's who I'm talking to...right?"

"No." He ducked his head ashamed. "I'm a personality of Kevin." He whispered honestly. "I'm just Dennis." 

You cup his face gently "I want you Dennis.. Only you"

He blinked up at you, caught up in the delicate hue of your eyes. Perhaps he had found a reason to survive for. 

 

You kiss him. "I love you Doctor"

 

**End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One shot written by: Lizrenknight & WriterProducer. *


	46. Seduce And Escape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Dennis X Marcia and Claire. Cut scene from the Movie where Claire and Marcia try to seduce their captor in hopes he will release them. *

 

 

The girls had been locked in the room now for hours trying to figure out how to get out.

"Maybe we should just gang up on him?" Claire suggests.

"No, you saw how he manhandled Marcia yesterday. He's to strong." Casey says looking a little annoyed.

Marcia is sitting in the corner of the cot, tapping her fingers on her knee. "I got it...what if we try to seduce him? Maybe he would let us go?"

Claire smiles in agreement.

Casey looks like she seen a ghost "I don't want any part of this dumb plan. You are on your own." She goes into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Marcia and Claire wait for their captor.

 

**Dennis's POV**

Dennis finishes work with a yawn, the cleaning of cages not doing themselves. "Hey, Kevin! Wait up!" His 'friend' calls, seeing him exit the cage.

"Hello, Frank. How are you?" I ask.

"Yeah, fine, did you hear about those kidnappings? The 3 girls?" He says, seeming unusually happy about it.

"Of course I heard, it's all over the news, but what makes you want to talk to me about it?" I ask. He looks behind himself quickly. "I think I know who it is." He palms a piece of paper into my hand. "Peace." He finishes and jogs away.

I roll my eyes, opening it to THE PRESIDENT. I roll my eyes even harder, toss the paper in the nearest bin on my way to the room, and head down.

\--

Marcia's sitting while Claire is pacing back and forth. "Gosh, where is he?" She says getting antsy. 

Marcia hears footsteps coming closer and the sound of keys. "Shh.. get ready"

Dennis opens the door, getting tackled by the girls. "Get off!"

"Hey! Don't get upset so.." Claire grins. "We are just so happy to see you again" Marcia giggles.

I stop pushing them off. "What?" I ask, their faces mischievous, as though they have a foolproof plan."

We want to sit down with you and talk" Claire sits on the cot, leaning back a little. Marcia takes his hand and pulls him towards the cot, encouraging him to sit between them.

He hesitantly obliges, unsure of what they want.

 

They both scoot closer to the sides of him. "So..can you tell us more about yourself, doll face?" Claire asks laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I prefer to be called Dennis." He can't help but set his hand down on the nearest flat surface, Claire's thigh.

"Aww that's a cute name. Isn't it Claire?" Marcia asks Claire smiling big. "Yes it is" Claire rubs on his knee.

His bodies natural reaction kicks in, popping him a boner, much to his dismay.

Marcia gently puts a finger under his chin to get him to look at her. "Do you want to kiss me?"

He swallows, the rock between his legs hardening from a 3 to a 7 on the Moh's hardness scale. She leans in and kisses his lips softly. While Claire rubs her hand up his thigh.

 

Forget 7, little Dennis is a full 10. He can't help himself, he grabbed her face with both hands and kisses her deeply, licking her lower lip in permission.

Marcia starts to feel like she's melting into the kiss causing her to let out a small moan into his mouth.

My hands have mind of they're own as they slide down her neck and shoulders to her chest, and give a light squeeze.

Claire pushes him back and undoes his belt, unzipping him revealing his hard on. Her hand rubs on it "You like that Dennis?"

"Oh, yes." He moans, relinquishing all control to her.

"How long has it been?" Marcia asks kissing his neck.

"Too long," he says, yearning for her mouth on him.

Claire a little nervous, leans down and slides her mouth over his erection moving her mouth up and down. Marcia keeps kissing his neck while rubbing on his firm chest.

"Mmnyah." His hips buck into the mouth of the teen, in bliss, only have been touched my himself and a complete amateur.

 

Claire almost gags as his cock hits the back of her throat. She had never done this before and was now starting to wonder why in the world did she do this in the first place. She can't help but cough a little.

Marcia tries not to panic and continues kissing and licking on his neck.

I grab her hair and shove her head down, making her cough and gag, turning me on more, giving her more to deep throat. The brown haired one, Marcia, I grab her breast roughly.

"Easy.." Marcia coos. He eases up, gently kneading her boob, then pinching her nipple through the cloth.

"That's better" She smiles then gives him a kiss.

Claire gets better as she sucks him off, trying not to gag again.

He cries out in bliss as he cums in her mouth. He bucks his hips a few times to get the rest of his load out.

She sits up and coughs a little, not used to the feeling. "You must go easy on Claire, she's never done that before" Marcia says patting Claire's back.

 

Marcia gets Claire to lay on her side next to him as she removes her own skirt and panties. She gets on top on him and straddles him rubbing her wet pussy against his hard member. "Does that feel good Dennis?"

"Oh, very." He moans, her clit feeling nice against his shaft.

She slides down onto him thankful she had done this once before. "Uhh.." She bites her lip, trying to get used to feeling it again.

He feels her tightness around his member, hardening him further.

Marcia is starting to get into the feeling as she move her hips forwards. "Mmm uhh" She moans. Claire kisses him deeply.

 

He bucks his hips deeply into her, getting a rhythm.

Marcia slides off of him. Claire and her starts to take turns sucking him off. "Ooh," he moans softly, loving every second of this.

They suck harder as they take turns, pumping his shaft with their hands. "Mmm" Claire moans. They both giggle.

His rock hard shaft feels amazing to him in her small, support, innocent hands.

They pump him faster. "Come on we want to see you cum"

 

"Nyah!" He cries, back arching in bliss. "Oh fuck!" He yells as he unloads himself all over the girls faces.

After cleaning their faces off they lay next to him again. "So will you let us go?" They both ask nicely.

"I'll consider it." He breathed, getting properly dressed. He stands up and heads for the door

"You promise?" Claire asks with a grin.

 

He smirks. "Promise"

 

**End.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot written by: Lizrenknight & Missan0nymus. This is our first story together, Great working with you. :) *


	47. Daddy Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Requested one shot: Dennis X My OC Molly.*

 

It was just another Friday and Dennis hadn't worked that day but Molly still had to go to school. She even has to deal with a few girls at school being mean to her, which she gets upset and asks to go home early.

The Principal sends her home.

 

Molly comes in the door kind of dragging her feet and tossing her book bag near the door, her eyes red rimmed from the tears. "Is anyone home?" She sniffs.

Dennis lowers the book in front of his face, closing it. "I'm here." He says, curious as to why Molly's home so soon. She walks to where he is with her head down.

"What's wrong? Is it those girls again?" He asks.

"Yes.. They just won't stop" She sniffs.

"Did you stand up to them like I said?" He places a hand on her shoulder.

"I told them to knock it off but they started laughing at me and..and I ran off and asked the teacher if I could leave." She finished talking out of breath.

"I meant physically. They won't back off unless they're afraid of you"

"They're bigger then me" She pouts and lowers her head.

"I taught you how to best them up, why haven't you?"

"I'm sorry..I got scared" She tears up. "It's okay." He says, lifting her chin. She leans in and hugs him tight.

 

"Next time you need to let them know you're not messing around, okay." He whispers in her ear. "I rather stay home, I don't wanna fight" She says in a whiny voice.

"Molly." He grips her face and makes her look at him. "You are the bravest girl I know. The bravest woman I know." He corrects.

Molly gives him kisses all over his face. "You're so sweet"

"I love you Molly." He kisses her lightly on the lips. "I love you too daddy Dennis" She says in a babyish tone, cupping his face with her hands.

"Baby girl, are you coming on to me?" He stands, towering over her. She looks up at him with a confused look on her face. "But I thought you like it when I do that?"

"I do," He kisses her deeply, whirling them around and pushing her down on the couch, book strewn aside.

 

"I thought you were mad at me" She pouts.

"NEVER." He says, kneeling next to her. Molly gives him a big kiss. "Mmm Dennis bear" She moans lightly.

"Yes baby girl?"

"I'm so glad I have you my sweet sweet daddy" She takes ahold of his hand and sucks on his fingers slowly. Her crystal blue eyes staring up at him.

 

"My sweet angel" he kisses the tip of her nose, loving her tongue on his fingers.

Molly mewls with a smile on her face. Her hands rubbing on his inner thighs. "Mmnha." He moans.

She suddenly starts tickling his thighs and lower stomach. "Tickle tickle"

"Ahahaha!" Dennis can't help but laugh out loud at the tickles. "Stop it."

"Make me" She laughs, getting carried away.

He then grabs her hands and, in one swift movement, pins her to the couch. "Is my little girl sorry?" He asks menacingly. She smiles up at him and bites her lip.

"I don't think you are." He lowers his head and starts attacking her neck, leaving marks as he goes. "Ok, Ok I'm sorry.." Molly whimpers.

"Are you REALLY?" He mumbles around her collar bone. She closes her eyes, enjoying his body so close to hers. His hot breath on her collar bone making her shiver.

 

He feels her shiver, like she's enjoying it, so he bites down, making sure she understands his point.

"Ouchy.. Dennis that hurts" She pouts with an upset face. Smiling, he continues his track down the curve of her neck and to the upper part of her breasts.

Her hand reaches up and tickles his side a little, she smirks at him. "Ha!" Escapes from his lips.

"Haheh Got ya!" She giggles. "Yes, you did. Now you need to be punished." He quickly grabs the Hem of her shirt and pulls it up, removing it.

"What?! Hey!" She gets a surprised look on her face. "I was only trying to make you laugh sweetie!"

"I know that, but you should know better than that." He lowers her bra and latches on to her nipple with a Hmm. Molly tilts her head back with a breathy sigh. He rolls one breast in one hand and letting his other hand trail down to the button on her jeans, popping it.

 

"Your not that mad, are you?"

"No" He mumbles.

"Heh I knew it"

He grins as he nibbles lightly on her nipple, sending waver of pleasure though her.

"Ooh Naughty daddy" She playfully jokes. He smiles, licking his way down her stomach to the Hem of her shorts. She shivers feeling the cool air of the room hit the wet trail from his tongue.

He slips her shorts down over her rear and legs, then spreads her legs. He then puts his head between them, running his tongue up her clothed crotch.

 

"Mmm Dennis" She moans. "I want you so much baby"

"Patience, princess." He can taste her wetness through the cloth. Molly reaches down to his belt buckle trying to unlatch it quickly.

"Tsk, tsk, patience." He grabs her wrists with one hand, pinning them to her stomach. Skillfully, he rips her panties off, diving in to eat her pussy. "Oh Ooh" She cries, grabbing at his shirt trying to brace herself.

Darting his tongue in and out, he makes her moan and quiver. Finally having both him and her aroused enough, he undoes his belt and readies himself at her entrance. She kisses him deeply, her lips easily sliding against his. His full member slips into her.

"Uhh my baby!" She moans, pulling him closer to her. Thrusting in deep, he moans.

"Ooh I love you! I love you!" Molly cries out, her legs wrap around his waist.

"Who's your daddy?" He grunts. "You are!" She cries out.

 

"Say my name." He thrusts deeper and deeper into her. "Dennis!" She shouts, her hands grip his shoulders harder as she feels closer to her climax.

Grunting, he goes deep and cums, sending his seed into her womb.

Molly cums around him, her pussy dripping wet. She's breathing hard, her lovely eyes gazing up at him in a daze. "I love you..Daddy Dennis" She smiles.

 

"Babygirl, I love you too." He kisses her deeply.

 

**End.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *One Shot Requested by: *uckmedaddy on A03. Written by Lizrenknight & MissAn0nymus.*


End file.
